


Draco's Plan

by JennVilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest Drarry en español, Hogwarts, M/M, Romance, Triwizard Tournament
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: A Draco Malfoy le gusta Harry Potter y quiere conquistarlo, así que ideará un plan para poder lograrlo.Pero hay un pequeño problema... ¿Cómo es que Potter puede meterse en tantos problemas, y justo ahora convertirse en el cuarto campeón para el Torneo de los Tres Magos?Ahora Draco tendrá que pensar en algo mejor, si es que quiere alcanzar su objetivo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. Capítulo I

Todos en el Gran Comedor estaban en un silencio sepulcral.

— ¡Harry Potter! —llamó Dumbledore— ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!

Draco vio cómo Granger empujaba a Potter para que este se adelantara. Bufando con diversión, se giró hacia Blaise y con su mueca marca _Malfoy_, dijo:

— ¿Has visto cómo se ha puesto Potty? Parece víctima de un _Petrificus Totalus._

— ¿Será que por primera vez puedes dejar de balbucear por Potter, y dejarme escuchar? —dijo este en un susurro.

—En ningún momento he balbuceado, idiota —susurró Draco también—. Sólo te estoy mostrando cómo Po--

Se interrumpió al ver a Potter avanzando hacia el viejo director, como si caminara a su propia muerte.

—Bueno... Cruza la puerta, Harry. —dijo Dumbledore con gesto serio.

— ¡Já! Al parecer Potty dejará de ser el niño dorado de Dumbledore. —se mofó Draco.

— ¡Cállate, Draco! —exclamó Pansy al lado suyo.

—Pero, ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¿Ya no se puede hablar aquí? —Draco preguntó, indignado.

—Necesito escuchar los cuchicheos, Drake —explicó Pansy—. Al parecer todos piensan que Potter metió su nombre en ese Cáliz.

Draco, por un momento, quedó en silencio. Potter salía del Gran Comedor por una puerta que, al parecer, daba a otra sala en donde se encontraban los otros campeones.

—Definitivamente Hogwarts está lleno de estúpidos —empezó de nuevo el rubio—. Potter es un tonto insufrible, lo sé… ¿Pero arriesgarse a participar en un Torneo en donde todo está pensado para alumnos de sexto en adelante? ¡Es absurdo!

— ¿Así que tú crees en Potter? —dijo Theodore sonriendo sutilmente.

A Draco le ponía de los nervios esas sonrisitas de Nott, aunque nunca lo admitiría, claro está.

—No, ni de asomo. Sólo estoy dando por sentado un hecho lógico. Potter, y ninguno de nosotros que estamos en cuarto año, somos así de estúpidos.

—Potter sólo está buscando más fama, eso es lo lógico. —dijo Greg, quien ya se había levantado y acercado a los demás.

El Gran Comedor empezaba a vaciarse. Granger y la Comadreja estaban discutiendo, mientras caminaban rápidamente hacia la salida. Draco observó todo con interés.

—Draco —Greg se acercó tímidamente a él—, ¿vamos a robar algo de las cocinas? No quedé satisfecho con la cena de hoy.

—Eres un cerdo, Goyle —reprendió Pansy—. Comes, hablas y piensas como cerdo —continuó ella haciendo gestos—, cada día lo confirmo. ¡Y tú también, Crabbe! —dijo señalando a Vincent.

— ¡Yo no he dicho nada! —exclamó él levantando sus manos.

— ¡Suficiente! —dijo en voz alta Blaise— Estoy harto de sus cuchicheos. No pude escuchar nada de lo que decían los demás.

—No te preocupes, querido —respondió Pansy—, todo era lo mismo… _Potter es un tramposo_, _Potter esto, Potter aquello_ Ugh… —y con una mirada cómplice, se dirigió a Draco— Drake, vámonos juntos, necesito hablarte de algo _a solas. —_enfatizó mirando a Greg y Vincent.

Draco, sabiendo lo que se le venía, sólo pudo suspirar con resignación.

Mientras se alejaban, Pansy se sujetó de su brazo y girando ligeramente la cabeza, dijo:

—Blaise, cariño, ¿necesitas invitación?

Blaise se alejó casi corriendo de los otros tres. Draco se divertía viendo cómo Pansy y Blaise parecían no soportar a los demás Slytherin salvo a él y a Theo. Solían decir que ellos cuatro eran superiores a los demás, y eso, para el _pequeñísimo_ ego de Draco era más que reconfortante.

Ya con Blaise a la par de ellos, Pansy dijo a bocajarro:

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Draco? Ahora todo se complica con Potter.

—Ya he pensado en otro plan.

— ¿Te importaría compartir información con nosotros? —dijo Blaise suavemente.

—No hay necesidad, no se preocupen. Confíen en mí.

Pansy bufó fastidiada y se separó de Draco para alejarse a zancadas en dirección a las mazmorras.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a ella? —preguntó Draco extrañado.

—Pasa que nos ves la cara de tontos, Draco —respondió el italiano—. Mierda, ¡somos tus amigos! 

— ¡Eso lo sé, por eso les digo que confíen en mí!

—No Draco, bien sabes que con Potter participando en ese Torneo, todo se va al carajo con tu maravilloso plan de conquista.

— _¡Shhh!_ Cállate imbécil —se apresuró a hablar Draco cuando vio que ya habían llegado a su destino. No había ni rastro de Pansy—. _¡Sangre Pura!_ —susurró furiosamente la contraseña para poder ingresar— ¿Alguna razón por la que tengas que ir gritándolo para que todo Hogwarts se entere, Zabini?

—Ni te atrevas a enojarte, Draco. Además, yo hablo como se me venga en gana.

—Pues ya te puedes ir haciendo a la idea de lo que te haré, si vuelves a abrir así tu bocaza. No necesito que nadie más sepa de esto.

Ya en la Sala común, pudieron ver a Pansy sentada rectamente en un sillón.

—Te he escuchado, Draco. Y déjame decirte que eres un idiota.

—Pansy... —advirtió Draco.

—_Pansy_ ni que mierdas, escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy. O nos dices ya mismo cuál es tu nuevo _plan, _o nos encargaremos de arruinarte todo con Potter. O por lo menos yo lo haré.

—No se atreverían. —Draco levantó las cejas con asombro.

Blaise, sentándose elegantemente junto a Pansy y cruzando los dedos de sus manos, observó a Draco fijamente.

Aparte de las enigmáticas sonrisas de Theodore, las miradas penetrantes de Blaise solían dejarle desarmado. Draco sabía que a Blaise, a diferencia de Pansy, se le escapaban pocas cosas. 

—Draco, ¿te das cuenta que esto puede ser alguna trampa o jugada del Señor Tenebroso para Potter?

—Voldemort. —corrigió Draco.

Pansy se estremeció y el rubio le dio una mirada exasperada.

—Oh, perdone su Majestad por tener miedo a un psicópata. —se defendió la chica.

—En nada cambia si dices su nombre o no. —replicó él.

Blaise seguía imperturbable, el moreno también llamaba a Voldemort por su nombre, pero más bien en pocas ocasiones. Pansy aún no superaba el temor, y seguía creyendo en esa tonta superstición que Draco aún no terminaba de entender bien.

—Draco, esto--

—Ya lo sé Blaise, estoy al tanto de todo lo que ese loco puede hacer —Draco le interrumpió—. Pero no voy a dejar de seguir con mi propósito.

Pansy rio incrédula.

—A ver, Draco. Para eso, necesitas a Potter vivo, ¿sabes?

—No insultes mi inteligencia, Pans, sé bien lo que hago.

Sus dos amigos aún le miraban con aprensión.

—Está bien… —suspiró Draco después de un rato, fastidiado— Por ahora sólo les diré esto...

E inclinándose de manera conspirativa, y logrando captar más la atención de los otros dos, empezó con voz suave:

—Vi cómo Granger y Weasley discutían, y algo me dice que al parecer, uno de ellos -a no ser que los dos- no está muy contento con Potter.

— ¿Y por qué crees eso? —preguntó Blaise.

—Sólo es intuición, Blaise. Para eso necesito investigar más. Y si es así, por ese hueco me meteré.

— ¿Eh?

—Pansy, dulzura, me refiero a que me iré por ese lado. Por sus eternos perros guardianes.

—Ya veo...

—No, no lo ves... y por eso no me esforzaré más con ustedes. Estoy cansado.

—Draco, ven para acá. —exigió Pansy.

Pero Draco sólo quería irse a su cama y empezar a pensar bien sus próximos movimientos.

—Buenas noches, mañana, si así lo deseo, les contaré más. —dijo alejándose por las escaleras para bajar a los dormitorios, con paso digno.

Pudo oír cómo Pansy empezaba a levantar la voz pero al parecer Blaise la hizo callar. Draco agradeció el mutuo entendimiento que compartía con Blaise. Siempre había sido así. Desde niños, en sus infantiles conspiraciones, Draco sólo necesitaba insinuar ciertas cosas para que el otro lo comprendiera y así poder seguir en lo suyo.

Ya en su habitación, Draco se preparó para la cama. Y al acostarse comprendió que por más que quisiera, no podría emplear tiempo en pensar en algún plan. Les había dicho que tenía uno, claro, pero la verdad era que estaba asustado.

¿Por qué Potter había sido seleccionado para el Torneo?

¿Quién habría puesto su nombre en el Cáliz? Porque era obvio que Potter no había sido, eso lo tenía seguro.

¿Era alguna treta de Voldemort? ¿Habría algún mortífago infiltrado en Hogwarts?

Y con este último pensamiento, se quedó dormido, para enseguida empezar a soñar con lo mismo de cada noche, desde su tercer año en el colegio.

Unos hermosos ojos verdes le miraban con amor y adoración; Draco sabía que eran los de Potter... _Harry, s_e corrigió él mismo. Sólo en su cama y en sus sueños, se permitía pensar en él como realmente deseaba.

_Su Harry_.


	2. Capítulo II

Draco recordaba muy bien cuándo había empezado a fijarse en Harry de una manera distinta.

Él ya sabía desde antes que no le gustaban solamente las chicas, pues su primer beso había sido con Blaise y le había dejado con ganas de más.

Todo producto de un juego donde le dieron a escoger entre Millicent y su amigo. Él, claro está, no tuvo que pensar mucho y besó a Blaise en la boca… Aunque después le habían dicho que el beso debía ser en la mejilla. Pero Draco, por su parte, no se arrepintió ni se avergonzó para nada. Todo lo contrario, quiso repetir, y para su buena suerte, Blaise también.

El día en que Harry Potter le pareció un chico guapo -además de idiota, como siempre- fue en clase con el guardabosque. Exactamente, la clase en la que casi pierde un brazo por culpa de ese Hipogrifo monstruoso.

Harry se veía hermoso subido en esa cosa y cuando aterrizó, momentos después del vuelo con ese animal, su rostro sonrojado y totalmente emocionado, casi dejó sin respiración a Draco.

Desde ese día, aparte de hacerle la vida imposible, se dedicaba a observarlo y fantasear con él. Ya no podía odiarlo como antes, y si lo molestaba era sólo por ver ese brillo furioso en sus ojos verdes, el cual le daba un mayor atractivo.  
  
Un punto a su favor era que su enemistad ahora se basaba en las actitudes de ellos mismos, más que en lo que su padre hubiera hecho en el pasado.

Draco orgullosamente podía alardear de que ya no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort pues su padre, como buen Malfoy, decidió que no se iba a doblegar ante nadie; ni siquiera ante un Mestizo con delirios de grandeza. Narcissa, su bella madre, estaba más que contenta porque su marido hubiera pensado inteligentemente. Siempre le había aconsejado que no era bueno escoger bandos, y que lo mejor era estar en un punto neutral, para propio beneficio de los Malfoy.

Draco, por estas y más razones, se sentía tranquilo por la sabia decisión de sus padres. Y no podía negar que el hecho de que su padre, Lucius Malfoy, fuera un mortífago renegado, le daría una imagen más conveniente... si es que alguna vez se animaba a acercarse a Harry.

Otro factor importante, era sobre la tal _Orden del Fénix_ -o del Dragón, ni siquiera recordaba el nombre- y la pequeña y casi invisible colaboración de su padre, y los padres de sus amigos, a esta. Todo se veía reflejado en información sobre magia oscura, rituales entre los mortífagos y cosas por el estilo… Draco prefería no pensar en eso, eran temas muy escabrosos para él.

Por eso él en su cuarto año de Hogwarts, decidió conquistar a Harry Potter. Comprendía que había sido más que tonto al contarles sobre sus planes a Pansy y Blaise, en un principio. Ahora no había día en que alguno de los dos lo molestaran con preguntas incómodas o risitas -por parte de Pansy- cada que pasaban cerca del Trío de Oro.

En una ocasión, Pansy le había dicho de manera muy atenta, que si por algún milagro se le había pasado por la cabeza el hecho de que Potter no fuera homosexual. Draco, sin inmutarse, le respondió que por él, no había problema. Se consideraba lo suficientemente atractivo como para que el de anteojos pusiera en duda su sexualidad.

Esa mañana de domingo, con las esperanzas renovadas y nuevas ideas en su cabeza, se levantó muy animado. Después de una ducha y de vestirse con un elegante pantalón de lino negro y un buzo verde oliva, salió para encontrarse con Pansy y Blaise e ir a desayunar.

Iban camino al Gran Comedor cuando vieron al famoso Trío por delante de ellos. Con una señal disimulada, Draco les hizo saber a sus amigos que se apresuraran para alcanzar oír lo que decían los Gryffindor, pues parecía que estaban discutiendo.

—... es que no entiendo por qué tienes que mentirnos a nosotros Harry. ¡Somos tus amigos, y no armaremos jaleo si nos dices cómo fue que metiste tu nombre en el Cáliz! —decía Weasley.

— ¡Ya te dicho miles de veces, Ron, que yo no metí nada! No sé quién lo hizo pero si lo supiera, me encargaría de decirle sus cuatro cosas. ¿Piensas acaso que quiero pasar vergüenza ante todo el Colegio en ese estúpido Torneo?

— ¿Y entonces qué pasó Harry? —preguntó Granger suavemente.

—No lo sé, Mione--

—Si lo sabes, y no sé por qué no te tomaste la molestia de decirme. ¡Lo hubiéramos hecho juntos! —interrumpió Weasley, notablemente alterado.

—Ron, no me hagas enojar, ya te he dicho que--

—_Uuuhhh_ —Draco no pudo evitar meterse cuando estaba a dos pasos detrás de ellos— Problemas en el paraíso, ¿eh?

—Cállate Malfoy. —dijo Potter entre dientes.

—Cállame.

Por un momento, Potter lo miró confundido, pero al parecer decidió no darle más importancia y retiró la mirada.

—Vámonos. —dijo a sus amigos, y no había terminado de hablar, cuando Weasley le fulminó con la mirada y se adelantó a grandes zancadas al Comedor.

Los Slytherin rieron mientras Potter y Granger les dirigían una última mirada de odio y se iban, intentando alcanzar a la Comadreja.

—Bueno, pero esto sí que es emocionante —rio Pansy—. Así que aquí es donde empieza a funcionar tu plan, ¿eh?

Draco, sin apartar la vista de Potter mientras este se alejaba, sonrió presuntuoso.

—Claro, Pans. Ya has visto cómo el famoso Trío está en peligro, y esa es mi oportunidad.

Pansy aplaudió emocionada, y Blaise le miró fastidiado.

—Cálmate, chica —y dirigiéndose a Draco dijo: —. Espero que sepas manejar las cosas con ese cabeza hueca. No es presa fácil.

—Exacto, Blaise… —siguió sonriendo— _¿Y qué mejor que eso? _—dijo para sí mismo. 


	3. Capítulo III

Draco no podía negarse a sí mismo lo bien que le caían los gemelos Weasley. Eso sí, jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Los admiraba por ser tan creativos y graciosos con sus bromas, y aunque él era, en ocasiones, víctima de ellas, no podía enojarse por mucho tiempo pues bien sabía que él no era el único conejillo de indias en Hogwarts para los pelirrojos. Muchas veces llegó a preguntarse cómo es que esos dos no acabaron en Ravenclaw, pero reflexionando un poco, sería muy extraño no ver a todas las comadrejas juntas en Gryffindor.

Ahora los veía pregonar su nuevo sistema de apuestas sobre quién sería el ganador y quién el perdedor en la primera prueba del Torneo. Aún faltaba mucho, pero los gemelos argumentaban que era tiempo suficiente para pensar en el monto de la apuesta y en los candidatos a esta.

Draco sonrió disimuladamente. Por cómo se veían, ellos mismos eran capaces de seguir con las apuestas sin importar si su hermano menor, por alguna casualidad, hubiese sido elegido, en lugar de Potter.

Ahora bien, dejando de lado ese vergonzoso lapsus mental... No podía decir lo mismo de la Weasley menor y la Comadreja. A ellos simplemente los odiaba.

La Weasley era una tonta si creía que medio colegio no sabía que ella babeaba por Potter. Y que ella babeara por _su_ Potter, era una afrenta directa.

No por ser engreído ni nada de eso, pero hasta él podía ver que Potter merecía alguien mejor que una pequeña comadrejilla pecosa e insulsa... Alguien como él, estaría bien, muchas gracias.

Por otro lado, estaba la Comadreja.

Draco con sólo pensar en él, tenía que suspirar de exasperación.

¡Ronald Weasley era un estúpido en toda regla!

Dejando aparte el hecho de que el pelirrojo pudo gozar desde el primer día de la amistad de Potter, y Draco no. De que ese estúpido podía disfrutar su tiempo estando junto a Potter, y Draco no. De que ellos habían compartido todas esas aventuras en los años anteriores… ¡_y_ _no con Draco_!

Mejor tomaba aire, no quería alterarse por culpa de ese pobretón.

Ah sí, a lo que iba.

¡Weasley ahora no le hablaba a Potter! ¡Jaj!

A Draco lo único que le importaba era el estado anímico del Cara Rajada. Sin necesidad de _Legeremancia_, él podía ver que Potter estaba sumamente frustrado porque su mejor amigo lo consideraba un traidor.

Nuevamente, Weasley demostraba que era un idiota sin remedio.

Pero, como buen Slytherin, Draco sabía sacar provecho para sí mismo de todas las situaciones. ¡Ahora veía su oportunidad para acercarse a Potter! Claro que aún quedaba Granger, ella era muy inteligente para creer cosas absurdas y al mismo tiempo para no ver malas intenciones en Draco cuando empezara con su plan. Y obviamente, Draco no las tenía.

_Bah... _Igual a él no le importaba, al que quería conquistar era a Potter. Ella podía meterse en sus propios asuntos, ya que estamos.

Con una diversión casi malsana, podía ver cómo Granger se debatía con quien andar. Si con Potter o con Weasley. Claro está, San Potter parecía decirle que a él no le importaba, que no quería que Granger y Weasley discutieran por su culpa, _blah blah blah._

Es que a Draco le daban ganas de comérselo a besos. Muchas veces había criticado su posición de mártir, pero ahora hasta sentía pena por él.

¡Por Merlín, ahora Draco parecía un Hufflepuff!

Mejor dejaba los sentimentalismos para más tarde, cuando ya los necesitara.

De regreso a su sala común, se encontró con Pansy y Theo, quienes estaban haciendo el ensayo de _Encantamientos_. La pelinegra al notar su presencia, hizo gala de su distinguida cualidad para disimular, y disparó:

—Draco, ¿qué has visto? ¿Cómo va todo con Po… con nuestro objeto de investigación?

Draco, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol y sus bien aprendidas reacciones faciales, respondió tranquilamente:

—Voy muy bien, cariño. No te preocupes. Sé buena chica y sigue con tus tareas.

Pansy, recuperándose de su metida de pata, asintió y siguió en lo suyo antes de enviarle una mirada entre ofendida y avergonzada. Pero Theo parecía estar muy interesado en Draco.

Antes de que Nott soltara algún comentario sarcástico e irritante, Draco decidió retirarse a su habitación. En ese día no tenían más clases, así que decidió acicalarse a conciencia para ir a cenar al Gran Comedor en la noche, donde podría seguir espiando a Potter.

Ah… Potter.

_Harry_.

Draco sólo esperaba que todo funcionara. Nunca había querido algo tanto, como una relación con Harry.

Si su padre se diera cuenta de los deseos de su primogénito, seguramente Draco no viviría para contarlo. 


	4. Capítulo IV

Draco odiaba a Moody.

Recordó su intenso rencor hacia ese mequetrefe cuando Pansy, bromeando, le había llamado _Huroncito_ esa mañana.

Todo había empezado por una estúpida pelea con Potter y Weasley, a inicios de ese año. Él ni siquiera había dicho nada, sólo andaba por ahí cerca -como siempre que se trataba del Cuatro Ojos- y luego se vio convertido en hurón por ese estúpido ex-auror.

Gracias a la Urraca de McGonagall, pudo regresar a su forma normal y levantándose dignamente, como un buen Malfoy, dirigió una mirada de odio puro directamente al ojo mágico de ese loco y se encargó de dejarle en claro que su padre se iba a enterar de eso.

Luego, había esperado pacientemente a Avery en su Sala común y cuando este entró, riéndose con los demás, Draco le lanzó un _Venereum_ que lo dejó aullando toda la tarde, ganándose las sinceras felicitaciones de Theo.

A fin de cuentas, todo había sido culpa de Avery-maldito-sea. Por lo que Draco había alcanzado a escuchar, Avery había insultado a la madre de Weasley, y Potter, inteligentemente, le había devuelto el insulto hacia la madre del Slytherin. Así que Avery, siendo Avery, quiso lanzarle un hechizo a traición a Potter mientras este se alejaba, pero Moody dándoselas de héroe, quiso darle una lección, convirtiendo _accidentalmente_ a Draco en hurón.

Draco había estado furioso, muy pero muy furioso, pues todos se habían burlado de él. Bueno, a excepción de Blaise, Theo y el mismo Potter; cosa que no pudo más que alegrarle un poco la vida pues al parecer, Potter no era tan tonto como para ver algo gracioso en que Draco recibiera lo que era para Avery.

Así que haciendo un buen uso de la posición de _Heredero de la familia Malfoy,_ mandó a su lechuza Orión con una breve nota a su padre esa misma tarde.

Al día siguiente, su padrino había irrumpido en la habitación, llevándose a Draco para la oficina de Dumbledore. Draco se dejó llevar como un corderito inocente, y como la injustificada víctima que era.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, vieron a McGonagall, Dumbledore, Moody, Avery y a un Lucius Malfoy mucho más furioso de lo que podría verse el propio Draco alguna vez.

El rubio menor, aún con su pijama, levantó el mentón orgullosamente y miró a Moody con una clara mueca de arrogancia tipo: _te has metido con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, atente a las consecuencias._

Mientras tanto, su querido padre empezaba a amenazar a todo el mundo y a decir que quería a Alastor Moody fuera de Hogwarts, y que si no era mucho pedir, en Azkaban.

Dumbledore, viejo loco, trataba de tranquilizarlo junto con la Urraca.   
Moody estaba en una esquina muy quieto, pero su ojo mágico observaba todo en la habitación. Severus, se veía que trataba de contenerse pero luego de un comentario del anciano, exclamó que en todo caso, Potter había empezado y que merecía al menos uno de los viejos castigos de Filch.

La Urraca le recriminó la falta de seriedad y Avery tembló imperceptiblemente mientras se rascaba los huevos producto de lo que Draco le había hecho el día anterior. Ese imbécil, inteligentemente, había decidido no delatarlo y sólo por eso, fue que Draco no dirigió todo su enojo hacia él. A fin de cuentas, fue Moody él que lo convirtió en hurón.

Todo se solucionó con detención para Avery con Severus y la Urraca, y puntos de menos para Gryffindor y Slytherin. También una disculpa forzada de Moody para Draco, y por qué no, para el propio Lucius, y una alegre invitación de Dumbledore a comer unos tontos caramelos que hicieron pensar a los dos Malfoy que definitivamente ese viejo había perdido la cabeza. 

Ya en las habitaciones privadas de su padrino, y con las tripas rugiéndole del hambre, Lucius lo miró atentamente para luego decir:

—Espero, Draco, que seas lo suficientemente inteligente para ver que Moody se ha convertido en alguien muy sospechoso y peligroso.

—Es sólo un tipo loco, padre.

—Draco —intervino Severus—, tu padre tiene razón. Por muy loco que sea, Moody siempre ha hecho las cosas bien... aunque sus métodos no sean los mejores. En todo caso, eso de que haya elegido hechizarte a ti, en vez de al señor Avery da mucho que pensar.

— ¡Pues que ese estúpido Ojo Mágico no le sirve! ¡Eso es! —explotó Draco.

—Compórtate. —dijo su padre con voz suave y peligrosa. Draco le obedeció de inmediato.

—Draco, hay algo que se me escapa de ese hombre pero aún no logro verlo —continuó Severus—. Moody es peligroso y al parecer no nos tiene en buena estima, a tu padre y a mí. Déjame averiguar más y mantente alejado de él. Haz el mayor esfuerzo por pasar bien sus clases, pero no te metas con él.

—Creen que--

—No te adelantes, hijo. Pero tampoco confíes en nadie —contestó Lucius—. Y vigílalo con disimulo. Cuéntale todo lo raro que veas a tu padrino e infórmame a mí también. Si hay algo que informar a la Orden, podremos aprovechar nuestra oportunidad.

Ahora recordaba bien los consejos de su padre y siempre que veía a Mooody, buscaba pasar desapercibido al mismo tiempo que buscaba algo anormal en él… aparte de su horrible cara.

* * *

Ese miércoles, por culpa de una apuesta con Theo y Blaise, tuvo que ir a la Biblioteca en su hora libre y sacar los libros necesarios para las tareas que necesitaban hacer.

Cuando ya iba a salir -con tremenda torre de libros en sus brazos, todo parte de la apuesta perdida-, vio cómo Potter estaba en una mesa alejada, fingiendo leer.

Claro que estaba fingiendo, Draco lo conocía bien. Además de que alguien no lee un libro mientras sólo mira por la ventana.

Se acercó a su mesa y con gesto teatral dejó caer los inmensos libros provocándole un susto de muerte al pobre Potter.

—Bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso ya ni Granger quiere estar a tu lado, Potty?

—Vete Malfoy.

—Venga, cuéntale al tío Draco tus problemas. ¿No tienes amigos ahora?

—Tengo más de los que tú puedas llegar a tener en tu vida, Malfoy.

_Uff_, golpe bajo. Pero la afirmación del Gryffindor no era del todo cierta.

Draco sabía que por lo menos con Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Greg y hasta el mismo Theo, podía contar para cualquier cosa. Clara prueba era que ellos habían decidido hablar con sus padres para estar en el bando de Dumbledore, sólo porque Draco se los sugirió.

— ¡Ay Potter, eres cruel conmigo! Y yo que te creía un santo.

—Pues ya ves que no... Y ahora mismo me pregunto, ¿por qué Malfoy querría sentar su aristocrático trasero al lado del trasero del _Cabeza Rajada_?

Definitivamente, Potter le encantaba. Draco siempre disfrutaba sus peleas con él.

—Mira, hablando de traseros--

—_Ugh_ Malfoy, cállate. Era una pregunta atórica. Ahora _¡shuu!_ vete, estoy leyendo.

Draco antes que una sonrisa tonta se le escapara, dijo:

—Primero Potter, tú a mí no me espantas como mosca o algo así. Segundo, se dice _retórica._ ¿Qué diablos es atórica? ¡Oh! Ya veo… Granger ya no está para enseñarte el significado de las palabras. —rio.

—Mira Malfoy--

—Y tercero, esa no era una pregunta retórica, y si lo fuera, yo contesto y hago lo que se me dé la gana.

Potter lo observó por un momento y luego cerró su libro, centrando ahora sí, toda su verde mirada en Draco. Sobra decir que Draco se estremeció de emoción.

— ¿No tienes tarea qué hacer? ¿O a otra persona a la cual molestar?

—No.

Potter alzó sus brazos dramáticamente diciendo:

—Pues ten piedad de mí y vete. No quiero verte.

—Pero si soy una vista preciosa, Potty. —dijo Draco haciendo un puchero.

La mirada de Potter se dirigió un momento a sus labios y luego un suave sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas. Se recompuso y Draco se sintió el chico más afortunado.

—Bueno, me voy yo entonces. —dijo levantándose.

Antes de que Potter lograra alejarse, Draco sujetó su brazo sintiendo enseguida un ligero cosquilleo en sus dedos.

_¡Sí que estaba jodido!_ pensó con desconsuelo.

—Malfoy suéltame o te--

—Sólo quiero decirte que aún hay varias personas que sabemos que tú no quisiste estar en el Torneo, Potter —dijo mirándolo a los ojos—. Yo soy uno de ellos. —agregó orgullosamente.

Potter, con los ojos muy abiertos, empezó a balbucear:

—Pe-pero tú y yo no nos caemos bien, t-tú--

Draco repentinamente, con sus ánimos por los suelos, decidió soltarlo y levantarse para recoger sus libros e irse. Potter seguía ahí parado como un pelmazo y con la boca semi-abierta.

— ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de dejar esas estúpidas peleas entre nosotros? —dijo de manera indiferente sin mirar al Gryffindor.

Y con esto se encaminó a la salida de la biblioteca.

Mientras iba por los pasillos, se reprendía mentalmente. ¡Por Merlín! Sólo había sido un comentario de Potter... y Draco, estúpidamente, ya estaba convencido de que el chico de sus sueños -qué cursi sonaba eso, ¡por Salazar!- sólo le odiaba.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Slytherin, dejó los libros en el elegante escritorio frente a los otros y se dirigió a su habitación.

— ¿Has tenido que imprimir los libros, Draco? —se burló Theo.

— _¿Imprimir?_ —preguntó Pansy.

—Es una especie de dicho muggle, niña. Se lo he dicho por que se ha demorado.

—No me digas niña.

Draco ya no los escuchaba. Blaise lo alcanzó en las escaleras y lo retuvo por el hombro.

— ¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Acaso un Dementor te ha chupado el alma?

—No quiero hablar, Blaise.

—Pero--

—Luego te cuento. Aún no le digas nada a Pansy. —dijo zafándose del agarre de su amigo y retomando su camino.

Draco sabía que eso que sentía era una pequeña y estúpida recaída anímica. Esperaba que fuera temporal.

Esperaba que mañana fuera diferente. 


	5. Capítulo V

Draco respiró profundo al salir del aula en desuso.

Había visto la misma muerte allá dentro, por culpa de la varita que se quedó en su cuello durante quince minutos.

También había visto la comprensión.

_Granger._

Había estado descuidado caminando por los pasillos mientras que Vincent y Greg se habían retrasado en el Gran Comedor, cuando fue sujetado por un brazo y en un parpadeo se vio encerrado en un aula con una Granger apuntándole con su varita.

Sin tiempo a gritar o moverse, ella empezó a decirle que qué era lo que se traía entre manos con Potter, que qué había sido eso que pasó en la biblioteca ese día y que por qué se metía con el pobre Potter cuando era obvio que... _Harry está muy agobiado con lo del Torneo y con todo mundo hablando de él._

Y evitando que Draco contestara, ella volvió a recriminarle su inmadurez al haber creado esos estúpidos botones para apoyar a Diggory y decir que Potter apestaba.

Eso último indignó a Draco sobremanera, y antes de que Granger decidiera hacer o decir algo más, él la había detenido:

— ¿Piensas que tengo el tiempo suficiente como para hacer cosas tan ridículas? —luego inflando el pecho había continuado: — Claramente soy capaz de hacer esa clase de encantamientos en objetos y demás cosas y... bueno, ese no es el punto. Créeme, Granger, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Granger había decidido al fin creerle y bajar su varita. Luego, con una mirada suspicaz le había dicho:

—Sé que te gusta Harry, Malfoy. Y sólo Merlín sabe las verdaderas intenciones que tienes con él. Pero antes de que quieras hacer algo malo, piensa en todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar él, y por lo que está pasando justo ahora. Ronald ahora no le habla... y yo me estoy volviendo loca con los dos, pero en ningún momento yo le daría la espalda a Harry. Así que él, con su buen corazón, sabrá apreciar a alguien que esté a su lado; no por lo que pase o lo que su nombre represente, sino para que le brinde un apoyo y amistad que él abiertamente no pediría.

Draco se había quedado mudo y no era capaz de mirarla.

—Confío en ti, Malfoy —continuaba Granger—. En ese chico que dejó de llamarme _Sangresucia_. En el que dejó de burlarse de Harry por ser huérfano, el que ya no le dice a Ron que es un pobretón. Yo sé que esas burlas que haces ahora, no son con la misma malicia de antes y que por alguna razón te has encaprichado con Harry--

—No me he encaprichado.

—Pero él por ahora necesita un amigo —seguía ella ignorándolo—. No sólo por la ausencia de Ron -porque yo sé que eso no durará para siempre-, sino porque en estos momentos y con el Torneo, él necesita de mucho apoyo... _moral_.

Luego, habiéndole dado un pequeño apretón en un hombro, había salido del aula, dejando a Draco pensando en todo lo que había escuchado.

Draco ahora le daba la razón a Granger. Él no ganaría nada diciéndole a Potter de sopetón que si quería salir con él.

_Nuevamente, otro plan fallido_. Pensó con fastidio.

Pero de todas maneras, no desesperó.

Pues en la siguiente clase de pociones con Gryffindor, Potter -como un ángel enviado para Draco- le había mandado una nota en clase.

_"Necesito que hablemos. Tú escoge el día, la hora y el lugar._

_H.P"_

Draco se había sonrojado como una Hufflepuff de primero, y en el mismo pergamino le contestó lo que necesitaba.

Blaise lo había visto todo con una sonrisa sabihonda, y Pansy, que casi se había dislocado el cuello, miraba a Draco con ojos brillantes. Ellos ya sabían todo lo ocurrido con Granger, y Pansy, mostrando una sensibilidad desconocida, había estado de acuerdo con todo, diciendo que no era el momento de molestar al pobre Potter con un novio.

Mientras tanto, en clase, Severus decidía que Potter tenía que ser conejillo de Indias para probar un veneno y luego probar su antídoto. Draco había agradecido que el pequeño fotógrafo de Gryffindor interrumpiera y se llevara a Potter a algo sobre unas fotografías con los otros campeones.

Siguiendo con su poción, Draco había marcado en su subconsciente al próximo sábado, como el mejor día de su vida.


	6. Capítulo VI

Uno de los privilegios con los que contaba Draco por ser ahijado de Severus Snape, era que sus padres le podían visitar regularmente en las habitaciones de este.

Draco no sabía si Dumbledore era conocedor de esto y decidía no decir nada, o si simplemente mantenía más interesado en sus jodidos caramelos que en lo que sucedía en las chimeneas de su colegio.

En la noche del viernes, siguiendo su dramático actuar, Severus había sacado a Draco de su habitación casi a rastras para llevarlo a sus aposentos. La cara que se traía Severus sólo podía indicar problemas, y Draco por un momento temió por sus padres, pero lo que encontró allí lo dejó asombrado.

No sólo estaban sus padres elegantemente sentados en el sofisticado sofá que ellos mismos le habían obsequiado a su padrino. También estaba Potter.

_¡Potter!_

Estaba con un pijama enorme y con el pelo más revuelto de lo común. Y al lado suyo otro hombre. Draco dedujo que era Sirius Black.

Sirius Black, sin señales de haber pasado por Azkaban, era un hombre muy atractivo.

Tenía el pelo largo hasta la altura de los hombros y de un negro brillante. Sus ojos eran grises y el resto de su rostro dejaba ver los rasgos finos y aristocráticos de un Sangrepura de una gran familia.

Pero claro, era Sirius Black.

Obviamente no estaba vestido como por ejemplo, lo estaba su padre. Tenía unos jeans muggles que le hacían ver más atractivo si es que era posible, y arriba algo que se suponía era de cuero. Draco no recordaba qué nombre le daban los muggles a esa prenda.

Disimulando un poco que se había quedado observándolo más tiempo del conveniente, y disimulando también su desilusión al ver que Potter sólo le dedicó una mirada, Draco se acercó a sus padres.

Besando la mejilla de su madre y dejándose apretar cariñosamente su hombro izquierdo por su padre, se sentó entre ellos y Severus se acomodó en una silla alta al frente de la familia Malfoy, luego de mirar con obvio desdén cómo Black y Potter reían alguna chanza secreta y se sentaban con descaro en el escritorio negro favorito de Severus.

—Severus, relájate —rio Narcissa—. Ya sabes que los modales no van con Sirius. Mucho menos con ese chico Potter.

—Deben siquiera tener un mínimo de vergüenza. Estoy siendo muy bondadoso con ellos.

—No te preocupes, el Chucho sólo vino a hablar un poco con el chico —dijo Lucius—. Algo sobre el Torneo, según creo.

—No le digas Chucho, Lucius.

—Él nos decía cosas peores, Cissa. —rebatió Severus.

— ¿Qué cosas, padrino? —preguntó Draco divertido.

—Draco, eso no se pregunta. —regañó su padre.

Narcissa sonrió con malicia y miró a su esposo.

—Sirius le decía a tu padrino _Snivellus,_ y a tu padre--

—Narcissa…

—_Mal-Follado._ —continuó ella, cubriéndose discretamente la boca.

Draco quien en ese momento había estado tomando un poco de agua -cortesía de Severus-, la expulsó toda por la nariz, tosiendo miserablemente.

Narcissa, manejando mejor la situación, le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda mientras Lucius susurraba furiosamente que no era necesario decir eso y que qué se creía Draco dando esa clase de espectáculos.

Con ojos llorosos, vio cómo Potter le observaba con una pequeña sonrisa y cómo Black reía a carcajadas. Draco se sorprendía cómo es que ese hombre tenía la habilidad de reírse como si estuviera ladrando.

— ¡Ah Cissa! ¿Le has contado a tu pequeño Dragón lo bien que nos llevábamos Snivellus y Mal--?

— ¡Cállate, pulgoso!

—Sirius, apresúrate con el chico, tenemos que irnos pronto. —intervino Narcissa.

Black aún riéndose, siguió hablando con Potter.

—Draco, ¿cómo has estado? —preguntó Narcissa después de un rato.

—Bien madre —sonrió él—. He estado--

— ¿Has hecho lo que te dije la última vez? —interrumpió Lucius ansiosamente.

—Mi hijo está hablando, Lucius.

—Puedes hablar con él luego —mirando nuevamente a Draco, dijo: —. ¿Has vigilado a Ojo Loco?

—Sí padre, pero no veo nada raro.

—Draco tiene razón, Lucius —apoyó Severus—. Moody ha estado muy tranquilo últimamente.

— ¿Tan tranquilo como para dar clase sobre _Maldiciones Imperdonables_? —dijo Narcissa con un brillo furioso en sus ojos azules.

—Ya he hablado con Albus sobre eso. Al parecer, le ha dado la regañina de su vida a ese inconsciente.

Draco mucho rato atrás había desconectado de la conversación de los adultos y puesto toda su atención en Potter. Se le veía feliz por estar con su padrino, y Draco no pudo menos que alegrarse porque sus padres pudieran hacer eso posible.

Luego de todo lo ocurrido con Black, Lupin y Pettigrew el año pasado, aún estaban en proceso de un juicio razonable y justo para Sirius Black, con las pruebas de que Pettigrew había sido el culpable de todo. La rata esa estaba desaparecida, y la partida de ineptos que se hacían llamar Aurores aún no habían dado con él.

Mientras todo esto se trataba de arreglar, Black no había querido regresar a Grimmauld Place por un buen tiempo, así que había decidido hospedarse en casa de su prima Andrómeda Tonks para poder restablecerse de todo lo que había pasado en prisión.

Pero Narcissa enseguida intervino, y exigió a Black que se hospedara en la Mansión Malfoy pues ella también era Black, y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con su primo favorito.

Draco aún recordaba la discusión entre sus padres, pero Narcissa, como siempre, había ganado y al día siguiente, Black estaba en su casa silbando alegremente y restregándole en la cara a Lucius, lo _buen cuñado_ que era. 

Ya casi lo vencía el sueño cuando su madre lo pinchó en un lado para que se levantara.

Black se despidió de Potter con un abrazo y se encaminó a la chimenea.

—Es un buen servicio el que nos has prestado hoy, Snivellus. El té que me has ofrecido, ha calentado mis viejos y fríos huesos y ahora podré dormir más a gusto. —dijo Black con ironía.

—No te ofrecería ni veneno, Chucho.

—Ya, vámonos —urgió Narcissa—. Buenas noches, Severus. Hasta luego, Potter.

Potter, visiblemente azorado, sólo inclinó la cabeza. Draco le comprendía; Narcissa Malfoy era imponente.

—Despídete mocoso, la señora Malfoy te ha hablado. —siseó Severus.

—No lo molestes Severus, por mí está bien.

Luego con un beso, ella se despidió de Draco y adentrándose en la chimenea con su primo, desapareció.

—Bueno, Potter. Sí que me impresiona el hecho de que usted sea otro campeón del Torneo... —empezó Lucius.

—Yo no metí mi nom--

—Ya lo sé, muchacho insolente —continuó Lucius con voz monótona. Draco quería desaparecer—. Sólo quería advertirle, como ya habrá hecho el pulgoso, que quien sea que haya metido su nombre en ese Cáliz, le quiere ver muerto.

Potter palideció pero no dijo nada.

—Ojalá continúe con esa extraña suerte suya de salvarse antes de tiempo... Aunque no dure ni diez minutos en la primera prueba. —Lucius sonrió burlón.

—Padre...

—Me voy entonces, ahora que ya mi hijo quiere callarme. Buenas noches, Severus, Potter —y llevándose a Draco hacia la chimenea, Lucius dijo: —. Sigue con lo que hemos hablado, Draco. Y vigila a Potter en ese Torneo. Si logras evitar algo, nos tendrán en mejor estima en la Orden.

—Está bien, Padre.

—Una cosa más. Esto que tienes con ese chico…

Draco enrojeció. ¿Cómo no había previsto que su padre le conociera tan bien?

—Disimula un poco y deja de babear por Potter, das vergüenza —Lucius le miraba con censura—. Y ya sabes bien qué pienso sobre eso, Draco. Tu deber con la familia, no lo olvides. Si has de tener alguna aventura con alguien, por mí, bien. Pero espera a crecer un poco, ¡por Merlín! Y un poco de mejor gusto no estaría mal.

—Papá, por favor--

—Narcissa también lo ha visto, Dragón. Te amamos, pero sabes que eso no tiene futuro, además de que tienes un deber que cumplir.

—Está bien.

—Limítate a vigilarlo en su acostumbrada torpeza y si puedes ser de alguna ayuda, hazlo. Eso sí, no pongas en riesgo tu pellejo.

—Está bien.

—Y deja de repetir como un loro.

—Está--

— ¡Ah! Ve a dormir. —dijo Lucius enderezándose, y dándole un apretón en el hombro, desapareció en la chimenea.

Draco se alejó y recompuso su rostro para encontrarse con Severus, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

_¿Severus también?_ pensó con exasperación.

Potter estaba mirando por la ventana, seguramente al Calamar Gigante que en esos momentos debería estar dando un gracioso y bonito espectáculo con sus largos tentáculos.

— ¡Potter! Salga de mi vista. —dijo bruscamente Severus.

—Sí, profesor.

—Buenas noches, profesor Snape. —se despidió Draco.

Su padrino no se permitía llamarlo por su nombre en presencia de desconocidos y Draco hacía lo mismo, así que el otro sólo inclinó su cabeza al tiempo que cerraba la puerta casi en las narices de Potter. 

Ya fuera, en el pasillo de las mazmorras, Draco fue alcanzado por Potter.

— ¿Sabes que tienes que ir en la otra dirección, Potter? —preguntó Draco para nada molesto con la cercanía del chico— ¿O acaso quieres acompañarme a mi habitación?

Vio con deleite cómo Potter se sonrojaba, para luego decir:

—Ya quisieras, Malfoy —bufó—. Sólo quería recordarte que nos veremos mañana.

— ¿Tan ansioso estás? —Draco sonrió.

Potter bufó exasperado nuevamente, y dio media vuelta para alejarse. Draco rio y siguió su camino.

_Sí, mañana sería un buen día._


	7. Capítulo VII

Draco podía decir que se encontraba en una de las situaciones más bizarras de su vida, mientras estaba sentado junto a Harry Potter frente al Lago.

Habían llegado más de veinte minutos atrás, y Potter aún no le decía nada. Sólo se limitaba a mirar hacia el lago y jugar con la hierba entre sus dedos.

Draco no era desagradecido, para nada. Él apreciaba estar ahí con Potter... así, cerca de él sin mediar insultos o hechizos. Pero no podía negar que se estaba sintiendo incómodo, algo le decía que se estaba perdiendo de algo con él, y lo que más le frustraba, era no entender qué.

Cuando se habían encontrado, Potter le había saludado titubeante y le había pedido que lo acompañara al roble que estaba junto al lago.   
Draco, en su ingenuidad de chico enamorado, había imaginado que Potter quería un sitio a solas para declarársele, pero tuvo que reaccionar y seguirlo sin dejar anticipar nada en sus expresiones.

Todo ese rato lo habían pasado en silencio y Draco no había pensado en romperlo.

¡Fue Potter el que lo citó! ¡Él era el que tenía que hablar!

Pero el Gryffindor estaba muy tranquilo en su mutismo y no se le veía intención de mencionar algo.

Draco, decidiendo que ya era suficiente habló:

—Potter, soy consciente de que el estar junto a mí, sea un aliciente para tu satisfacción y te veas en ese estado de éxtasis que te lleva a no querer decir nada. Pero, sinceramente y con toda la vergüenza del mundo, debo decirte que es mejor que regreses al mundo de los vivos y digas lo que tengas que decir. No he podido desayunar bien y ya tengo fatiga.

Sin mirarlo, el otro respondió:

—Esperaba que hubieras hecho lo que tenías que hacer para que pudiéramos hablar tranquilos.

— ¿Hablar? Ya me dirás tú cuando quieres empezar. Y para tu información, mi digestión es delicada, así que no puedo estar comiendo un desayuno completo tan temprano.

Potter guardó silencio un momento para luego suspirar y mirar a Draco fijamente:

—Lo que me dijiste en la biblioteca, ¿era cierto?

—Te dije muchas cosas, Potter.

— ¿Me crees cuando digo que no tuve nada que ver con el Cáliz? —preguntó él directamente.

Draco esperó un momento para poder escoger bien sus palabras.

—No es cuestión de creerte, Potter. Sólo es sentido común.

—Ah. —su voz tenía un tinte de decepción.

—Anda, Potter, no es para tanto. Eso no lo digo en mi caso. No eres tan estúpido como para mentir sobre eso.

Los ojos de Potter brillaron por un momento, robándole el aliento a Draco.

—Pues me alegra oír eso, ¿sabes? Y más si es de tu parte. Te considero una persona totalmente inteligente y... aprecio tu opinión. Bueno, ya sabes... esto... yo quería agradecerte y... sí.

Draco adoraba la elocuencia de Potter. Y ese pequeño halago que le había hecho el azabache, caló hondo en su corazón.

—Eso ya lo sabía, Potter.

Potter sonrió un poco, para luego carraspear.

—También quería decirte que tienes razón en lo último que me dijiste. Parecemos tontos.

—Tú lo eres.

—Ambos, Malfoy. —dijo él riéndose.

Draco no pudo reprimir su sonrisa.

—Sería genial que dejáramos de comportarnos como niños —continuó Potter—, es decir, me refiero a que... bueno, tú y yo deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo, ya sabes.

—Ah, Potter, ¿tan pronto me estás haciendo esa clase de propuestas? ¿No tienes un Torneo en el cual pensar?

Potter rio avergonzado y le dio un golpe amistoso.

—Quiero decir que me gustaría que tú y yo tuviéramos una tregua, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y luego me llevarás a la cama? —Draco medio bromeó.

— ¡Malfoy, por amor a Merlín! ¿Sólo piensas en eso? —Potter le miró fijamente.

Una profunda carcajada brotó de la garganta de Draco y la de Potter se le unió enseguida.

—Te estoy hablando en serio.

—Lo sé, Potter —y con voz baja añadió: —. A mí también me gustaría.

Draco no supo describir la expresión que cruzó por la cara de Potter.

— ¡Muy bien! Es otra oportunidad que no puedo perder. Desde lejos he aprendido a conocerte mejor. Incluso Sirius me habla de lo que hace tu padre por la Orden, así que confío en ti.

—Me siento utilizado. —gimió Draco dramáticamente.

— ¡No! No me refiero a eso... Es que--

—Ya déjalo, Potter. Te va a dar algo. —rio Draco.

De repente, Potter se puso de pie, asustando un poco a Draco, y extendiendo primero su mano izquierda para luego cambiarla rápidamente a la derecha, dijo afectadamente:

— ¡Hola! Soy Harry, Harry Potter. Mucho gusto. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?

Draco, todavía conservando un poco de su autocontrol para evitar lanzarse al cuello del Gryffindor, se puso de pie y extendió elegantemente su mano, aceptando la de Potter:

—Soy Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto —le siguió el juego—. Y respecto a lo otro... _mmm_ Me lo pensaré. Es muy pronto para que salgamos juntos.

Potter le miró confundido por un momento, para luego cambiar su expresión por una socarrona. Sonrió, y haló de Draco por un brazo hacia sí mismo, y le dijo con voz lenta y suave:

— ¿Tan necesitado estás, _Draco_?

El oír cómo Potter -no, no Potter- _Harry_ decía su nombre por primera vez y de esa forma, envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo.

—No necesitas saber eso, _Harry_.

Potter rio y soltó su agarre.

—No tienes remedio. Ya que estamos, podemos ir a desayunar juntos, ¿qué te parece?

—Tú ya desayunaste. —Draco tenía que hacerse un poco el difícil.

—Bueno, pero soy un buen amigo, y te acompañaré a desayunar ahora.

— ¡Está bien! —Draco fingió un suspiro exasperado— Pero ten un poco de modales o te hechizo el trasero.

—_Nah_, lo importante es que la comida entre en tu boca, ¿no?

Draco pudo ver que en todo ese momento, los hermosos ojos de Harry estaban brillando con emoción. Cosa que no había pasado en los días anteriores por culpa de esa Comadreja. Lo odió más que antes por eso y se alegró por hacer que Harry fuera el mismo de antes. ¡Qué feliz se sentía!

—_Eww_, no quiero que me vean sentado a la mesa contigo, troglodita.

Otra carcajada de Harry inundó el ambiente.

—Vamos, ya escucho tu estómago rugir como león, y eso es raro, viniendo de una serpiente. —Harry se rio solo de su propio chiste.

—A veces creo que tienes el sentido del humor en el culo, Potter. —sonrió Draco.

Cuando ya estaban frente a las grandes puertas, Harry se giró hacia él, mirándole inseguro.

— ¿De verdad somos amigos?

Draco se exigió a sí mismo no buscar en ese preciso momento a Weasley y matarlo.

—Lo somos, Harry. —dijo de la manera más convincente que fue capaz.

La amplia y sincera sonrisa de su nuevo amigo fue el mejor regalo que Draco hubiera recibido en su vida.


	8. Capítulo VIII

_Harry y él caminaban juntos por el Bosque Prohibido tomados de la mano. Draco llevaba la luz para iluminar su camino en pos de la sangre de un unicornio._

_Estaban en su primer año, en un castigo con el guardabosque. Eran mejores amigos y ambos estaban en Slytherin y una de sus constantes travesuras les había merecido ese castigo._

_Draco estaba indignado y a la vez asustado, pero Harry estaba emocionado y apretaba su mano confortándolo y diciéndole que esa sería otra de sus aventuras._

_No existía Voldemort, Harry era feliz, Draco también lo era._

_Lo del unicornio se debía a una estúpida rebelión de las acromántulas. Ellas sólo querían hacer escándalo, pues aún no se atrevían a matar a unicornios._

_Draco, a pesar de todo, se sentía seguro en compañía de Harry. Lo quería mucho, y seguramente que Harry a él también. Habían compartido muchos momentos y Draco sólo quería crecer y ser más guapo para poder invitar a salir a Harry. Él sabía que así tenían que ser las cosas, que ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos por siempre._

_Harry se giró hacia él con una sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando. Le acarició la mejilla a Draco y empezó a decir..._

Un peso en su estómago lo dejó sin aire. Despertó asustado sólo para ver a Pansy encima de él y mirándole con unos escrutadores ojos marrones. Su cabello negro le hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

— ¡Pansy! ¡Quítate de encima! —gritó Draco como pudo.

— ¡Deja de gritar, Draco! —Blaise despertó también, y de haber sido posible, Draco habría caído fulminado por su mirada.

— ¡Tú a mí no me gritas, Blaise! —Draco le respondió también a gritos, mientras trataba de quitarse a Pansy de encima.

— ¡Tú a mi menos! —el italiano no se quedó atrás.

Pansy empezó a reírse como una posesa, mientras Draco y Blaise se fulminaban con la mirada desde sus camas.

Draco aún lamentaba haber aceptado compartir dormitorio con Blaise, pues así Pansy se consideraba con derecho absoluto a entrar cuando se le diera la gana.

—Oh Drake, ¿con quién soñabas? Cuéntanos. —dijo Pansy con voz dulzona.

—A ti te lo voy a decir. —ironizó el rubio.

Blaise bufó enojado y se ocultó entre sus cobijas y cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

— ¿Soñabas con Potty? —insistió la chica.

—Vete, Pansy.

— ¿Acaso estaban haciendo cositas sucias en el Bosque Prohibido? —su sonrisa era enorme. Pansy no se iba a rendir.

— ¿Bosque Prohibido? —repitió Draco asustado.

—Ajá, eso decías.

—Yo no hablo en sueños, Pansy. Ahora hazme el favor de irte, y cuando tengas nuevamente la bondad de visitarnos, que sea a una hora adecuada y no encima de mí. Gracias y adiós. —Draco trató de regresar a su posición anterior, pero obviamente, fue imposible.

—Draco, ¿no nos vas a contar lo que pasó con Potter ayer? —dijo Pansy ignorándolo.

Blaise al parecer estaba despierto, porque salió de su escondite y se acomodó para oír el chisme.

—Se los diré luego... —Draco pidió paciencia a cualquier divinidad— Pansy, por lo que más quieras, déjame dormir.

— ¿Quieres seguir teniendo sueños húmedos con Potter? —se burló ella.

Draco se apresuró a mirarse la entrepierna pero vio que todo estaba normal. Su sueño había sido algo muy diferente.

—Pues ya ves que no. Y si así fuera, ¿qué?

— _¿Qué?_ Pues que me tienes que contar, Draco.

— ¡Jamás! Blaise, sé buen amigo y saca a esta chismosa de la habitación. Tendrás mi eterna gratitud de Malfoy, ya verás. —rogó Draco a su amigo.

Pero Blaise, como el gran cabrón que era, bostezó indiferente y volvió a cubrirse con sus mantas. Pansy rio al ver el desespero en la cara del rubio, y decidió retirarse por su propia cuenta.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Pansy y Blaise ya se sabían al derecho y al revés todo lo que había pasado con Harry el día anterior. En realidad la información había salido de Draco por culpa de amenazas dignas de un Slytherin. Ahora, cuando iban camino a su Sala Común para adelantar tareas, se encontraron con Harry y Granger.

— ¡Eh, Potter! —Draco sonrió animado por la mirada cálida en el Gryffindor. Así que decidió bromear un poco— ¿Acaso en tu habitación no hay un espejo? ¿Cómo es que no viste ese nido de pájaros que tienes en la cabeza?

—Hola Draco, ¿cómo estás? —los ojos verdes brillaban por el desafío— Pues tú deberías dejar de usar gomina, ¿no crees? Lo digo porque te hace ver más hurón que de costumbre.

Granger los miró a ambos para luego poner los ojos en blanco.

—Ustedes dos son el uno para el otro. —dijo.

—Ya lo creo que sí, Granger. —intervino Pansy con intención.

—Vámonos, Harry. —dijo Granger halando de él y mirando extrañamente a Pansy.

Harry le dio una última sonrisa al rubio y se dejó llevar por la chica. Draco rio y siguió adelante.

—Sinceramente, Draco, el día en yo pueda entender cómo es tu modus operandi…

—Ni te esfuerces Blaise —Draco desestimó las paalras de su amigo—, a pesar de que él me guste, o que seamos amigos, no podré dejar de ser así con él. Así es como funcionamos.

—Bah, déjalo cariño. Draco es raro. —dictaminó Pansy.

* * *

La semana pasó y con ella, más encuentros con Harry. Cada día, la confianza y camaradería crecía entre ellos.

Harry se animaba a contarle sus cosas y se ponía muy nervioso cada que Draco le coqueteaba directamente. El rubio quería creer que Harry era consciente que lo que Draco decía, iba en serio, pero eso era algo imposible con el despistado chico.

Todo hasta que un día, el Niño que Vivió, le sorprendió. 

Habían estado hablando en un receso de clases y Draco, como acostumbraba, empezó a molestarle luego de que Harry le hablara sobre las próximas pruebas del Torneo.

—Estoy muy nervioso por la primera prueba —se había quejado Harry—. De verdad que no quiero hacer el ridículo ante todos. ¿Y qué tal que me termine metiendo en más problemas de los que ya tengo? Todo el mundo piensa que quiero quitarle protagonismo a Cedric, y Ron no deja de molestarme con esas tonterías de entrevistas y fotografías. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que me pasó con Skeeter? —Draco asintió y Harry continuó: — Pues ha publicado tanta basura en El Profeta desde entonces, y Ron es tan... tan...

—Imbécil.

— ¡No! Bueno, sí. Se lo cree todo. ¡Y él me conoce bien, por Merlín! No sé qué más hacer, ni cómo siquiera hacer algo decente en la primera prueba. Sirius me dice que me tranquilice pero yo estoy seguro de que me quemaré el culo sin haber siquiera agarrado mi varita.

—Es una pena, Harry, que tengas que sacrificar tu culo. Un verdadero desperdicio. —había bromeado Draco en tono jocoso y lastimero.

La mirada de Harry había dejado de estar en la lejanía, para pasar en toda la persona de Draco.

—Eh, Draco... yo he querido preguntarte algo.

— ¿Hmm?

—Tú... bueno, es algo diferente a lo que estábamos hablando. Eh… pues, yo me preguntaba si tú… bueno, tú--

— ¡Escúpelo, Potter! Me estresas —Draco había tenido que urgirle a hablar, porque de otro modo, no hubiera podido soportar la tentación de ver esos deliciosos labios moviéndose.

— ¿Tú eres gay? —soltó Harry de sopetón.

Draco no pudo controlarse antes de mostrarse en evidencia y abrir su boca y sus ojos a lo más que podía. Le miró de hito en hito.

— ¿Po-por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que... las cosas que dices, ¿sabes? —Harry se había sonrojado— No lo sé... Discúlpame, no debí preguntarte eso.

— ¿Hay algún problema en que yo lo sea? —Draco tenía que saber en qué se estaba metiendo.

— ¿Seas qué?

—Gay.

—Ah —Harry había lucido incómodo—. Bueno, creo que no… ¡No! No lo hay. Es decir, Hermione me ha dicho que en el Mundo Mágico no hay problema con eso.

— ¿Tú lo eres? —había preguntado Draco estúpidamente.

— ¿Eh? ¡No! Draco, no —Harry había reído—. No creo que lo sea.

Draco tragando saliva y obligándose a parecer sereno, había decidido bromear:

— ¡Pues qué lástima!

— ¿Entonces si eres gay? —Harry había preguntado en voz más alta.

— ¿Quisieras por favor hablar más alto? No te entendí.

—Ah, lo siento. —Harry se había sonrojado.

—No soy gay, Harry —Draco había hablado en voz baja, atrayendo más la atención de Harry—. Más bien, bisexual. Aún puedo mirar con gusto un buen par de piernas en las chicas de sexto y séptimo. Además, el hecho de que bromee con esas cosas no me hace gay.

—Ah. —había dicho Harry simplemente.

— ¿Y? ¿Estás decepcionado? Potter, cuando quieras sólo me dices y lo intentamos tú y yo.

— ¡Merlín! Contigo definitivamente no se puede, Draco! —Harry le había dado la espalda. 

Después de eso, Harry se comportaba un poco cohibido con Draco. Este temía haberle espantado, pero después, asesorado por Pansy, se dio a la tarea de tener paciencia con el insufrible Gryffindor.

Pero días después, Harry le preguntó, nuevamente de sopetón, si a Draco le parecía atractivo Cedric Diggory.

Draco sintió un pequeño tic en la vena de su sien y le preguntó:

— ¿Te gusta Diggory?

— ¡No! Sólo te estoy preguntando.

Draco, hábilmente y sin querer pensar más en ello, cambió de tema.

Más tarde, en la soledad de su dormitorio, las preguntas vinieron a su cabeza con mayor fuerza. ¿Por qué tanto interés en ese Hufflepuff? ¿Acaso Harry le veía algún atractivo a ese y _no a_ Draco?

No, eso no podía ser. Harry era _suyo._ Con ese pensamiento bien claro en su mente, se dispuso a dormir. Ya tendría que pensar en algo, si es que no quería perder a Harry.

Luego, un recuerdo se le vino en ese momento. _¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?_

¡En el Mundial de Quidditch! Él había visto a Harry muy cerca de Diggory. ¡Y Diggory le sonreía como un imbécil! ¡Inaceptable!

_No, no, no, no._ Primero hechizaba con una imperdonable a Diggory antes que permitir que él le quitara lo que le pertenecía. Claro, tendría que vigilarlos. Como decía el andrajoso de Moody. ¡Alerta Permanente! -o algo así.

_Moody..._ pensó Draco antes de dormirse _¡No he averiguado nada nuevo sobre él!_

Su padre lo iba a matar.


	9. Capítulo IX

Se acercaba la primera prueba del Torneo y Draco estaba muy nervioso pues intuía que esas pruebas estarían pensadas para magos habilidosos y esto le hacía temer por Harry.

Merlín sabía que Draco era consciente de lo capaz que era Harry para enfrentarse a las cosas, pero considerando que aún era muy joven, que le faltaba aprender muchas cosas, y que la mala suerte parecía acompañar a Harry continuamente, Draco sabía que tenía motivos más que suficientes para temer por la seguridad del Gryffindor. 

Ahora Harry y él estaban juntos en la biblioteca. El Gryffindor ya había dejado de comportarse extraño y de hacer preguntas un tanto incómodas. Claro que ahora pareciera que Harry siempre buscaba tocar a Draco sin razón alguna. Gestos como el roce de piernas, apretones en el hombro, o la forma en que solía envolver sus hombros con un brazo...

No es que Draco se quejara, para nada, pero eso le parecía raro.

Con los nervios del Torneo, Harry estaba más despistado de lo normal con pociones y Draco había accedido a ayudarle, no sin antes hacerle ver que ya ni Granger quería seguir insistiendo en meter algo de materia gris en su cerebro.

Y hablando de Granger, esta entró a la biblioteca. Weasley andaba un poco rezagado detrás de ella y Draco ya se olía una pelea.

La castaña giró su cabeza en todas direcciones y cuando los vio, sonrió misteriosamente y se apresuró a acercárseles. Weasley se quedó unas mesas más alejado sin que esto impidiera oír lo que tendría que decir Granger.

— ¡Harry! Te he estado buscando por todos lados, nunca imaginé verte acá. ¡Hola, Malfoy!

— ¿Eh? —dijeron Harry y Draco al tiempo.

Hermione ondeó una mano y empezó:

—Harry, necesitaba decirte que--

—Espera Mione —interrumpió Harry poniéndose tenso de repente—. ¿Qué hace Ronald aquí?

Granger lo miró confundida y giró para ver cómo Weasley se hacía el que miraba un libro en su mesa. Al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de que él la había seguido.

—Oh... bueno… —tomó aire— Ronald me pidió que te dijera que Seamus le dijo que Dean le dijo a Parvati que Hagrid te busca.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Draco y Harry a la vez, de nuevo.

—Merlín. Que Ronald… —Granger suspiró— Mira, Harry, sólo busca a Hagrid, él necesita verte.

Weasley ya no disimulaba que estaba pendiente de la conversación. Draco aprovechó su oportunidad.

—Harry —dijo al azabache—, ¿es que acaso la Comadreja no puede entregarte un mensaje tan simple como ese? ¿Tan mal está todo?

Draco no había podido evitar echar más veneno a la situación de Harry y Weasley, todo por sacarse la espinita con esa Comadreja... y también para tener a Harry para él solo. Ya tenía suficiente con aguantar a Granger.

—Tú no te metas, Draco... —Harry dijo, ignorando el gesto indignado del rubio—Hermione, puedes decirle a Ron que yo le mando a decir que es un imbécil y que--

— ¡No soy tu lechuza, Harry! —dijo ella, pisoteando con fuerza para luego salir de la biblioteca no sin antes darle una dura mirada a la Comadreja. Este enrojeció y se fue tras ella sin mirar a Harry.

Después de un rato de silencio, Draco carraspeó y dijo:

—Bueno, vine a la biblioteca a sufrir contigo pero no pensé que la tarde de hoy estuviera tan entretenida y--

—No molestes, Malfoy. —le cortó Harry con malhumor.

— _¿Malfoy?_ —Draco repitió su apellido, con sorpresa— ¿Qué te he hecho yo?

—Déjame en paz y sigamos con este ensayo. —Harry tomó su pluma bruscamente.

—Harry, no tienes que ponerte así conmigo —Draco trató de no dejarse llevar por la actitud de Harry—. Sólo estaba bromeando, sabes que no puedo evitarlo.

—Pues me harías un gran favor si no volvieras a hacerlo.

Draco decidió acabar con el tema antes que Harry se fuera de su lado.

—Bueno, ¿y por qué querría el Guardabosques verte?

—Se llama Hagrid, Draco. Él, además de eso, es profesor.

—_Profesor Hagrid._ —se corrigió Draco solemnemente. Harry le regaló una suave sonrisa y Draco se la devolvió.

—No lo sé, seguramente quiere tomar el té conmigo o que le ayude con algo sobre Fang.

— ¿Ese perro feo y baboso que tiene?

— ¡Draco! Fang sólo es muy... húmedo.

— ¿Sabes que tengo húmedo ahora mismo? —Draco sonrió coquetamente.

Harry rio fuertemente y la señora Pince les siseó desde su escritorio.

—No te rindes, ¿cierto?

—Nunca. Contigo nunca, Potty.

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento, para luego decir:

— ¡Puedes venir conmigo! Puedes venir conmigo a lo que sea que me necesite Hagrid.

—No tengo nada que hacer por allá —Draco apartó la mirada, fingiendo desinterés—. Ese tipo no me aguanta, ni yo a él.

—_Vamos, _Draco. Pareciera como si hablaras de Voldemort. ¡Es sólo Hagrid!

—No quiero ir —se enfurruñó Draco—. Más bien puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche, Potter. Ya sabes, tú y yo en un aula vacía. —dijo mirándole sugestivamente.

— ¡Draco, deja de molestarme con eso! —dijo Harry, riendo nervioso— Ya tengo una idea... Puedes ir con mi capa y estar al lado mío y--

— ¿Y por qué quieres ir conmigo? —Draco interrumpió— ¿Y cómo crees que me voy a cubrir con una capa? ¡Pareceré un mago oscuro o un dementor!

—Te hablo de _Mi Capa_, Draco —dijo Harry elevando la voz. Pince volvió a sisear pero el Gryffindor estaba muy emocionado como para prestarle atención. En tono jocoso, continuó: —. Ya sabes, soy Harry Potter y por ende, soy especial. Mi capa también es especial.

Draco estaba a un paso de besarle con frenesí y abrazarle fuertemente. Le encantaba que Harry bromeara de esa forma. Cosa que no sería cierta si eso hubiera pasado en sus primeros dos años en Hogwarts, cuando todo era distinto.

—Bueno, si es así, entonces no tengo ninguna queja, _oh Harry Salvador de los Mortales Potter._

Harry sonrió.

—Y contestando a tu otra pregunta, quiero llevarte porque no quiero ir solo, además de que eres mi amigo y es hora de que pruebes mi capa, como Hermione y... Ron.

—Ven, no gimotees nuevamente como perro por ese. Acepto ir contigo, consuélate.

—No era una petición y mucho menos estaba gimoteando.

— ¿Otra vez con las propuestas indecentes, Potter? —dijo Draco omitiendo el tema de la Comadreja.

Harry rio nuevamente.

* * *

Esa noche, ya habiendo acordado el lugar y hora de encuentro, Draco estaba esperando impaciente a que el estúpido de Harry se dignara a aparecer. A él le enfurecía la impuntualidad, y ni Harry se iba a salvar de su reprimenda.

—Oh, pero si Harry Potter El Magnífico al fin nos honra con su presencia. —dijo entre dientes cuando el azabache estuvo a su lado, buen rato después.

—Me he demorado un poco buscando algo, luego me he encontrado con Ron y--

—No me digas que ya son amigos de nuevo.

—Sigue sin hablarme, si es lo que quieres saber.

—No me importa, dame tu capa.

El ceño de Harry se relajó y con una pequeña sonrisa, le pasó una capa muy simple, a opinión de Draco. Se la puso y sintió cómo la suave tela le acariciaba por encima de la ropa. Un olor le llamó la atención y Draco lo asoció a lo que olía Harry. Ahora quería quedarse con esa capa para siempre.

— ¿No notas nada raro, Draco?

—Que huele a diablos, sólo eso. ¿Esta es tu idea de capa? Mejor dicho, ¿esta es _Tu Capa_?

Pero cuando bajó la mirada para comprobar si le cubría los pies, no vio nada y ahogó un grito.

—Mi Capa es una Capa de Invisibilidad, _Drake_. —dijo Harry socarronamente.

— ¡Wow! ¿Cómo es que tú tienes una y yo no?

—Soy Harry Potter, por si lo olvidabas.

Está bien, ahora Draco no quería besarle ni abrazarle.

—Vete a la mierda. Tendrás que prestármela cuando te lo diga, no puedo desaprovecharla.

—Sí, sí, sí... como tú digas, Draco Malfoy. Ahora sígueme.

Juntos se fueron caminando en dirección a la cabaña. Draco iba en una nube pues nunca hubiera creído tener una de esas Capas encima. No se imaginaba el oro que pagaría su padre por una de ellas.

Cuando llegaron, Harry tocó a la puerta y Hagrid asomó la cabeza, mirando a ambos lados antes de salir de allí.

—Oh, pensé que ibas a preparar té, Hagrid.

—No _'arry_. Quiero llevarte a un lugar especial. Pero tienes que prometerme que no le dirás nada a nadie, ¿me oyes? Sígueme sin hacer ruido.

Draco estaba asustado. Seguramente ese hombre querría llevarse a Harry para lo profundo del bosque y hacerle algo... ¡Merlín! Mejor ni lo pensaba.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, sacó el brazo de la capa y sujetó a Harry del hombro.

—Volvamos, Harry —susurró—. No quiero estar más aquí.

—No pasa nada Draco, sigue a mi lado. Hoy no hay unicornios muertos.

Lo último hizo que Draco ahogara una exclamación. Unicornios…

_¿Pero qué...?_

— ¿Qué has dicho _'arry_?

—Nada, Hagrid —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Sólo me preguntaba cuánto falta para llegar. Tengo sueño y no quiero que las clases de mañana se me hagan pesadas.

— ¿Ves ese resplandor rojizo de allí? ¡Ya estamos cerca!

Pronto llegaron allí, y Draco al recorrer con la mirada todo el lugar, quedó sin palabras.

Dragones.

¡Putos dragones!

Su pesadilla en la niñez y cruel broma con su propio nombre. ¡Dragones! ¡DRAGONES!

Todo pasó en un parpadeo para Draco.

Conversaciones. Galés Verde. La directora de Beauxbatons. Hocicorto Sueco. Un Weasley. Dragones. Karkarov. Bola de Fuego Chino. Cadenas. Torneo. Colacuerno Húngaro. Hagrid. Dragones. Primera prueba.

Espera... ¿Primera prueba? ¿Dragones en la primera prueba?

No pudo evitar gemir y buscar la mano de Harry para apretarla con fuerza, al tiempo que el otro chico aceptaba su mano y entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos.

Harry estaba pálido, y muy asustado. Draco seguramente estaría peor. 


	10. Capítulo X

Draco tenía muchas emociones encontradas, así que ahora mismo estaba sumamente estresado.

Estaba nervioso y preocupado por la seguridad y vida de Harry Potter en la primera prueba, que sería dentro de poco. También estaba preocupado por un viaje que estaba haciendo su padre en esos días a un país muy lejano, del cual no había dado muchos detalles a su esposa e hijo.

Estaba angustiado por tener que ver a los dragones una vez más, y también por ver a Harry intentado no hacerse quemar el culo por alguno de ellos. ¿Qué tal si a último momento, decidían que cada campeón se tenía que enfrentar a los cuatro dragones juntos? Draco no querría verlo.

Ah, y también estaba enojado y exasperado. Sí, muy enojado. Ahora a Harry se le había ocurrido contarle a Diggory sobre los dragones.

Habían discutido por eso, pero Harry no había dado su brazo a torcer. Él y su estúpida moralidad Gryffindor.

—Vamos Draco, no te enojes. Es justo que Cedric sepa lo que le espera.

— ¿Y por qué no le dices a otra persona para que le diga todo eso a _Cedric_? —dijo escupiendo el nombre del Hufflepuff.

—Pues porque se lo quiero decir yo y punto. Me va y me viene si te gusta o no. ¿Me vas a acompañar?

—No.

— ¿Qué?

—Dile a Granger o hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore si es que quieres. No quiero verle la cara de zoquete a Diggory.

— ¡Pareces un mocoso de cinco años, Draco Malfoy! ¡Eres un completo grano en el culo!

—Pues si tanto te molesto ¡vete!

— ¡Bien!

— ¡Bien!

Ambos estaban agitados y Draco no pudo dejar de pensar cuánto le gustaría que estuvieran agitados por _otra_ cosa.

—No quiero que te enojes conmigo, Draco —tanteó Harry en tono apaciguado, después de un momento—. Está bien si no me acompañas, pero ni creas que yo vaya a dejar de ir por eso. Cedric merece saberlo. No quiero que él sea el único en desventaja.

— ¿Y acaso crees que él hubiera hecho lo mismo contigo?

Harry no dijo nada, pero seguía mirándole desafiante.

—Ve y haz lo que te dé la gana. Ya veremos cuando ese Hufflepuff te patee el culo con el puntaje final. —continuó Draco.

—No me importan los puntajes. Bien lo sabes.

—_Bah_, no me hables.

Draco sabía muy bien qué era lo que le pasaba. Celos. En su estado más puro. No quería que Harry se acercara a Diggory, pero el azabache era tan terco, que no podría convencerlo.

—Draco, no seas niño. —dijo Harry tratando de conciliar.

Draco, sin poder evitarlo giró en redondo y abrazó a Harry fuertemente. _Harry era suyo_, ese era el mantra que se repetía cada noche. Sabía que podría parecer posesivo, pero es que él había visto cómo Diggory miraba a Harry. Y claramente no eran paranoias. ¡Y el colmo de todo era que Harry ni siquiera se daba cuenta!

Una vez, caminando por los pasillos con Harry y Granger, un grupo de sexto año de Hufflepuff salía de un aula y entre ellos iba Diggory. Cuando los vio, como buen Hufflepuff, Diggory sonrió y saludó a Draco y compañía. Sí, a Draco también... Pero la mirada que Diggory dedicó a Harry, fue muy diferente a una simple cortesía. Muy diferente.

Granger también lo había notado y le había dicho a Draco que disimulara un poco los celos para que no asustara a Harry.

_¡Ja! Como si Harry fuera una damisela_ había dicho él. Granger le dijo que no se refería a eso y Draco no quiso seguir escuchando.

Ahora, en el aula en el que siempre solían reunirse -para más privacidad-, estaban Draco y Harry abrazados. Harry le había correspondido al abrazo y no había preguntado nada.

—Sólo... sólo déjame dicho cuando lo vas a hacer, y te acompañaré. —murmuró Draco contra su pelo negro, atesorando su olor.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Harry con la voz amortiguada por el hombro de Draco.

—Sí.

Se separaron y se miraron por un breve instante. Harry se sonrojó un poco y dijo con voz casual:

— ¿Por qué me abrazaste?

Draco no sabía qué responder. Tenía tantas opciones, pero ninguna llegaba a su boca.

—Porque lo necesitaba. —dijo al fin.

Harry asintió y miró a otro lado.

— ¿Por qué me correspondiste al abrazo, Harry? —devolvió Draco.

—También lo necesitaba. —Harry le miró fijamente.

Draco entendió lo que quiso decir. Harry necesitaba a un amigo, y había temido haber perdido a Draco en tan poco tiempo.

Pero Draco lo había hecho por motivos diferentes.

—Pensé que era porque ya no habías podido resistirte a mí, Potter. Me ilusioné con algo más, después del abrazo. —bromeó.

—Dañas todo el romanticismo, Malfoy. Piensas en follar y yo en besar.

— ¿Querías besarme? —preguntó Draco asombrado.

La estruendosa carcajada de Harry se dejó escuchar en el aula, mientras él pasaba su brazo derecho por los hombros de Draco.

—Ya me dirás cuando estés listo para enfrentar al gran monstruo Cedric Diggory. Qué no pase de mañana, por favor, ¿sí?

Draco gruñó.

* * *

— ¡Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson! —dijo Draco en voz alta, entrando como una tromba en la Sala Común de Slytherin.

—Llegó el señor Drama.

—No, Blaise. _La Reina del Drama. _—corrigió Pansy.

Vincent y Greg rieron como bobos, y Theo miró a Draco sobre el libro que estaba leyendo. 

Rato después, cuando los tres estaban reunidos en la habitación de Blaise y Draco, este procedió a contarles todo lo concerniente con Diggory.

—Muy sencillo, Draco. Hay que crear un plan para que Potter se dé cuenta de lo que se pierde.

— ¿Eh?

—Pansy, no empieces. —advirtió Blaise.

—No pasa nada, querido. Vamos a ver... necesitamos saber si Potter está al menos interesado en ti, en la forma en que tú que quieres, claro está. Así que tú, Draco, fingirás estar en una relación, para así ver la reacción de Potter.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con Diggory.

—Bueno, pero si está interesado en ti, dejará de tontear con Diggory.

—Él no está tonteando con Diggory. —insistió Draco.

Pansy presionó sus sienes con sus manos y tomó aire.

—Draco, ¿entonces qué es lo que quieres? ¡No te contradigas!

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Pansy, Draco. —dijo Blaise con voz un poco titubeante. Draco no contestó pero tampoco pudo pensar en algo mejor, luego suspiró.

—Sí, es un buen plan.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio. Blaise se tumbó elegantemente en la cama de Draco y cerró los ojos. Pansy empezó a desenredar su cabello con los dedos y Draco dejó que su mente vagara por la sensación cálida que había dejado el abrazo con Harry en él.

— ¿Con quién finjo una relación? —dijo al fin, mirando a sus amigos.

Blaise abrió un ojo y Pansy sonrió.

—Conmigo no, Drake. Estoy con uno de quinto de Ravenclaw.

Draco miró a Blaise.

—Me van más las mujeres, Draco. Además de que eres casi como mi hermano.

—Eso no decías cuando nos besuqueábamos en tercero.

—Pues porque lo estaba disfrutando en ese momento. —dijo tan pancho.

— ¿Entonces qué hago? —gimió Draco desesperado.

Pansy saltó de la cama y gritó:

— ¡Theodore Nott!

— ¡Jamás!

—Nuevamente, estoy de acuerdo con Pansy. —dijo Blaise.

Pansy sujetó a Draco de un brazo y lo arrastró a la salida.

— ¡Subamos rápido! ¡Blaise, levántate!

—Suéltame Pansy. —exigió Draco.

— ¡No, no, no! —dijo ella, riendo como niña, haciendo que Draco se preocupara por la estabilidad mental de su amiga. 

Cuando llegaron a la Sala común, los tres tomaron asiento. Draco no entendía qué quería hacer Pansy.

—Bueno, ¿cómo vamos con el chisme del día, Millie? —preguntó Pansy como no queriendo la cosa.

—Bien Pans, ¡ni te imaginas lo que escuché hoy! —Millicent sonrió.

Podría parecer muy rara esta situación a ojos de los demás. Sólo el círculo cercano a Draco se permitía compartir chismes entre ellos mientras no hubiera más estudiantes Slytherin a la vista. Sería vergonzoso ver a un Slytherin chismoso. Pero en su defensa, ellos lo hacían para ver las debilidades de los demás.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Vincent interesado.

—Vi a un Ravenclaw saliendo del baño de las chicas. Estaba muy sonrojado y agitado y no pude evitar entrar para averiguar qué había pasado… —Millie se sonrojó y se cubrió la boca— Pero cuando entré, vi que frente a los espejos estaban dos chicas de Beauxbatons arreglándose las túnicas.

—Eso no quiere decir nada, chica —dijo Blaise despectivamente—. Te inventas historias donde no las hay.

—Oh, entonces creo que esas marcas en sus cuellos se hicieron solas… Ah sí, creo que sí. —rebatió ella sarcásticamente.

Pansy aclaró ruidosamente su garganta y dijo en voz muy alta:

—Yo tengo uno mucho mejor. ¿A que no adivinan? Bones, la de Hufflepuff, está con Longbottom.

Pasaron varias cosas al tiempo.

Draco se puso de pie exasperado, pues no entendía lo que estaba haciendo Pansy, así que decidió irse. Blaise abrió mucho los ojos y retuvo a Draco haciéndole señas disimuladas. Vincent y Greg dijeron que ya lo sabían. Millie se rio como un hombre. Pansy guiñó un ojo en dirección a Blaise y Draco. Y un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la mesita central.

Theodore había dejado caer su libro pesadamente y la furia en sus ojos era sorprendente. Draco comprendió todo. Pansy, había jugado sus cartas.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de eso, niña? —siseó Theo.

—Ya te he dicho que no me digas niña, y además, eso se escucha en todo Hogwarts.

—No.

—Sí. —Pansy puso las manos en su cintura y le miró con una sonrisa burlesca.

—Ven Theo, amigo mío —intervino Blaise, calculadoramente—. Necesito contarte algo.

Theo le miró y recompuso su expresión nuevamente.

—Estoy leyendo, no molestes.

—Oye Pans, ¿es en serio? —Draco se apresuró— ¿El gordito Longbottom ha conseguido a una Hufflepuff?

— ¡Claro! Bueno... eso creo. Lo que sí es seguro es que él está muy enamorado. —respondió ella burlonamente.

Theo no decepcionó a Draco. Se levantó furioso del sofá y pasó por un lado de ellos, antes de que Draco y Blaise lo siguieran junto con Pansy.

— ¿Qué quieren? —dijo Theo entre dientes, al estar más alejados de la Sala.

Draco se enorgullecía de contar con un amigo tan inteligente como Theo. Este ya había adivinado toda la pantomima de Pansy y sabía que se le necesitaba para un negocio.

—Quiero que finjas ser el novio de Draco para darle celos a... bueno, eso no te importa. Y yo te ayudaré con el gordito. —respondió Pansy.

—No le llames así, niña. —siseó él.

—Como sea, ¿lo harás?

Pronto, la consabida sonrisita de superioridad apareció en el semblante de Theo. Draco estaba en sus manos.

—Así que quieres darle celos a Potter, ¿eh?

—Sí. —contestó, sin más remedio.

—Bueno, puedo hacerlo. Es un sacrificio pero espero que cumplas tu palabra, Pansy. —dijo el castaño, mirando a la chica.

—Ajá. —respondió ella, mirándose las uñas.

— ¿Cuando empezamos con... _eso_?

—Te avisaré —dijo Draco—. Tengo que hablarle antes de esto.

—Está bien. —Theo suspiró.

Sin decir más se fue a su habitación. Pansy aplaudió emocionada y Blaise la miró despectivo.

—No te cansas de hacer eso, ¿no?

Draco los ignoró y se encaminó a su habitación.

Un nuevo plan en marcha. Ojalá todo saliera como él esperaba. 


	11. Capítulo XI

Harry y Draco iban camino al castillo.

El encuentro con Diggory fue algo muy incómodo. Harry había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir a base de balbuceos pues al parecer estaba nervioso y por supuesto, Draco estaba furioso por ello, así que él mismo se había encargado de aclararle todo al Hufflepuff y luego a arrastrar a Harry con él. Diggory les había gritado desde lejos en agradecimiento, y Draco giró para hacerle algún gesto con la cabeza y descubrió que Diggory miraba a la parte trasera de Harry sin ningún reparo, para luego caer en cuenta de la fría mirada de Draco y mirarle extrañamente. Lo último que pudo ver Draco de ese chico fue una sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros.

Bueno, por lo menos alguien había captado el mensaje.

—Bueno, tengo que dejarte... tengo que ir a reunirme con... bueno sí, tengo una cita. —empezó Draco, intentando que su voz sonara temblorosa. De su actuación dependía el éxito de su plan.

— ¿Una cita? —dijo Harry sorprendido— Una cita... Sí, claro.

— ¿No te he contado? Theo y yo hemos estado hablando, y bueno... él es muy atractivo, ¿no crees?

— ¿Nott? _Pff_ —Harry bufó—. Si tú lo dices...

— ¿Qué te pasa? Draco le miró con inocencia.

—Nada... —Harry miró a otro lado y pareció mascullar algo inaudible para sí mismo— Eh bueno, Draco. Ya me contarás que tal todo, ¿no? Yo... sí, yo tengo que irme.

Y sin decir más, Harry se alejó a zancadas. Draco no supo cómo interpretar eso. Con el Gryffindor todo se podía prestar para cualquier cosa.

* * *

—Muy tu problema lo que hagas o dejes de hacer con Nott… _¡Accio libro!_ —el libro salió disparado de las estanterías, dándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho a Harry.

—Tienes que mejorar el movimiento con tu varita —dijo Draco con voz monótona—. Como te decía, el padre de Theo ha conseguido que Viktor Krum nos firme las escobas a Theo y a mí, ¿puedes creerlo? Bueno... si tú quieres, puedes darme tu Saeta y te conseguiré un autógrafo también -no, no, levanta más tu brazo y concéntrate en el objeto-. Como te iba diciendo, Theo es genial, ¿sabes? Me ha dicho que en vacaciones pedirá permiso a nuestros padres para que vayamos a Italia. Claro que tendríamos que ir con nuestras madres -Potter por Merlín, no te estás concentrando, ¡haz un movimiento firme!- ¿En qué iba? Ah, allá en su mansión hay muchas cosas, y no te imaginas lo que--

— ¡Cállate! —gritó el azabache exasperado— No me interesa lo que hagan ustedes dos. ¡Cállate!

Draco enmudeció enseguida pero sonrió internamente.

—Bueno, somos amigos, ¿no? —dijo con voz inocente— Creí que te podía contar todo.

Harry suspiró y le dio una extraña mirada.

¿Estaría funcionando?

—Lo sé Draco, y lo siento, ¿vale? Es que estoy muy nervioso por la prueba y todo eso. Tu idea ha sido genial, ¿sabes? Pero no sé si pueda hacerlo bien. Y un dragón... ¡Merlín, Draco! Un dragón y yo siendo un inepto para hacer un _accio_...

—No lo eres, Harry —Draco sonrió—. Sólo te falta más práctica. Por lo menos las cosas van hacia ti.

—Sí... por lo menos. —Harry le miró fijamente. Draco decidió no responder a eso, y mejor continuó con lo de Theo.

— ¿Has visto como Theo me--?

—Draco, tú... es decir, ¿tú le quieres? —le interrumpió Harry.

Draco volvió a enmudecer.

—Bueno, estamos saliendo apenas... Me gusta, sí.

—Yo me refiero a que... bueno, no importa —y acercándose a Draco, dijo con voz suave: —. Me alegro mucho por ti. Ya quisiera yo estar pensando en novias y no en Torneos, pero me alegra que por lo menos tú disfrutes tu tiempo —dicho esto, Harry levantó su brazo. Draco creyó que le iba a tocar la cara, pero todo lo que el otro hizo fue dirigirla a su cabeza y alborotarle el pelo—. Tu pelo es muy suavecito —dijo riéndose—, seguro que le cuidas más que a ti mismo.

—Hay personas que si sabemos sobre presentación personal. En cambio tú... —Draco levantó también su brazo y lo llevó al salvaje pelo negro— Tú tienes un nido de ratas.

—Y así te gusto. —chanceó Harry.

—Sí... —suspiró Draco.

Los dos se sumieron en un silencio incómodo.

—Bueno, ya es hora de dormir. Gracias, Draco… Por tu ayuda, quiero decir. Espero no hacer el ridículo mañana. Ni quemarme el culo, tampoco. —Harry terminó riendo después de un rato.

—No se puede esperar mayor cosa de ti. —dijo Draco dándole un codazo amistoso.

— ¿Irás a dormir ya?

—Sí. Ven, camina conmigo, dulce damisela. No quiero que te pase nada malo en los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts. —Draco le ofreció el brazo y Harry le empujó a la salida con su propio cuerpo. Pero los dos chocaron con un tercero.

Weasley.

—Mira nada más. ¿Quieres unirte a la fiesta, Weasley? —Draco arrastró las palabras— A Harry y a mí nos gusta experimentar, ¿sabes? Un pelirrojo para el menú, no estaría mal. Claro que tendré que prestarte mi colonia, pues no quiero que tu olor a Comadreja me--

—Para ya, Draco —regañó Harry—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Ronald?

— ¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? —preguntó Weasley a su vez.

—Ya te dije, Weasley. Estábamos muy entretenidos aquí dentro y--

—Lo que haga o no haga con Draco, no te incumbe —siseó Harry—. ¿Vienes a echarme la bronca de nuevo? Lamento decepcionarte, pero hoy no tengo ganas de escucharte.

Un ligero carraspeo se escuchó desde detrás de una armadura que estaba a la vuelta del pasillo.

—Eh... No, no, no es eso —Weasley se apresuró a hablar—. Hermione sólo quería —otro carraspeo—. _Yo_ quería pedirte disculpas por todo lo que pasó, Harry. De verdad que... Malfoy, ¿puedes hacer el favor de irte?

Draco y Harry dijeron al tiempo:

—Yo me quedo.

—Él se queda.

Nuevamente el estúpido carraspeo, y más alto. _¿Pero qué demonios?_

—Harry... —gimió Weasley, dándole una mirada de soslayo a Draco. El carraspeo ahora se sentía un poco más cerca. Draco se estaba desesperando.

— ¿Qué tienes que decirme? —dijo Harry con tranquilidad.

Weasley tomó aire.

—Compañero... Harry. Hemos sido como hermanos, y no quiero perderte por una tontería. Lamento de verdad lo que te he dicho pero es que... la envidia me cegó.

— ¡Ajá! —se burló Draco— Hasta que al fin lo admites —otro carraspeo—. ¡Quien sea que esté haciendo ese molesto ruido, se puede ir a la mierda! —dijo en voz más alta.

— ¡Cállate Malfoy! ¡Algún prefecto nos pillará! —le dijo Weasley— Y mucho cuidado con lo que dices —otro carraspeo—. ¡Hermione para ya con eso! Me tienes nervioso.

Granger salió detrás de la armadura, alzó el mentón y se apoyó en la pared.

— ¡Apresúrense! Tenemos que ir a dormir. —dijo desde su lugar.

Harry sólo miraba a Weasley con un gesto de infinita paciencia. Draco lo admiraba, ¡mira que aguantar a un Weasley es de expertos!

—Bueno, Harry. Ya escuchaste todo. Yo de verdad nunca creí que tú metieras tu nombre en ese Cáliz. Sólo que el hecho de que tú lograras salir en ese Torneo y yo no, y menos los gemelos cuando lo intentaron, me descompuso.

— ¿Y crees que estoy muy contento con eso? —preguntó Harry— ¡Ron! ¡Mañana tengo que competir con Dragones! ¡Dragones! —dijo alterado y con pánico, gesticulando con los brazos.

Granger, ya junto a ellos, gritó para cubrirse rápidamente la boca después. Weasley palideció.

—Demonios... ¡Harry! ¡Y es mañana! ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé. Estaré muy nervioso... ¡Estoy muy nervioso!

Estaban ignorando a Draco y él se estaba enojando.

—Harry, ¿por qué no me dijiste antes? ¡Pudimos haber encontrado alguna forma de enfrentarlos en los libros de la biblioteca! —exclamó Granger.

Draco sonrió burlón.

—Tú todo lo solucionas en la biblioteca, Granger.

—Draco, por favor... —Harry le miró con hastío— Miren, es hora de que todos vayamos a dormir. No quiero dormirme en mitad de la prueba mañana. Vámonos.

Weasley bostezó como un salvaje y dio la vuelta para irse, pero Granger lo detuvo con una significativa mirada.

—Ah... —Weasley tartamudeó— Harry, yo--

—Tranquilo hombre —dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Draco bufó—. Todo está bien —agregó pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Draco ya hervía de la rabia—. Draco, muchas gracias por lo de hoy. Me servirá de mucho... bueno, espero que yo sepa aprovecharlo. —dijo Harry avergonzado.

—No hay de que —dijo secamente—. Buenas noches. —y se dirigió a las mazmorras sin mirar atrás. 

* * *

Cuando ya estaba acostado, todo cuadró en su mente. Lo de su supuesto noviazgo con Theo no había servido de nada. Harry no había reaccionado como él quería y todo resultó ser una estupidez, pues Harry no estaba interesado en él de esa forma... posiblemente nunca lo estaría.

Draco pudo sentir cómo un hueco se abría en su pecho. Ahora Harry ya ni le vería como un amigo. Ya estaba todo arreglado con Weasley y _su Harry_ se olvidaría de Draco. Eso si no lo podría soportar.

Recordó cómo su padre le había advertido sobre esos enamoramientos adolescentes estúpidos -según él- y cómo hacían perder tiempo valioso. También el cómo debilitaban y hacían que la persona se idiotizara.

Draco no le había hecho caso. Él pensaba que todo sería diferente con Harry.

Sus planes habían fallado.


	12. Capítulo XII

Era la mañana de la primera prueba, y Draco se sentía súper nervioso.

Iba con Pansy y Blaise camino a las gradas del improvisado escenario que habían hechizado en el campo de Quidditch para ver a los campeones en esa mañana.

—Draco, deja de retorcer las manos. Te ves patético.

—Yo hago lo que se me dé la gana, Zabini.

— ¡Draco, contrólate! No tenemos por qué aguantar tus groserías, eso sí que no. Dinos de una vez si quieres que te acompañemos. —le reprendió Pansy.

Draco suspiró derrotado. Era cierto. Su frustración por el tema de Harry no tenía nada que ver con sus amigos. Y él no quería quedarse completamente solo. Vincent y Greg no contaban, ellos estarían con él hasta en el mismísimo infierno sólo por la buena relación de sus padres.

—Lo sé chicos. Olviden mis tonterías, hay una competencia que ver. —dijo Draco, alzando sus manos y sonriendo a sus amigos. Por suerte, ellos dejaron pasar su grosería.

—Y dragones. —aportó Blaise con mofa, sabiendo el terror que Draco les tenía.

—Cincuenta galeones a que me quedo toda la competición, sin correr de huida por verlos.

—Hecho. —aceptó el italiano.

—Yo también juego —dijo Pansy—, necesito dinero extra para mi chico.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó Draco, curioso.

—Déjala, Draco —Blaise sonrió—. Ella está embelesada con ese Ravenclaw —y en voz baja, agregó: —. Lo que ella no sabe es que él está embelesado por una de Beauxbatons.

Pobre chica. Draco pensó, mirando con lástima a la espalda de su amiga. Y él que pensaba que era el único desafortunado. Draco podía decir que ahora mismo se sentía con los ánimos de formar un club de Slytherin rechazados y no correspondidos en su amor. Su idea podía ser un poco dramática, pero viendo la situación…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la persona que no salía de su mente en los últimos días. Y la culpable de su desdicha.

— ¡Hola, Draco! —le saludó Harry con una sonrisa. Luego miró en dirección a sus amigos e inclinó un poco la cabeza.

— ¡Potter! —Draco trató de pensar en un buen nombre para su club, mientras trataba a Harry con la mayor frialdad posible— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Harry hizo una mueca al escuchar su apellido.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? —titubeó.

—Claro —mirando a los dos Slytherin, dijo: —. Busquen los mejores lugares y tengan el mejor puesto para mí. —ordenó.

—A la orden, su Majestad. —ironizó Blaise, antes de pasar por un lado de ellos. Pansy le sonrió socarronamente a Draco, y siguió a Blaise. Sobre su hombro, dijo:

—Cuida de Draco, Potter.

Draco levantó una ceja en advertencia y dedicó toda su atención en Harry cuando ellos ya se habían ido.

—Draco... ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—Para nada.

—Estás muy cortante —Harry le miró, tratando de resolver un misterio—. Anoche te fuiste y no me diste tiempo a hablar más y--

—Todo quedó dicho —Draco se cruzó de hombros y le miró fijamente—. ¿Algo más?

—Draco, ¿qué hice? —preguntó Harry, con los ojos brillantes.

Ah, ¿por qué era tan atractivo? ¿Por qué tenía que mirarle así? Eso no era justo para Draco, claro que no.

—Nada. Anda, vete y reúnete con Weasley y Granger. Despídete de ellos antes de que te incineren en el campo.

—Si eso pasa, antes quiero despedirme de ti. —Harry dijo firmemente.

El corazón de Draco se saltó un latido. ¿Por qué Harry tenía que decir esas cosas?

—Bueno, pues adiós. Te deseo una buena vida donde sea que vayas, después de morir.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó sobre Draco, apretándolo en un abrazo que Draco no demoró en corresponder y en disfrutar. No era su culpa ser tan débil. Y vaya que era afortunado al abrazar a un chico tan atractivo como Harry, quien con ese uniforme negro y rojo, estaba listo para enfrentar dragones.

—Deséame suerte, Draco. —dijo Harry en voz baja. Una voz íntima y cálida que estremeció a Draco.

—Buena suerte, Harry. Sé que no la necesitas pues eres un imbécil que suele salir bien parado de todo —Draco no pudo controlarse antes de darle un pequeño beso en el pelo a Harry. Un amigo no hacía eso, lo sabía. _Pero es que se trataba de Harry_, se excusó a sí mismo—. Concéntrate en lo que te enseñé y patéale el culo a ese dragón.

—Lo haré. —prometió Harry, separándose y un poco, y mirándole como le miraba en sus sueños. Draco se asustó.

_ No, seguramente eran alucinaciones.  _

* * *

Draco estaba seguro de que muy pronto iba a perder cincuenta Galeones.

Después de haber subido por las gradas al encuentro de sus amigos, se sentó junto a ellos e imploró a Salazar que le diera si no era valor, algo de dignidad para no salir corriendo en cuanto viera al primer dragón.

Pero luego tuvo que enorgullecerse de sí mismo. Krum, Delacour y Diggory ya habían competido, y aunque Draco estaba tan blanco como la nieve al ver a los dragones, se había mantenido en su puesto lo más dignamente que pudo, con las risas de Blaise y Pansy de fondo. Irónicamente, Vincent y Greg resultaron ser mejores amigos y llevaron mucho chocolate francés -los favoritos de Draco- para darle al rubio constantemente, como muestra de apoyo.

Y anunciaron a Harry.

Y Draco dejó de respirar.

— ¡Draco, Draco! ¡Sigue Potter! ¡Mira! Le toca con ese que tiene espinas. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Draco!

—Maldita sea, cállate niña. —gritó Theo desde atrás.

—Tú no la callas. —se enfadó Blaise.

— ¡Draco, mira!

Draco no necesitaba que se lo dijeran pues sólo tenía ojos para Harry. Al pobre se le veía muy asustado, pero la mirada del Gryffindor enseguida cambió a una de fiereza y determinación. Harry dio un paso adelante y empezó a correr. El dragón no perdió el tiempo y lanzó una llamarada y Harry se salvó por los pelos al esconderse detrás de una roca.

Draco quería vomitar y se cubrió los ojos. ¡A la mierda la entereza de un Malfoy! Él no podía ver más.

— ¿Pansy, sientes ese delicioso olor a oro? ¡Tendremos cincuenta Galeones! —canturreó Blaise.

—Ni lo sueñes, Blaise. Aún no me he ido —Draco tuvo la suficiente entereza para hablar—. Ese era el trato. Y no me iré.

—Pero tienes que ver lo que pasa.

—Nunca acordamos nada de eso.

Los rugidos del dragón hacían encoger las entrañas de Draco. Luego de un rato, un grito se escuchó:

— _¡Accio Saeta de Fuego!_

Draco soltó el aire y empezó a implorar piedad a Salazar.

—Sé que es un insufrible Gryffindor, pero no lo abandones, por favor...

La carcajada de Theo se dejó escuchar.

—Eres patético. —sentenció.

—Tú cállate, enclenque. —siseó Pansy defendiéndolo.

—Cállate tú, mocosa.

Draco seguía implorando, pero ahora a Merlín y a Circe.

Una algarabía se dejó escuchar. La mirada de Draco salió de su escondite y se encontró con un Harry Potter volando en una escoba y esquivando las llamas del dragón. Draco volvió a cubrirse.

—Draco, te estás perdiendo todo.

Él no supo quién le habló. Un ruido de cadenas y una ventisca y el dragón alzó el vuelo en pos de Harry. Y Draco se arrepintió de haber mirado.

—Potter es hombre muerto.

—Pobre chico.

Draco quería callarlos a todos con Imperdonables.

Silencio.

El campeón y el dragón no estaban en el campo. La tribuna de los Gryffindor estaba desesperada. Draco volvió a cubrirse.

Más silencio.

Un rugido ensordecedor. Gritos.

Harry venía volando con un enorme huevo dorado en su regazo. Draco no pudo dejar de ver cómo la punta de su uniforme ardía. Todos los espectadores gritaron pero Draco no tenía fuerzas para hacerles eco. Quería vomitar. Harry aterrizó y fue recibido por Pomfrey, Crouch y Dumbledore. El dragón sobrevoló el campo, furioso y Draco no aguantó más.

—Me voy.

—Espero mis cincuenta Galeones encima de mi baúl. —dijo Blaise en voz comedida.

—Ni lo sueñes, la competencia ya acabó. —sin decir más, Draco bajó las gradas en busca de Harry. 

* * *

Lo encontró en una camilla. Estaba vivo, al menos. Granger y Weasley estaban a su lado. Weasley le gritaba totalmente emocionado y Granger lloraba mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

Y Harry miró en su dirección.

— ¡Draco! ¡Lo hice! —gritó Harry— ¡He conseguido el huevo! El huevo del dragón, quiero decir. Bueno, era una dragona. Muy furiosa y veloz. Casi me quemo el cu--

No pudo terminar porque Draco ya había llegado a su camilla y lo había abrazado. Enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello. Weasley dejó de gritar, Granger empezó a reír y Harry acarició el pelo de Draco con manos temblorosas.

—Gracias, Draco. —dijo en voz baja.

Draco no respondió.

Había ganado. _Habían ganado._


	13. Capítulo XIII

Después de la algarabía de la primera prueba, Draco por fin pudo estar a solas con Harry.

Habían hablado mucho sobre cómo se habían sentido cada uno en la prueba. Harry reía por cómo había reaccionado Draco al ver los dragones, y bromeaba sobre cómo uno de ellos sería algún día su perdición. Draco escuchaba atentamente cuando él le contaba cómo había logrado esquivar el peligro y después la persecución que sufrió por parte de la bestia. Draco había dicho que había sido una pena que se lo hubiera perdido todo por estar tan aterrado. Harry le consoló diciendo que no se había perdido de nada. Todo había sido horrible.

Ahora, mientras jugaban al snap explosivo y comían de los dulces de Zonko que Draco había robado del baúl de Blaise, Harry no dejaba de parlotear sobre cómo había intentado abrir el huevo y el sonido tan estremecedor que este reprodujo, dejando a medio Gryffindor sordo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntos, Harry no tenía exámenes por los cuales preocuparse y Draco tampoco. Al fin de cuentas, Draco sí prestaba atención en clase.

* * *

—Draco, ¿a quién vas a llevar al Baile de Navidad? —preguntó Pansy esa noche.

—No lo sé —Draco se encogió de hombros—. ¿Tú?

—Ya te he dicho que estoy con Roger, Draco. No puedo dejarle.

— ¿Acaso él ya te invitó? —intervino Blaise burlonamente.

—No, pero no demorará en hacerlo.

— ¿Estamos hablando del mismo? ¿Roger Davies? —Draco alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

— ¡Sí! —Pansy le miró con suficiencia— ¿Quién más?

—Pansy, cariño, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? —Draco rio— Ese estúpido sólo sabe pensar en él mismo. Es un egocéntrico.

—Inútil. —aportó Blaise.

—Descerebrado. —siguió Draco.

—Arribista.

—_Rarito_.

— ¡Basta ustedes dos! —gritó Pansy— Es mi cita, quieran o no.

—El problema, Pans, es que aún no es tu cita. Faltan dos noches para el baile y él nada de nada. —se burló nuevamente Blaise.

—Cállate, tú ni siquiera tienes cita.

—Claro que sí, cariño. Una linda chica de Beauxbatons ha accedido a salir con este humilde servidor. —dijo afectadamente, tocándose el pecho.

—No puedo creerlo... —Pansy abrió mucho la boca y enseguida emepzó a recriminarle a Blaise por su traición.

Draco no siguió escuchando.

Cierto, el baile era en dos noches y él aún no tenía pareja. Entre el estudio, ayudar a su padrino con las pociones, la extraña correspondencia con su padre y el tiempo que pasaba con sus amigos y Harry, no le había quedado tiempo.

— ¿Sabes que Theodore quiso invitar a Longbottom, pero se avergonzó a último minuto? —estaba diciendo Pansy.

— ¿Theo avergonzado? —Blaise sonrió con superioridad— No puedo creerlo.

Ni Dumbledore ni la Urraca habían tenido problema en que parejas del mismo sexo asistieran al baile, así que una luz de esperanza se había encendido en Draco. Pero claro... ¿Acaso Harry querría ir con él? _Bah_. Mejor no ilusionarse.

Por eso, un día que estaban junto al Lago, Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo muy grande para no proponerle a Harry que fuera su pareja.

* * *

Se habían reunido para hacer tareas.

Antes habían estado afuera del Gran Comedor y Draco esperaba que Harry se desocupara, pues en ese momento Granger le estaba atacando a preguntas sobre si sí había hecho las tareas. Draco aprovechó el tiempo y empezó a molestar a Weasley y este no se quedó atrás. Aun cuando estaban lejos uno del otro, se seguían gritando insultos mientras Granger forcejeaba con Weasley y Harry tironeaba de Draco.

Más tarde, estaban terminando un ensayo para DCAO en el aula de siempre cuando Harry preguntó de sopetón:

—Draco, ¿puedes enseñarme a bailar? Es que la profesora McGonagall ha dicho que los campeones tenemos que abrir el baile, y yo no sé bailar.

— ¿Y por qué tengo que ser yo?

—Pensé que quizás eras capaz de--

— ¡Claro que soy capaz! Estás hablando con Draco Malfoy. —Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Entonces, ¿me enseñarás?

Draco se hizo el de rogar un rato, para luego aceptar. No iba a desperdiciar algo como eso.

— ¿Ya tienes pareja? —preguntó mientras guardaba sus pergaminos en su maletín.

—Bueno, puede decirse que sí.

— ¿Quién?

—Una de las gemelas Patil. La otra es para Ron. —Harry rio suavemente.

Draco se tranquilizó un poco, al fin de cuentas, Patil -cualquiera que fuera- no era una amenaza. Así que se levantó del pupitre e instó a Harry a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

— ¡No! —dijo Draco después de un rato de intentar corregir la postura de Harry— Tu mano... _Ajj_ dame tu mano derecha, si… ¡no! la derecha, bueno ya. Ahora pon la izquierda en mi hombro... Merlín... ¡Harry, en el otro hombro! —Harry se sonrojó y se disculpó— ¿Qué clase de enredo ibas a hacer? Bien, ahora sígueme... Potter, ¿qué haces? Deja mi mano ahí, yo tengo que ponerla en tu cintura...

— ¡No seré la mujer, Draco! —Harry le miró con indignación.

—Pues yo menos, ahora sígueme en el ritmo.

— ¡Ni siquiera hay música!

— ¡Imagínatela!

Draco empezó a mover sus pies mientras tarareaba... _Izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo, derecho_.

—Haz lo que yo hago —dijo Draco, conduciéndolo con sus manos. Harry estaba aprendiendo rápido—. Deja de mirarte los pies y ahora mírame a mí... Ajá, trata de que tus movimientos tengan más gracia, para que no parezcas como una estatua... sí, así —Draco empezó a tararear de nuevo y condujo a Harry por todo el espacio libre del aula—. Bueno, cambiemos de posiciones. Pon la derecha en mi cintura... al otro lado… —Draco rio sin poder evitar— ¿Cómo piensas que vamos a bailar así cruzados?

—Estoy nervioso, no molestes.

— ¿Te pongo nervioso, Potter? —dijo seductoramente.

Harry se lamió los labios y volvió a acomodarse a la nueva posición, tomando firmemente la cintura de Draco.

—Para nada, Malfoy.

De nuevo, con las posiciones invertidas, los dos se deslizaron por todo el aula siguiendo un ritmo lento con sus pies. Llegó un momento en que Harry se detuvo para luego abrazar a Draco y pasar las manos por su espalda. Draco se quedó inmóvil.

—Supongo que para ti es normal bailar con un hombre —dijo Harry apoyando la barbilla en su hombro—. Lo digo por lo que a ti... te atraen.

No habían hablado sobre eso desde hace muchos días.

— ¿Y qué me dices de ti? —preguntó Draco tiesamente.

—No lo sé. Sólo que me gusta bailar contigo —se separó de Draco sonriendo tímidamente—. Gracias por enseñarme, Draco. Siempre me estás salvando el trasero en todo esto.

Draco no conectaba con lo que Harry estaba diciendo a lo último, así que se limitó a asentir.

—Buenas noches, Draco. —Harry sonrió, antes de dar la vuelta.

—Buenas noches, Harry.

* * *

Draco se sentía a sí mismo en una nube de felicidad. Aún sentía el calor del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo.

Cada día que pasaba, eran más los abrazos que se daban y Draco atesoraba cada uno de ellos en su corazón.

—Pareces un muñequito de esos muggles que vomitan arcoíris y bailan con corazones en los ojos. —dijo Theo, viéndole entrar a la Sala Común.

—Cállate Nott... Y a todas estas, ¿qué haces tú viendo esas cosas?

—Lo veo en esas cajas grandes cuando voy al Londres Muggle.

Draco aún estaba pensando en Harry, así que sintiéndose generoso, preguntó:

— ¿Cómo te va con Longbottom?

Theo, después de mirarle con cautela, contestó:

—Pienso invitarle mañana al baile. Espero que no sea muy tarde para pedírselo. ¿Y tú vas a invitar a Potter?

—No, ya tiene pareja —Draco recordó nuevamente el baile en el aula y antes de sonreír como un tonto enamorado, cambió su expresión y miró a Theo con fijeza—. Ah… Y se supone que sigues siendo mi novio, Theo. Estaría bien que cuidaras tus movimientos, ¿no crees?

Theo se encogió de hombros y se retiró a su habitación después de cerrar su libro. Draco se quedó un rato más en la Sala contemplando el fuego e imaginando las llamas como dos amantes danzantes.

Se sentía muy feliz. 


	14. Capítulo XIV

— ¡Draco! ¡Tienes que ir al baile conmigo! —exclamó Pansy mientras entraba a la habitación de Draco. Su maquillaje estaba corrido.

— ¿Y apenas ahora me avisas? Tu vestido no combina con mi túnica. No iré contigo.

— ¿Acaso Davies te ha dejado plantada, Pans? —preguntó Blaise mientras se vestía.

— ¡No te importa! —chilló ella— Draco, cambia el color de tu túnica.

—No. Cambia tú el color de tu vestido.

— ¡Quiero ir de verde!

— ¡Pues yo de azul! —Draco terció.

—Pues vayan de amarillo los dos y cállense de una buena vez. —bufó Blaise.

—El buen gusto lo tienes en el trasero, Blaise. —dijo Pansy arrugando la nariz.

—No pienso cambiar el color de mi túnica. —dijo Draco acomodándose el anillo de los Malfoy. Su padre se lo había enviado el día anterior junto con una nota muy extraña.

—Pues yo menos, así que iremos de verde y azul. Arreglaré mi maquillaje. —dijo ella dirigiéndose al baño.

—Claro, usa el baño Pans, siéntete en casa... Yo estoy listo, nos vemos en el baile, chicos. —dijo Blaise saliendo de la habitación.

—Pansy apresúrate. No quiero llegar tarde. —gritó Draco cinco minutos después de la salida de Blaise.

Pansy salió del baño con su maquillaje arreglado.

—Tienes que llevarme del brazo desde aquí, Drake.

—Si cómo tú digas. —Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bailarás conmigo el primer baile, y luego serás libre para cortejar a Potter.

—Ajam.

—Pero antes de eso, tienes que cubrirme. Hechizaré a Davies con un _Venereum_.

— ¿Ahora es _Davies_? —se burló Draco.

—No me molestes. 

* * *

El primer baile había pasado. Harry estaba muy apuesto y Draco le miraba embelesado.

El azabache había bailado con Patil y se pudo desenvolver bien el baile. No lo suficientemente bien, pero algo era algo. Draco había bailado con Pansy y todo fue un verdadero suplicio, pues ella no dejaba de mirar a Davies quien sólo prestaba atención a Delacour, mirándole estúpidamente.

—No te angusties, Pans —le había dicho Draco—, ya deberías saber que ella tiene algo de Veela y que está jugando con el pobre Davies. Ahora, concéntrate en mí y no me hagas pasar más vergüenzas.

Pansy lo había ignorado para seguir fulminando con la mirada al Ravenclaw.

Ahora estaban en una mesa junto con Vincent y Greg. Blaise se había desaparecido con la francesa y Pansy tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Había logrado su cometido con Davies.

—Ahí viene Potter, Draco. Hazle un hechizo zancadilla. —susurró Vincent después de vaciar el contenido de su copa de un solo trago.

—O uno de piernas de gelatina. —rio Greg.

—Ustedes dos, par de asnos, ¿qué tienen en la cabeza? —siseó Pansy— Potter es el novio de Draco. ¿De verdad quieren seguir con esas tonterías? —Los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Draco los ignoró y se puso de pie para acercarse a Harry y evitar que él llegara a la mesa y se encontrara con las caras de idiotas de sus amigos.

—Veo que te sirvieron mis lecciones, Potter. —dijo, cuando estuvieron de frente.

—Aprendí del mejor, Malfoy —respondió el otro—. Te ves... bien.

—Por lo menos no estás del todo ciego —sonrió Draco—. Oh, no me digas... ¿Qué es eso que tiene puesto Weasley?

Los dos miraron a Weasley quien muy enfurruñado estaba junto a la otra Patil. Tenía una túnica espantosa, bueno, si a eso se le podía llamar túnica.

—No molestes, Draco. Su madre le ha mandado esa túnica y no tiene más.

—Ah, claro. Se me olvidaba.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Draco alzó sus dos manos.

—Está bien, está bien. No diré nada más.

—Acompáñame a los jardines —dijo Harry—. Me estoy asfixiando.

—Lamento decepcionarte, pero tengo que irme con mi novio. —dijo Draco, señalando a Theo, quien bailaba muy quitado de la pena con Longbottom. Idiota.

—Oh si... _Tu novio_ ha estado hablando mucho con Neville —Harry hizo una mueca—. ¿Ustedes están planeando alguna broma para él, o qué?

Draco negó con la cabeza, aún mirando a Theo y pensando cómo matarlo después. _¿Acaso no sabía disimular?_ Se suponía que ellos eran novios y que tenían que cuidar las apariencias. Bueno, aunque sólo Harry se creyera esa relación.

—Draco, es mejor que le digas a _tu novio_ —volvió a hablar Harry, recalcando las últimas palabras—, que se aleje de Neville. Él no les ha hecho nada a ustedes. Y a todas estas, ¿por qué no está bailando contigo?

—Pansy no tenía pareja, así que tuve que bailar con ella. —dijo Draco aparentando naturalidad.

—Ah. —Harry levantó una ceja t no dijo nada más.

Draco se sentía descubierto. ¿Cómo más iba a explicar todo? Definitivamente, si Harry no se daba cuenta de la mentira, es que era más ciego de lo que parecía.

—Eh bueno… Theo y yo estamos un poco distantes esta noche, ¿sabes? Discutimos, sí. Así que mejor me voy, no tengo ganas de nada. Me afecta verle. —dijo Draco con tono compungido.

— ¿Estás triste entonces? —preguntó Harry con evidente preocupación.

— ¿Triste? Bueno, un poco —Draco buscó la dignidad que se le había perdido, pero no la encontró. Suspiró—. Yo... ¿Por qué no mejor vamos al aula de siempre? No quiero escuchar ni la música. —gimió teatralmente.

Harry miró en dirección a Theo y sus ojos destellaron de furia. Luego miró a Draco a los ojos y le sonrió tristemente.

—Bueno, déjame le aviso a Ron. Hermione ni siquiera está por aquí... Ah, mírala. Sigue con Viktor.

Draco se sorprendió cuando vio a Granger. Estaba... _arreglada_. Como Pansy, se podía decir.

—Sí, no te demores. No soporto estar más aquí.

Harry hizo una mueca y suspiró.

—Él no te merece. —dijo en voz muy baja. Draco se hizo el que no escuchó.

— ¿Cómo dices?

Harry se recompuso y sonrió falsamente.

—Espérame, no tardo. —el Gryffindor dio la vuelta en dirección al otro lado del Salón, donde estaba Weasley. 

El corazón de Draco estaba latiendo rápidamente mientras pensaba cómo excusar su distanciamiento con Theo. ¿Por qué, en primera instancia, había cedido al plan de Pansy? Era obvio que no estaba sirviendo de nada.

—Drake —Pansy le sobresaltó cuando su voz le hizo cosquillas en el cuello—. Ya sabes, no pude resistirme y pude escuchar todo, y me atrevería a decir que Potter tiene celos.

— ¿Eso crees?

— ¡Sí! —aplaudió ella con una grande sonrisa. Draco bufó.

—Eres realmente fastidiosa cuando haces eso, Pansy.

—No importa. Ahora, Draco, cuando estén en el _aula_ -a propósito, tienes que contarme sobre eso-, trata de hacer algo diferente con él —Pansy le miró fijamente— Si quieres avanzar, deberías pensar en algo, ¿no crees?

Draco asintió y se despidió de ella rápidamente con un gesto pues Harry ya regresaba. Pansy le guiñó un ojo, y se fue con paso seguro hacia un chico de Drumstrang.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Harry cuando estuvo frente a él.

—Primero las damas. —sonrió Draco.

—Tú eres la chica hoy. Yo voy de negro y tú de azul. —rio Harry.

—Eso es una tontería, Potter. Y lo sabes.

Harry volvió a reír y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Draco, y este no pudo dejar de notar que ese tipo de cercanía se había vuelto muy frecuente y familiar entre los dos.

Cuando llegaron al aula, todo estaba oscuro y Draco conjuró unas velas y las encendió. Sabía ese encantamiento desde segundo año, parte del entrenamiento con su madre mientras eran encerrados por su padre en los sótanos de la Mansión, como parte de un juego de supervivencia que a los tres les gustaba hacer, para estar preparados para cualquier cosa. Sus padres dominaban el hechizo sin varita, Draco aún no podía hacerlo muy bien.

Extrañaba a sus padres. Mucho más a su padre pues él seguía en ese viaje _de negocios _tan extraño. Draco había temido por un momento que Lucius hubiese ido en busca de Voldemort para unirse de nuevo a él. Su madre le había recriminado su falta de fe y le había dicho que su padre no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Draco quería creer eso.

— ¿En qué piensas, Draco?

El rubio salió de su ensimismamiento y vio a Harry de pie. Muy cerca.

—Ahm... bueno, en Theo —mintió—. Bailó toda la noche con Longbottom, ¿no?

El semblante de Harry se ensombreció.

—Bueno, si... Pero ahora estamos tú y yo aquí, podemos aprovechar el tiempo.

—Ah, ¿quieres hacer cosas sucias, Potter? —Draco sonrió con picardía. Harry le dio un empujoncito amistoso.

—No bromees con eso. Tienes novio.

Draco pudo ver cómo Harry trataba de disimular el desagrado por ese tema. En su mente se frotaba las manos y reía como poseso por lo que estaba logrando. Posiblemente tendría que darle un poco de crédito a Pansy. Un poco.

—Bueno. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Harry volvió a sonreír y con un gesto exagerado dijo:

— ¿Me concedes este baile, Draco?

—Tienes que extender tu mano derecha hacia mí, Potter. ¿Nadie te ha enseñado esa pequeña cortesía? —se burló.

—Hermione me dijo lo que tenía que hacer antes de invitar a alguien. —Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no se puede esperar tanto de ella — Draco rio y Harry resopló, antes de seguir la recomendación de Draco y repetir su invitación—. Con gusto, caballero —Draco se inclinó elegantemente—. Me pregunto si usted podrá seguirme el ritmo. —dijo, aceptando la mano de Harry.

El otro chico no supo qué contestar y se limitó a sujetar a Draco de la cintura.

—Imagínate la música, Draco. A menos que la pongas como lo hiciste con las velas.

Draco y su madre seguramente no necesitaban de música en su cautiverio improvisado. Sonrió por la idea.

— ¡Qué escándalo, señor! ¡No me tutee!

— ¡Oh Draco, deja ya eso!

Los dos rieron mientras se desplazaban por el aula. Chocaban con los pupitres y reían más fuerte. Harry le pisoteó en dos ocasiones para que luego Draco le preguntara si sabía lo que provocaba un _Cruciatus_.

El tiempo pasó y los dos chicos ya no bailaban como antes. Ahora se mecían abrazados. Harry tarareaba una canción, con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y la cabeza en el hueco del mismo. Desafinaba horrible, pero Draco no pudo imaginar mejor escenario que ese. Él abrazaba a Harry por la cintura, con su cabeza inclinada un poco sobre la contraria. No había previsto nada de eso.

—Lo estoy pasando mucho mejor aquí que en el Baile. —dijo Harry después de un momento.

—Estás conmigo, es obvio.

—Lo es —confirmó Harry—. Te ves muy bien con esta túnica, Draco. Había pensado que vendrías de verde.

—Hoy me lucía mejor el azul. Y gracias. Tú te ves muy bien, también. —dijo Draco, sintiendo calor en sus mejillas.

— ¿En serio? —Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente— ¿Te parezco... atractivo? —preguntó titubeante.

Draco no quiso bromear ni fingir. Quería que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que producía él en Draco. Al diablo el teatro con Nott, no podía seguir con ese juego.

—Ciertamente lo eres —le contestó. Sus ojos grises conectados con los verdes. Esos hermosos ojos verdes—. Estás muy... bueno.

— ¡Draco! ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

—Yo también lo hago, Harry. —dijo tranquilamente.

Harry abrió mucho la boca y sus ojos brillaron. Draco estaba en el paraíso.

—Entonces...

—Me gustas, Harry. Me gustas un montón. —Draco se confesó, poniendo su corazón en las palabras.

La cara de Harry enrojeció. Inconscientemente, el Gryffindor atrajo a Draco más cerca de él. Ya no se mecían.

—Pero.... pero tú tienes novio...

Draco no contestó a eso con palabras. Acercó más su rostro hacia el de Harry, y buscó sus labios. Draco sujetó el mentón de Harry, juntó sus labios con los ajenos y cerró los ojos. En ese momento todo se puso blanco, el tiempo se detuvo. Los labios de Harry temblaban, pero se relajaron en un instante y devolvieron el beso tímidamente. Draco lo tomó como una buena señal y comenzó a mordisquearle el labio inferior levemente, pasando su lengua lentamente, pidiéndole acceso a su boca. Y Harry se lo permitió. Permitió que Draco introdujera tímidamente su lengua en la cavidad contraria, recorriendo y explorando...

Pero Harry se retorció en sus brazos y cortó el beso.

—Draco —jadeó—, no... ¡Tienes novio! Estás equivocado. Yo no te gusto. ¡Merlín, Draco! ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¡Somos amigos! ¿Qué fue eso?

—Sólo fue un beso, Harry. —algo en Draco se había roto en muchos pedazos. Resignado, cosa muy extraña en él, dio la vuelta para irse. Harry empezó a caminar nerviosamente por el aula—. No le des más vueltas, Potter —dijo sobre su hombro—. Por un beso nadie se muere. Iré a hablar con Theo, nos vemos luego.

—Theo... Beso... sí, fue un beso —repetía el otro como zoquete. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y decidió irse de una buena vez—. ¡Espera, Draco! ¿Vas a ir a besarle? —preguntó Harry con tono apurado.

Draco, a pesar de la desilusión que sentía, encontró muy divertida esa pregunta. _Harry Potter y sus ocurrencias_.

—Es mi novio, entonces sí. —dijo, girándose hacia el Gryffindor.

—Yo no soy tu novio, y me besaste.

—Fue un beso de amistad. —Draco se excusó débilmente, con el pecho oprimiéndose en su interior. Harry rio amargamente.

—No, no, no, no... —el chico negaba con su cabeza, mientras le miraba como si Draco fuera estúpido.

—Pues sí, y ahora me largo. —Draco ya estaba enojándose.

— ¡No vas a besar a Nott! —sentenció Harry, levantando un dedo amenazadoramente.

Draco pudo sentir que cómo el enojo le nublaba la visión.

— ¿Por qué no? —gritó— ¿Porque tú lo dices?

—No veo cuál es la necesidad de que tú estés detrás de ese Slytherin insidioso e inútil—gritó Harry también—. ¡Él no te quiere! ¿Es que no lo ves?

—Oh, y seguramente tú sabrás mucho de eso, ¿no, Potter? Y haz el favor de no insultarle, no tienes derecho.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y qué pasa si lo hago o no? ¿Estás muy enamorado de él, Malfoy?

— ¡Oh, Potter, cállate!

—Adelante, entonces —Harry bajó la voz, pero la intensidad en su mirada era la misma—. Ve con él y ruégale atención.

Draco le miró con expresión herida.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —susurró— ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Harry suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Porque yo quiero besarte. Y no sé cómo más actuar contigo, Draco. Me siento tan… tan extraño.

Draco dejó de respirar. Oh, ciertamente _extraño_ era la palabra adecuada para describir a Harry.

—Yo... —Harry titubeó— Puedo... ¿puedo besarte, Draco? —Harry tenía los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas. Hacían un espectacular contraste con la luz de las velas.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Harry corrió hasta Draco y estampó los labios con los suyos, besándole con desespero. Draco recordó que tenía manos y las llevó a cada lado de la cara del Gryffindor, para corresponder a ese torpe y desesperado beso, abriendo su boca y mordisqueando los labios contrarios. Harry trató de introducir la lengua en su boca, pero cambió de decisión, y empezó a recorrer con besos su mandíbula y sus mejillas. Draco estaba nuevamente en el paraíso.

Se besaron durante mucho rato más. Harry ya estaba más desinhibido y se aventuraba a besarle de manera más profunda; Draco no podía respirar por todas las emociones que trataban de hacerle explotar la cabeza.

Cortaron el beso, ambos muy agitados. Harry tenía las gafas torcidas y su pelo más revuelto que siempre. Draco seguramente no tenía mejor aspecto en ese momento. Los ojos verdes estaban centelleantes y le miraban con devoción.

—Harry, yo-- —empezó Draco.

Como si su sola voz hubiera roto algún hechizo en Harry, este abrió mucho los ojos y se separó de Draco. De nuevo.

— ¡Lo siento, Draco! —exclamó— No debí, _oh Dios_ no... Perdóname, Draco.

Luego salió corriendo del aula, llevándose con él, el corazón de Draco. 


	15. Capítulo XV

Harry iba camino a Herbología. Hermione y Ron se habían adelantado.

Estaba distraído recordando el Baile de Navidad. No ese baile en el que tuvo que bailar con Parvati a vista de medio Hogwarts. Si no su verdadera noche del Baile. Con Draco... Draco y él bailando. Draco y él besándose.

Ah, y no podía olvidar que Draco le había dicho que le gustaba. Harry había sentido cómo su vientre daba volteretas y ahora que lo recordaba, una sonrisa tonta ensanchó su cara.

Él se sentía muy confundido con lo que sentía respecto a Draco. Era obvio que su amistad no era la misma como la que tenía con Ron, pues con este no sentía ese cosquilleo en el vientre, o esas terribles ganas de abrazarlo o tocarlo a cada momento, y mucho menos de besarlo.

Con Draco se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto... Cuando estaba con él no pensaba en nadie más. Incluso Sirius, notando cómo su expresión se relajaba e iluminaba (según él) al hablarle sobre Draco, le había advertido sobre eso, diciendo que Lucius Malfoy primero lo mataría antes de que tocara a su hijo.

Otra cosa que lo confundía era la relación de Draco y Nott... ¿Por qué Draco le había besado si tenía novio? Y básicamente... ¿por qué Draco había escogido a Nott? Harry pensaba que ese Slytherin no era suficiente para Draco.

Nott, a su opinión era alguien muy... simple. Además de que siempre se andaba con una cara de amargado y repelente, y también estaba el hecho de que muchas veces Draco pasaba malos ratos por su culpa...

_No, definitivamente, Draco merecía estar con alguien mejor..._ pensó Harry mientras se tocaba inconscientemente los labios.

Y hablando de Nott... ¿Qué estaba haciendo ese con Neville?

Neville también iba camino a Herbología, y estaba con Nott en mitad del trayecto. Nott le estaba acariciando la cara y le decía cosas al oído, mientras Neville se sonrojaba y miraba al suelo. Harry recordó que ellos habían bailado juntos toda la noche del baile, y cómo Draco se había puesto mal por ello.

Una rabia ciega se apoderó de Harry y sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía, corrió hacia ellos.

Neville, al ver que Harry venía corriendo hacia ellos, abrió mucho los ojos y trató de desprenderse de Nott, quien ya lo tenía entre sus brazos. Pero el Slytherin lo sostuvo firmemente y no vio cómo Harry se abalanzó sobre él, empujándolo al suelo y cayendo con él.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces? ¡No! ¡No lo golpees! ¡Theodore, no! ¡Ayuda! —gritó Neville.

Harry y Nott estaban rodando por el suelo, pero no se estaban golpeando. Cada uno luchaba por dominar al otro y retenerlo en el suelo.

— ¡Aléjate de Neville! ¡No lo molestes! —gritaba Harry, buscando una excusa.

— ¡Neville es mi novio, imbécil! —gritó Nott, rodando encima de él.

— ¡No soy tu novio! —exclamó Neville desde su sitio— ¡Deténganse! _Oh Merlín... profesora..._

— ¿Tu novio? —dijo Harry, ignorando a Neville. Se enfureció aún más y logró quedar encima de Not, clavándole el codo en el abdomen— ¿Y qué pasa con Draco? ¿Por qué estás engañándolo?

— ¡Harry, detente! —dijo Neville en voz más baja. Nervioso.

— ¡Draco y yo no somos nada! —gritó Nott sacándose de encima a Harry y tosiendo. Se puso de pie y sacó su varita— Te vas a arrepentir por esto, Potter.

— ¡No! —chilló Neville.

— ¡Eres un traidor! ¡No mereces a Draco! —Harry también había sacado su varita también.

— ¡Bajen las varitas, por Merlín! —Neville estaba desesperado— Espera... ¿Acaso eres novio de Malfoy, Theodore? ¿A qué juegas conmigo?

Nott se quedó pasmado. Rápidamente bajó la varita y encaró a Neville.

—Eso no es cierto, Neville. Yo no estoy con Draco, te lo juro.

— ¡Es mentira! ¡Draco me dijo que ustedes eran novios! —gritó Harry.

— ¡Cállate, imbécil! —escupió el Slytherin— Nev, es en serio... ¡No tengo nada con Draco! Todo fue un plan de ese idiota, para darle celos al otro idiota de Potter. ¡Yo no soy su novio! ¡Créeme!

Los tres enmudecieron cuando escucharon unas risitas, y vieron cómo los Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de cuarto año les rodeaban, con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Harry no se había dado cuenta de que tenían público.

También estaba la profesora Sprout, quien fruncía el ceño y golpeaba su mano con la varita. Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry con la boca muy abierta, claro que Hermione no parecía estar muy impresionada.

—Muy bien, ha sido un show totalmente entretenido chicos, de verdad —dijo la profesora—. Ahora, si no es mucha molestia, señores Potter y Longbottom, ¿pueden acompañarnos a los invernaderos para empezar con la clase? Gracias. Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y cinco menos para Slytherin. Hablaré con el profesor Snape sobre usted, señor Nott. Ahora regrese a su Sala Común.

— ¿Diez puntos? —gritó Seamus desde la multitud— ¿Por qué sólo cinco a las serpientes? ¡Harry! ¿Qué has hecho?

—Resto cinco más a Gryffindor por discutir, señor Finnigan.

—Pero--

— ¡Todos a clase ahora mismo! Agradezcan que no les dé detención con las mandrágoras.

Nott levantó el mentón, y se fue dándole una última mirada a Neville. Harry respiró profundo, de repente muy avergonzado. Siguió su camino a los invernaderos.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué fue eso de que Malfoy te quería dar celos? —chilló Ron al alcanzarlo.

— ¡Ron! —le regañó Hermione a su lado— Harry. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Merlín, no puedes ponerte a pelear con un Torneo encima. Te darán detenciones y tienes que estar concentrado en el estudio y en las pruebas. ¡Que irresponsable eres! —agregó, golpeándole con un libro.

—No quiero hablar de eso, chicos. En serio. No... déjenme solo, por favor. —Harry se adelantó. Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos.

¿Por qué Draco haría algo así? Si él le gustaba a Draco, ¿por qué Draco no simplemente se lo decía?

_¡Ah! ¡Soy un tonto!_ se recriminó a sí mismo. _Claro que me lo dijo, pero soy tan tonto que no veo las cosas cuando están en mis narices._

Las bromas de Draco ahora tomaban sentido. ¡Todo tenía sentido! Harry quiso que el Sauce Boxeador, el Calamar Gigante o lo que fuera, le diera un buen golpe por tonto.

—Ahora que lo pienso, Draco sí logró su cometido —se decía a sí mismo, mientras gesticulaba con su brazo libre. Ya casi llegaba al invernadero, podía oír las conversaciones de los que venían atrás—. Nunca me gustó Nott, muchísimo menos cuando Draco dijo que ellos eran novios —Harry pateó una piedra grande y su pie se resintió por tan absurda acción—. ¡Soy tan estúpido que ahora me vengo a dar cuenta que Draco en verdad me gusta! —dijo alzando la voz— ¡No quería a Draco con nadie que no fuera yo! ¡Y todo este tiempo había pensado que mi amistad con Draco era especial, y por eso le abrazaba siempre que podía! ¡Y no era eso! ¡Y ayer salí huyendo de él! —en ese momento, Harry ya estaba gritando.

Una carcajada lo sacó abruptamente de su monólogo. Dean, Seamus, Ron y Hermione estaban casi pisándole los talones. Seamus y Dean sonreían maliciosamente.

—Me debes diez Galeones, Seamus. —dijo Dean, sonriendo ampliamente. Seamus gruñó, pero no dejó de mirar a Harry con picardía.

—Compañero no... No es cierto. Dime que no —gimió Ron. Hermione le golpeó en las costillas.

—Déjalo en paz, Ronald. Harry, los Slytherin de cuarto tienen hora libre —ella sonrió—. Puede que Malfoy esté en la biblioteca, no estoy segura. —dijo con intención.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y corrió en dirección al castillo, casi llevándose por delante a un descompuesto Ron.

— ¡Señor Potter! ¿A dónde va? ¡Tenemos clase! —gritó la Profesora Sprout.

—Harry está indispuesto, profesora... Va a ir a la enfermería. —escuchó que decía Hermione.

—Sí. Tiene indigestión. —dijo después Ron. 

* * *

Harry se sorprendió al ver el poco tiempo que le había tomado llegar a la biblioteca. Sí, ahí estaba Draco. Estaba con Crabbe y Goyle.

¿Qué hacían los tres juntos en la biblioteca? Draco miró en su dirección y bajó la mirada rápidamente, interesándose repentinamente en su libro. Era claro que los tres no estaban ahí por hacer tareas. Harry pudo ver a unos Hufflepuff de segundo año, que estaban tratando de levantarse de sus sillas. Goyle y Crabbe reían sin disimulo.

Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa del rubio, pero alguien le bloqueó el paso.

—Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás?

Era Cedric.

—Ah... espectacular —contestó Harry con toda la cortesía que pudo reunir—. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, gracias —sonrió el chico—. Te he buscado en muchas partes, quería agradecerte por lo de la primera prueba. Ya sabes, por haberme advertido.

Harry vio cómo Draco se estaba poniendo de pie con sus gorilas.

—Eh sí, bueno... no es nada —Harry desestimó con un gesto—. De verdad, no me lo agradezcas. Era lo correcto.

—Claro que tengo que agradecerte, Harry. Cualquiera no lo hubiera hecho.

Draco fulminó a Harry con la mirada desde su sitio. Harry se mordió el labio con culpabilidad.

—Mira, Cedric, podemos hablar luego sobre eso, ¿sabes? —Harry dijo apresuradamente, y miró a Cedric con intención— Tengo que ir por un libro de... Encantamientos, sí. —Harry dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse.

—Espera, Harry. —Cedric extendió un brazo para detenerle.

— ¿Qué? —dijo Harry bruscamente.

—Ah vale, lo siento —Cedric rio suavemente, y dejó caer su brazo—. Ya veo que tienes prisa… ¿Conoces el baño de prefectos del quinto piso? —Harry le miró con gesto extrañado, y Cedric continuó: —No es un mal lugar para tomar un baño. Lleva tu huevo y medita todo con agua caliente.

Harry quedó desconcertado.

—Eh, exactamente, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Das vergüenza, Diggory —alguien detrás de Harry arrastró las palabras—. ¿No tienes un mejor lugar para invitar a Potter? ¿El baño de prefectos? _Pff_

—Piérdete, Malfoy... —Cedric puso los ojos en blanco— Harry, no olvides lo que te dije.

Cedric le dio una última sonrisa y salió de la biblioteca. Harry giró y se encontró con Draco. Se le veía furioso.

— ¿Draco? —Harry preguntó estúpidamente— ¡Qué bueno que te veo! No te vi este fin de semana, ¿podemos hablar?

—No molestes, Potter. —siseó él.

— _¿Potter?_ —Harry repitió con desconcierto.

—Corre, no dejes que Diggory se vaya, y déjame en paz.

Harry le tomó la palabra, pero muy a su estilo. Dejó a Cedric en paz y sujetando el brazo de Draco, haló de él y salió de la biblioteca.

—Suéltame, Potter —siseó Draco sin oponer mucha resistencia. Harry sonrió interiormente—. ¿Acaso no escuchaste? ¡Greg, ven y quítame a este troglodita de encima!

—Tú no harás nada. Goyle, si no me quieres ver enojado. —advirtió Harry a uno de los gorilas que venían siguiéndoles. Los dos tenían cara de tontos.

— ¿Cómo te atreves--?

—Ustedes dos, váyanse. —dijo Harry, cortando con el parloteo de Draco. Los gorilas obedecieron.

— ¡Traidores! —gritaba Draco, en dirección a sus amigos— ¡No quiero verlos nunca más!

—Cállate Draco. ¡Pareciera como si te estuviera secuestrando! —dijo Harry exasperado, metiéndose con él en la primera aula que encontró. Por suerte estaba vacía.

Draco se zafó de su agarre y corrió a la puerta, pero Harry fue más rápido y se interpuso entre ella y el rubio.

—No te vas hasta que hablemos, Draco.

—No quiero hablar contigo, Potter.

Harry le tomó la palabra nuevamente, y girando a Draco para pegarlo a la puerta, lo acorraló con su cuerpo y le besó. Draco dejó de moverse al instante, y le miró aterrado mientras sus labios estaban firmemente apretados. Harry, recordando cómo había hecho el Slytherin con él en la noche del baile, empezó a lamer su labio inferior y repartir pequeños besos en las comisuras. Lo tenía firmemente sujeto, con sus manos en los hombros de Draco.

Al fin el rubio cedió y abrió la boca entregándose al beso, cerrando los ojos. Harry cerró los suyos y aprovechó la oportunidad para explorar la boca contraria con su lengua. Sintió cómo Draco cruzaba los brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras profundizaba el beso. Harry gimió y se pegó más al cuerpo cálido del Slytherin.

Después de muchos besos, brevemente interrumpidos por falta de aire, ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente.

Harry siempre había creído que los ojos grises de su padrino eran los más bonitos que había visto. Claro que nunca había estado tan cerca de los de Draco. Ahora pensaba muy diferente.

—Harry-- —empezó Draco, pero Harry lo silenció con otro beso.

—Me gustas, Draco —Harry decidió aclarar las cosas rápidamente—. Debe parecerte muy precipitado, por lo de la noche del Baile y bueno, por todo lo que dije. Pero no, creo que me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo, y obviamente no lo había reconocido hasta hace muy poco, y justo hoy me han pasado unas cosas muy extrañas, y recordé nuestro beso, y saqué conclusiones y--

— ¿Te gusto? —interrumpió Draco.

—Sí —Harry sonrió—. Y creo que mucho.

Draco le sonrió de vuelta y lo atrajo en un abrazo, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry.

— ¿Crees que puedes dejar a _tu novio_ y decirle que lo que quieres, es salir conmigo? —ironizó Harry.

— ¿Novio? —preguntó Draco sin entender, con la voz amortiguada por su posición.

—Sé todo sobre lo de Nott, Draco.

Draco levantó su rostro, y le miró con culpabilidad para luego sonreír socarronamente. Harry rio.

—La próxima vez, te consigues a alguien que no se ande besuqueando con otro, mientras ustedes estén en su _relación._ —aconsejó Harry.

—Recuérdame tener unas palabras con Theodore Nott —Draco le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Y tú, la próxima vez, no coquetees con Diggory en la biblioteca.

— ¡No estaba coqueteando con él, Draco! ¡Él sólo me estaba dando las gracias!

—Lo sé, pero no está de más advertirte... bueno, y por el momento, le daré a Diggory el beneficio de la duda.

— ¿Eh?

—Él te dio una pista sobre el huevo ese que ustedes obtuvieron en la prueba. —dijo Draco exasperado.

— ¿En serio? ¿Y qué con el baño de prefectos? —dijo Harry, recordando de repente lo que Cedric le había dicho.

Una sonrisita traviesa por parte de Draco y Harry adivinó sus pensamientos.

—No iré allí contigo, Draco. Merlín sabrá lo que me vas a hacer.

—Tendremos mucho tiempo para eso —Draco le besó rápidamente—. Ahora tengo que irme, tengo Aritmancia.

—O ir a molestar a algunos Hufflepuff —murmuró Harry divertido. Draco sonrió y se desprendió de Harry para abrir la puerta—. Draco... ¿desde hace cuánto te gusto? —preguntó Harry nerviosamente.

Draco pareció pensarlo un poco.

—Esa es información confidencial, Potty.

— ¡Hey!

—Luego te lo contaré. Estoy atrasado y debo ir por mis libros a mi habitación —Draco se acercó y lo besó nuevamente. Sus ojos grises estaban brillantes—. Harry, ¿es en serio todo esto? ¿Tú y yo tenemos una oportunidad?

Harry le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y entrelazó sus manos con las de Draco.

—Confía en nosotros, Draco. Todo pasa por algo, así que aprovechemos esta oportunidad.

—Pero hace nada aceptaste mi amistad...

—Recuerda que _tú_ fuiste el que aceptó mi amistad, Draco, y te agradezco por ello —dijo Harry besando la pálida y delgada mano derecha de Draco—. Pero lo que pasa es que tú y yo sabemos que ambos estamos hechos para algo más que una amistad... supongo que siempre ha sido así, ¿no crees? —meditó Harry— No lo pensemos mucho, y disfrutemos de esto.

Draco le sonrió y le abrazó por última vez antes de irse.

—Disfrutémoslo. —dijo como despedida.


	16. Capítulo XVI

Draco sonreía ampliamente mientras se dirigía a su cama. Había sido un día muy productivo para él. Había retomado sus andanzas con Vincent y Greg molestando a Gryffindor y Hufflepuff por igual. Había reclamado los cincuenta Galeones por parte de Blaise, producto de la apuesta de la primera prueba y ya había encargado un regalo muy especial en Hogsmeade para Harry.

Y lo más importante, había aclarado las cosas con Harry. No sabía con certeza qué tipo de relación tendrían desde ese momento, pero lo que consolaba a Draco era saber que Harry gustaba de él.

—Me das asco, pareces una Hufflepuff enamorada. —dijo Blaise desde su cama.

—Y tú con envidia. —Draco le miró con desdén y Blaise rio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, y Severus hizo su entrada con su túnica ondeando como vendaval.

—Siempre he querido hacer eso, profesor Snape. —dijo Blaise con admiración mal disimulada.

—Le falta clase. —respondió simplemente el pocionista. Sin dar tiempo a más, Severus sujetó a Draco del brazo, y lo sacó casi a rastras de la habitación.

— ¡Padrino! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso?

—Tu padre. —dijo él como explicación.

Draco perdió el color y miles de imágenes terroríficas cruzaron por su mente.

Su padre, torturado por Voldemort. O su padre de rodillas a los pies de Voldemort. O su padre muerto a los pies de Voldemort.

Al llegar a la habitación, después de todo un recorrido lleno de presentimientos, su padrino le puso una mano en el hombro. Eso era una mala señal.

—Sé menos que tú de todo esto, Draco. Tu padre se ve muy mal, así que trata de no disgustarle.

Draco asintió y se encargó él mismo de empujar la puerta.

— ¡Papá! —corrió él hacia un desmadejado Lucius Malfoy— ¡Merlín! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quién te hizo esto? ¡Mi madre! ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Por qué no ha venido, Severus?

Su padre debería estar realmente mal si no reprendía a Draco por actuar tan mundanamente.

—Draco... lo que te dije. —advirtió Severus.

Draco se apaciguó un poco y sostuvo las manos grandes y frías de su padre.

—No te preocupes por el Señor Tenebroso, Draco —dijo su padre con voz ronca. Parecía que su garganta estuviera ardiendo, por el esfuerzo que hacía al hablar—. Esto no tiene nada que ver con él. No de la forma en que tú piensas —Draco ni siquiera había sentido la Legeramancia que seguramente habría hecho su padre con él. Por lo menos aún quedaba algo de la formidable capacidad de su padre—. Esperemos un poco a tu madre, ya está por venir. Los necesito a los tres juntos para contar todo.

Draco se tranquilizó al escuchar sobre su madre. Ella sabría qué hacer con el visible sufrimiento de su padre. Siempre había sido así.

Llamas verdes se dejaron ver en la chimenea, y Narcissa Malfoy salió de ella con un bonito vestido oliva. Su cabello estaba despeinado, pero aun así se veía como una dama respetable.

— ¡Lucius! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —se apresuró ella a acercarse a su esposo e hijo— Draco, ¿tú estás bien?

—Sí, mamá.

—Cissa, siéntate aquí y tranquilízate. —pidió Lucius con la voz aún más ronca.

Severus murmuró un improperio y fue a su gabinete personal de pociones. Eligió un vial con una sustancia color púrpura y llegando a Lucius, se la hizo beber como si fuera un niño. El mayor de los Malfoy le lanzó una mirada helada al Profesor, pero este ni se inmutó. Claramente el rubio no podía maldecirle como estaba.

—Es un calmante para las amígdalas y la garganta. Te ayudará con cualquier molestia que tengas ahí y así podremos escuchar la muy interesante historia que tengas por contarnos. —dijo Severus secamente.

—No le molestes, Severus. —siseó Narcissa.

Draco no había notado que su padre tenía en el cuello marcas rojizas que se iban desvaneciendo con la poción.

— ¿Qué era eso?

—Producto de una maldición. Una maldición muy extraña, podría decir. Mi garganta estaba como el infierno y la piel de mi cuello ardía —explicó Lucius con su voz restablecida—. Antes que nada, debo aclarar que no estuve en algún tipo de misión para el Señor Tenebroso o algo por el estilo. Estuve en Rusia, más exactamente en la Escuela Koldovstoretz.

Draco quiso hablar, pero Lucius, con una mirada, le silenció.

—Contaré lo más relevante y no quiero interrupciones. Estén atentos a todo lo que digo y espero que no haga falta un Juramento Inquebrantable para que esto no salga de esta habitación, a no ser que así se requiera. ¿Estamos?

Los tres asintieron y Lucius, luego de acomodar su temblorosa pierna derecha en un pequeño sillón enfrente de él, procedió a hablar.

—Recuerdo que un día, por medio de un extenso pergamino escrito a ambos lados —hizo una pausa para mirar a Draco con censura—, Draco me contó emocionado sobre todas las veces que había usado la Capa de Invisibilidad de Potter. El cómo me la describió despertó mi curiosidad, y quise averiguar si había otra igual, para poder comprarla. Por medio de gente que yo conozco, y que me deben favores, pude concluir que esa era única. Yo mismo pude ver las muchas baratijas que algunos charlatanes intentaron venderme y me di cuenta que no había una igual a la del chico. Incluso algunos de mis contactos en el Ministerio pudieron constatar que Moody tenía dos de esas capas, y aunque no iguales a las que venden en Knockturn o en algún otro lado, tampoco eran iguales a la de Potter.

“Me considero a mí mismo como un hombre versado e inteligente pero que peca de ser crédulo y con una curiosidad que me ha llevado en muchas ocasiones a problemas… —Lucius hizo otra pausa y frunció levemente el ceño— En fin, en mi biblioteca, conservo con cariño muchos de los cuentos que mi madre me leía cuando era un chiquillo y que tontamente, en mi primer año en este colegio, cargaba conmigo a todas partes. Uno de ellos en particular, era el que más llamaba mi atención y el que más veces leí en compañía de mi madre. Esa tarde mientras meditaba si hacer que Draco robara la capa de Potter y la reemplazara por otra-- —en esto, Narcissa le golpeó suavemente un brazo y le dio una mirada reprobadora.

—Tengo que decir que era una excelente idea. Se la hubieras cambiado por una de esas bagatelas que venden en el mercado, para poder pescarle cuando sale por las noches a romper las reglas. —dijo Severus con una media sonrisa.

Draco rio y su madre bufó enojada. Lucius esperaba pacientemente a que le dejaran hablar.

—Cómo iba diciendo —empezó de nuevo—, mientras pensaba todo eso, recordé sin motivo a ese viejo cuentecillo infantil que tanto me había interesado en la niñez. _Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo_ se llama. Recordé que ahí, exactamente en _La fábula de los Tres Hermanos, _hablaba sobre tres reliquias y cómo estas fueron obsequiadas por la Muerte a tres hermanos que habían logrado burlarla. La nebulosa que tengo en mi cabeza en este momento, no me deja pensar en más detalles —hizo una pausa para tomar un poco del vino que estaba delante suyo—, una de esas reliquias era la Capa de Invisibilidad. El apellido de esos hermanos se me hizo conocido por mis lecciones de historia y averigüé más sobre ellos. Se preguntarán, ¿qué relación hay entre esas cosas? Bueno, en una de esas lecciones aprendí sobre objetos mágicos tan raros y especiales como la Capa. En medio de mi investigación, pude ver que aparte de Ignotus Peverell, estaban los otros nombres de los dueños conocidos de esa capa en especial. La fama de secretismo de los Inefables es una farsa si les pones un poco de galeones en los bolsillos.

—Eso es imposible, padre. Los Inefables están atados a alguna especie de Juramento para no revelar la forma en que trabajan o lo que ellos averiguan.

—Te equivocas Draco. No hay ningún Juramento para ellos, sino una especie de hechizo de confusión para el mago incauto que quiera preguntar. Ah, y también el secretismo estúpido de ellos. Te dicen algo sobre que no pueden decir absolutamente nada sobre lo que hacen, así que escoges utilizar _Veritaserum_ y ellos te dirán toda la verdad, claramente. Pero tú escucharás otra cosa. Como sea, mi Inefable era uno en entrenamiento así que si de verdad hubiera un Juramento, al parecer a los principiantes no se les aplica.

—Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas por eso, Lucius. Bastante tienes con tu fama de Mortífago. —dijo Severus.

—Él ya no es un Mortífago y todo el mundo lo sabe, Severus. —defendió Narcissa.

—Eso es porque no has escuchado lo que dicen a sus espaldas.

Lucius carraspeó y de nuevo empezó a hablar:

—El nombre que más recuerdo es el de James Potter, ese insufrible asno de Gryffindor y padre del chico en cuestión. Seguramente se la heredó y la Capa pasó a un nuevo Potter. Según recuerdo, el abuelo del chico también la tuvo, y al parecer Ignotus fue un antepasado de los Potter.

“Como dije antes, soy una persona que cree en profecías y teorías, así que me convencí de que esa Capa era la del cuento. ¡Una especial! ¡La de la Muerte misma! —Lucius dijo emocionado.

Severus bufó con escepticismo y Narcissa suspiró.

—Mi amor, no se puede estar seguro de ello. Sólo es un cuento, y esa es sólo una capa.

—Para mí no. En fin, para lo que la pienso utilizar, no necesito estar seguro de ello, sólo vamos a probar. Como iba diciendo... leí nuevamente el cuento y observé las dos reliquias restantes. La Varita de Sauco y la Piedra de la Resurrección.

Severus volvió a bufar y Lucius dijo, suavemente:

—Severus, mi querido amigo. No vuelvas a interrumpirme, que, aunque esté débil mágicamente, un buen golpe te doy con mi bastón.

El Profesor se hizo el desentendido, y miró a otro lado.

—En el segundo año de Draco —siguió Lucius—, tuve algunos problemas aquí en el colegio, como bien lo saben. Hablé con Dumbledore y con el chico Potter en su despacho sobre algo que me gustaría olvidar.

“Siempre he sido un obsesionado por el diseño de las varitas —dijo sacando la suya desde el bastón. Su mango tenía una cabeza de serpiente—. Me gusta el estilo, el significado y la belleza que puedan dar un buen diseño a una varita, sin necesidad de cambiar lo esencial.

“La varita de Dumbledore estaba descuidada encima de su escritorio y yo quise darle un vistazo. No tenía nada llamativo salvo el diseño que yo había visto en un periódico alguna vez sobre Grindelwald. _La Varita de Sauco_, la reconocí. Años después, recordé ese episodio y la asocié con la del cuento.

“Ya tenía reconocidas dos reliquias, que yo tontamente creí poder robar cuando quisiera. Lo atribuyo al Whiskey de Fuego que estaba tomando, emocionado por el descubrimiento. Algo muy extraño de ver en alguien como yo, Lucius Malfoy. —dijo mirando a Draco con una sonrisa secreta. Draco se la devolvió.

“Averigüé mucho sobre el paradero de la piedra. Muchas veces me encerraba en mi despacho haciendo conjeturas, enviando cartas con doble mensaje para no descubrirme... Todo resultó en un viaje a Rusia.

—Me pregunto cómo llegaste a esa conclusión. —dijo Severus escéptico.

Lucius hizo amago de agarrar el bastón y su esposa lo detuvo, riendo suavemente.

—Severus, Lucius tiene sus secretos. Déjalo.

—Gracias, Cissa. Al fin puedo encontrar un cerebro en esta habitación —bromeó. Draco le miró ofendido—. A lo que Severus se pregunta, sólo puedo contestar que tengo mis motivos, y como advertí al inicio, no entraré en esa clase de detalles.

“En Rusia tengo muchos amigos. Uno de ellos es profesor en la Escuela Koldovstoretz, se llama Nikolay Gólubev, un Sangrepura tan entusiasta como Arthur Weasley. A diferencia de que él es un buen tipo y no una comadreja.

“En fin, le conté a mi amigo todo lo que había averiguado y deducido. Él me creyó todo, además de compartir mis ganas por saber más sobre ello. No entraré en detalles nuevamente, pero allí en Rusia, otro hombre nos ayudó; Nikolay lo contactó. Era una especie de vidente o algo así y también un ex-Inefable. Había trabajado en Francia. Yo no creía en los videntes, pero ese tipo utilizó un hechizo de sangre muy antiguo para mostrarnos el camino a una supuesta piedra que podría ser nuestra Piedra. Y entonces creí.

—Todo eso suena a una fábula Muggle.

—No compares lo que hice con los Muggles, Severus. —siseó Lucius. Narcissa volvió a sujetarle para que no agarrara el bastón.

“En ese hechizo que hizo —continuó el rubio, enojado—, nos mostró un castillo abandonado. Nos contó historias sobre cómo Ignotus Peverell, en medio de su locura por las visiones de su esposa muerta, vagó muchas veces por ahí... No le creí, pero Nikolay sí, así que me dejé llevar.

“Allí estábamos en el castillo, y el hombre ese hizo unas runas muy extrañas en el suelo polvoriento del lugar, también habló en una lengua desconocida y algo pasó porque él se afanó en ir en una dirección específica. Fuimos detrás de él sin poder dejar de escuchar un ruido extraño detrás de nosotros. El ambiente estaba helado, no era el frío común de Rusia sino algo parecido a lo que producen los Dementores. Yo me asusté; no quería ver a ninguno de ellos y no estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para Aparecerme o invocar un Patronus.

“El hombre continuaba hablando ese sinsentido y Nikolay ya estaba temblando. Yo acudí a todo mi autocontrol para pasar por desapercibido una extraña forma que iba a nuestro lado. No la pude identificar.

“De pronto el vidente gritó y yo, Lucius Malfoy, casi salgo corriendo del lugar como un cobarde vulgar, pero Nikolay me detuvo -no le veo el chiste, Severus, tú hubieras dado un espectáculo peor-. Ese hombre se inclinó sobre un rincón y convocó una herramienta al parecer Muggle y empezó a excavar. Nikolay y yo no quisimos ayudar, esa extraña forma estaba casi encima del vidente y por supuesto no íbamos a ofrecerle nuestro pellejo.

“El francés nos lanzó un cofre y nos habló en otro idioma diferente al que había usado para las runas esas, o a cualquiera que yo conozca. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y miraba fijamente a la figura que estaba sobre él. Volvió a decirnos algo. Yo estaba como petrificado sosteniendo el cofre en mis manos. Mi bastón había caído lejos y con él mi varita. Nikolay, tonto de él, lanzó un Avada en dirección a la figura, pero fue como lanzárselo a un fantasma. Por suerte no lo traspasó y le dio al vidente.

“Mi amigo me gritó y haló de mí para correr. Mi bastón seguía ahí y yo no pensaba en correr desarmado. Me zafé de él y me devolví.

“No sé si fue un error lo que hice, pero al llegar, vi al vidente pataleando en el aire y a esa cosa junto a él. Las vísceras del vidente empezaron a emerger limpiamente del cuerpo y yo... yo vomité —Lucius se estremeció y empezó a temblar. Narcissa se apresuró en ofrecerle vino—. El vidente gritaba y gritaba, su cara estaba ennegrecida y sus manos estaban perdiendo musculatura. Los huesos se hacían visibles... las vísceras terminaron de salir, y el hombre cayó al piso, inerte.

“Yo estaba doblado sobre mis rodillas, temblando. Esa cosa se giró hacia mí, y mi último pensamiento fue para mi hermosa esposa y mi único heredero. Me rendí y pedí silenciosamente una muerte limpia.

Lucius hizo otra pausa, y cerró los ojos. Draco le sostuvo una mano intentando darle fuerzas.

—Una voz, peor que la del Señor Tenebroso, me habló. La sentí en mi mente. Sentí que vibraba por todo mi cuerpo. _Mi Piedra, dámela _me dijo... Yo le hubiera dado todo mi oro si era necesario pero esa voz continuó... _Quiero mi Capa y mi Varita. Dámelas, por tu bien y por el mío._

Lucius quedó en silencio y no volvió a hablar en mucho rato. Los chapoteos del Calamar Gigante se dejaron escuchar.

—Lucius —dijo Narcissa titubeante después de un rato—, ¿qué pasó?

Su esposo abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a su anillo familiar.

—Gracias a la Muerte, estoy aquí con ustedes. Y también, gracias a Nikolay.

“La Muerte me dejó en paz y se fue. El cuerpo del vidente seguía ahí con todo... _eso_, y Nikolay llegó a mí y me abrazó; él también estaba temblando, su semblante estaba pálido.

“Conjuró un tronco mediano de roble y me dijo que servía como escoba. Yo no entendía nada, pero me dejé hacer. Él también conjuró unas cuerdas y me quitó el cofre. Lo ató en la parte delantera de mi tronco y me ayudó a subir en él. Me tendió mi bastón y él montó en otro tronco.

"Despegamos y nos alejamos del castillo. La edificación se estaba tornando negra y en una de las ventanas de sus almenas, estaban tres figuras observándonos. Sentí como unas garras de fuego se aferraban a mi cuello, el dolor era insoportable y luego perdí el conocimiento.

Todo quedó en silencio. Draco continuaba sujetando la mano de su padre, y su madre le acariciaba el maltratado cabello.

Severus estaba imperturbable.

—Te has arriesgado estúpidamente, Lucius. Eso no era la Muerte, pero si era algo peligroso y de magia oscura que acabó con ese pobre hombre. Tú hubieras muerto a no ser por esa inexplicable suerte que tuviste. Hubieses dejado a Narcissa sola, y a Draco con un deber fastidioso para su edad. Eres un estúpido que sólo piensa en sí mismo y en su poder y no--

—Severus... por favor. —gimió Narcissa.

—… piensa en los demás —continuó él—. Incluso puedo apostar que todo fue tiempo perdido y un riesgo innecesario. A ver, ¿acaso eso en ese cofre es la _Piedra de la Resurrección_? —preguntó con mofa.

Draco lo odió en esos momentos. Él tampoco creía que lo fuera, pero no había necesidad de hablarle así a su padre.

—Cissa, alcánzame el cofre. Por favor. —pidió Lucius, mirando fijamente al Profesor.

Narcissa se levantó, y fue por un pequeño cofre color caoba que estaba en la mesita de noche de Severus. El cofre no tenía ningún adorno. Ella se lo tendió a su esposo, y él lo abrió sin ceremonias con una mano y sin soltar la otra de la de Draco. Sacó un pequeño bulto envuelto en una tela del mismo color del cofre y lo desenvolvió. Ahí reposaba una pequeña piedra negra con un extraño dibujo en el centro. Era muy insignificante a ojos de Draco. Severus iba a hablar de nuevo, pero Lucius le silenció con un dedo. Sostuvo la piedra en su mano y le dio tres vueltas.

Una persona se materializó -si es que se podía llamar persona a eso- entre Lucius y Narcissa. Era una mujer muy hermosa. Su cabello y ojos parecían ser los mismos de Lucius y Draco.

Narcissa gritó y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Severus apuntó con su varita al espectro, y Draco zafó su mano de la de su padre y se aferró a su silla.

Lucius dejó caer la piedra a la alfombra y la figura desapareció.

—Mi madre... Cassiopeia Malfoy. El ser que más extraño, ha salido de esta piedra —Lucius explicó—. Ya me dirás tú, Severus, qué significa eso. —le dijo en voz lenta y mirándole retadoramente.

El Pocionista no dijo nada y guardó su varita. Estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—Lucius... tu madre...

—Esta es la Piedra, Cissa —explicó Lucius—. No tengo la menor duda.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? Severus se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, dándoles la espalda.

—Pienso utilizarla cuando tenga las otras dos reliquias. —contestó el rubio sin titubeos.

—Lucius no... No te metas en más líos. —rogó Narcissa.

—Papá...

—Si no logro hacerlo yo, lo serás tú, hijo mío —Lucius miró a Draco—. Y si esta misión no es para nosotros, que lo sea entonces para otro.

— ¿Qué otro? —preguntó Severus.

—Dumbledore. El chico Potter... no lo sé.

—Hay que dárselas a ellos, nosotros tenemos que apartarnos de ese asunto. —dijo Narcissa con convicción.

Lucius no respondió.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó simplemente Severus Snape.

—Para buscar alguna manera de destruir al Señor Tenebroso. —fue la respuesta de Lucius Malfoy.


	17. Capítulo XVII

—Parece que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche, Drake. —dijo Pansy mientras tomaba de su té, copiando burlonamente los elegantes movimientos de Astoria Greengrass, quien estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa.

—Eso es porque llegó a las dos de la mañana y luego se quedó dando vueltas en la cama. —explicó Blaise.

— ¿Y tú que hacías despierto a esa hora, Blaise? —preguntó Draco, apuñalando las salchichas de su desayuno.

—Te estaba esperando. Temía que te hubiera pasado algo.

—Sólo fue una reunión con mis padres.

— ¿Tu padre ya llegó? —susurró Pansy, casi dejando caer su taza— Él... ¿él fue a--?

—No, no te preocupes Pans. Eso no tenía nada que ver con Voldemort.

Pansy se estremeció y Draco decidió ignorarla.

El correo matutino llegó, pero Orión no hizo su parada donde Draco, sino que siguió derecho a la mesa de los profesores, exactamente a Severus. Luego, Orión siguió saltando elegantemente por toda la mesa para entregar otra nota a Dumbledore. El viejo le sonrió y le ofreció un poco de sus salchichas, Orión giró su cabeza altaneramente y le robó un pedazo de tostada para luego irse. Sin ninguna nota, dulces de parte de Narcissa o alguna mirada para Draco.

¿Su padre había decidido contarle todo a Dumbledore?

Pero Draco no se quedó sin correspondencia.

Una lechuza blanca muy bonita aterrizó al frente suyo, con un pergamino pequeño atado en su pata. Draco no reconoció la lechuza así que estaba renuente a recibirla.

— ¡Draco, no dejes a la pobre esperando! —Pansy hizo un ruido con la boca y la lechuza gorjeó contenta. Draco decidió arriesgarse y tomó la nota de la pata del animal.

_"Hola Draco_

_Espero que estés bien._

_¿Tienes un poco de tiempo libre, después del desayuno, para que hablemos un rato en nuestra aula?_

_Dale un poco de tostada a Hedwig. No quiso recibir dulces esta mañana y debe estar hambrienta. Chica presumida._

_\- Harry P."_

Draco sonrió por lo de _nuestra aula_ y le dio toda su tostada a Hedwig. Ella se acercó más y se la recibió con una pata, para luego picotearle cariñosamente una mano al rubio. Pansy volvió a hacer ese sonido con la boca y Hedwig cerró un ojo como si lo guiñara y se fue.

Draco buscó a Harry en la mesa de los leones. El azabache estaba observándole fijamente y Draco asintió en respuesta a la nota para luego sonreírle. Harry sonrió de regreso y quiso hacerle una seña con la mano, pero derribó un vaso lleno, al parecer, de jugo de calabaza. Se sonrojó y miró a su regazo mientras Granger le regañaba y Weasley asociaba todo con el rubio. Draco alzó una ceja con desdén en su dirección, y el pelirrojo le fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Potter te ha citado para follar? —preguntó Blaise inocentemente, en voz alta.

Pansy se ahogó con su té y Theo, al frente de ellos, rio quedamente.

— ¡Blaise, eres un cerdo! —le regañó Pansy.

Astoria escuchó todo, y dejó salir un sonoro carraspeo. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. Esa chica no se cansaría.

Desde su primer año, ella había estado encaprichada con Draco y algo tuvo que haber dicho a sus padres para que en las vacaciones de tercer año, Lucius y Narcissa le dijeran que Astoria era una buena candidata para ser la futura señora Malfoy. Draco no había dicho nada, pero se había encargado de hacerle ver a la Greengrass que no tendría esperanzas con él.

Aprovechando otra oportunidad, Draco respondió a Blaise en voz alta:

— ¡Claro! Disponemos de poco tiempo, pero algo se puede hacer. ¿Querías unírtenos? Lamento decirte, Blaise, que Potter es un poco mojigato en ese sentido.

Theo, tan observador como era, miró a Astoria y luego a Draco, para luego lanzar una carcajada. Los ojos de Astoria se humedecieron y Draco se enojó. Él podía ser muy desagradable, pero no le gustaba ver llorar a una chica. Tomó el huevo cocido del plato de Pansy y con su cuchillo, simuló apuñalarlo. Theo lo vio todo y se quedó juiciosamente callado.

Blaise continuó el juego.

— ¿Un trío con Potter dices? _Bah_... Tú sabes que sólo me gustan rubias y rubios. —dijo con una mirada lasciva.

Esto afectó a Draco, pero sólo un poquito. Él seguía considerando a Blaise como el chico más guapo de Hogwarts... claro, después de él mismo y de Harry.

—Entonces puedo cancelarle a Potter, e ir a buscar a algún rubio para ti, Blaise. —dijo con picardía.

Astoria tosió y se levantó del comedor para irse, sin mirar a nadie. Theo hacía esfuerzos por no reírse y Draco volvió a amenazarle con el huevo, para luego devolverlo al plato de Pansy.

—Ni creas que me comeré eso ahora, Draco. —dijo ella con asco.

La conversación siguió; aún faltaba mucho para la primera clase, así que Draco desistió de sus salchichas –pues le recordaban a las vísceras del relato de su padre- y se puso de pie, mientras sus amigos seguían desayunando.

—Tengo que hablar más tarde contigo, Theodore Nott. —dijo Draco indiferente, y giró hacia la salida.

—Te van a apuñalar los huevos por mal novio, Theo. —se rio Pansy y Blaise le coreó.

Cuando ya iba a salir del Gran Comedor, Draco sintió la mirada de Harry sobre él. Sonrió levemente y siguió su camino.

* * *

Ya en el aula, se dispuso a esperar a Harry.

Estaba cansado. Había dormido muy poco y no tenía energías para ir a clases. Todo lo que su padre les había contado en la noche anterior, aún hacía estremecer a Draco. Su padre había estado muy cerca de la muerte... literalmente.

Se preguntó vagamente si todo resultaría como su padre quería. Tendrían que hablar con Dumbledore y asesorarse mejor sobre las tales Reliquias. Su padre era muy inteligente y hábil, pero esa _misión_ estaría mejor en manos del viejo. Él no quería meterse en líos y mucho menos que lo hiciera su padre. Los Malfoy no estaban hechos para el papel de "Héroe-que-se-sacrifica-por-el-bien-común". Tendría que convencer a su padre de que le diera esa tarea al viejo Dumbledore y sólo a él, pues la idea era que Harry también estuviera aparte de todo eso. Si Draco se desesperó tanto con la primera prueba del Torneo, no podía imaginarse lo que padecería con Harry enfrentando a Voldemort con tres cositas ridículas.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sobresaltó y giró a tiempo para evitar ser derribado por Harry, quien había entrado corriendo.

— ¡Hey! —dijo Draco cuando Harry se abalanzó sobre él por un abrazo— Cualquiera diría que tienes ganas de verme.

Harry buscó sus labios y le besó tímidamente.

—Te extrañé... Además, necesito preguntarte algo. No tengo mucho tiempo, pues tengo que ir con Hermione a la biblioteca.

—Pregunta entonces... —dijo Draco tratando de normalizar su respiración, producto del inesperado beso.

—Eh... bueno, quería saber si te gustaría... que nuestro... noviazgo fuese por el momento... mmm... ¿a escondidas? Si, ya me entiendes... podríamos ocultarlo, mientras pasa todo esto del Torneo y... sí.

Draco se separó de él y parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Has dicho... noviazgo?

Los ojos de Harry brillaron y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

—Sí, ¿te parece bien si lo ocultamos por el momento? —preguntó atropelladamente.

Draco rio y zarandeó a Harry por los hombros.

—Ni siquiera me has propuesto una relación. Nunca he escuchado de ti algo como... “Draco, amor de mi vida, ¿quieres ser mi novio?”

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

—Créeme que no te lo preguntaría de esa forma... Además, es claro que somos novios. Ya nos hemos besado.

Draco trató de contenerse, pero falló. Su carcajada le hizo doler el abdomen y olvidar todo sobre la noche anterior.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —preguntó Harry ofendido.

— ¿Crees que porque nos besamos, ya somos novios? —dijo Draco entre risas— Blaise y yo nos besábamos en tercero, y eso no nos hizo novios al instante.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y su expresión cambió por completo. Estaba furioso.

Y Draco supo que la había cagado.

—Harry... —tanteó Draco arrepentido.

— ¿Te has besado con Zabini? —siseó el otro.

—Bueno, si...pero eso fue hace mucho, Harry--

— ¿Y quién me asegura que no te estas besando con él estas noches? —interrumpió nuevamente.

Draco se relajó y sonrió enternecido. Atrapó a Harry entre sus brazos, mientras este trataba de quitárselo de encima.

—En este año sólo me he besado contigo —le besó la frente—. Y no quiero besar a nadie más —dijo besándole la punta de la nariz—. Y acepto tu petición de mano, desde ahora soy tu novio oficial. —concluyó besándole en los labios.

Harry rio y correspondió al abrazo.

—No te lo había pedido.

—Entonces no somos novios.

— ¡Draco!

—Tienes que hacer muchas cosas para merecerme. —dijo el rubio ignorándole. Harry suspiró, poniéndose serio de repente.

—Tengo miedo, Draco —dijo mirándole—, de que--

— ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¡Era broma Harry! Si tú quieres ser mi novio, entonces tengo que aprovechar la oportunidad que se me presenta. —dijo Draco riéndose.

—No... No es eso. Bueno... si, de verdad temía que tú sólo quisieras besuquearte conmigo y hacerme todas esas cosas que me has estado insinuando todo el año.

Una pausa y los dos rieron.

—Obvio pienso hacértelas, Potter. Pero en calidad de novio. Agradécelo.

Harry rio nuevamente y escondió la cara en el pecho de Draco. Luego suspiró.

—También tengo miedo de que te pase algo —dijo, dejando de lado las bromas—, de que se den cuenta de lo nuestro y Voldemort tenga más motivos para ir por ti y tu familia. No creo que él perdone fácilmente que tu padre le haya abandonado...

Draco tragó saliva, asimilando todo eso en lo que no había pensado antes. Pero notando la presencia cálida del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo y su olor embriagante, se dio cuenta que no le importaba. Harry le gustaba lo suficiente como para que no le importara.

—También temo a que me pase algo en el Torneo… —siguió Harry— ¿Acaso crees que contaré con la misma suerte de la primera prueba?

—No lo creo. Lo sé —afirmó Draco tratando de convencer a Harry—. Eres un mago muy capaz, Harry, confía más en ti... Además, me tienes a mí, que soy mucho mejor, para así poder ayudarte. —trató de bromear.

Harry no le rio la broma, en cambio se aferró más a Draco.

—Temo a Voldemort. Él sigue siendo una presencia constante en mis pesadillas. Él sigue ahí, Draco. Todos dicen que está debilitado, pero yo sé que él hará algo... algo malo.

Draco trató de reconfortarlo con algo, pero no encontraba las palabras. Todo lo que decía Harry era cierto.

Lucius le había contado a Draco cómo después de haber atacado a la familia Potter -dejando como único sobreviviente a Harry-, Voldemort se había visto a sí mismo incapaz de hacer siquiera un _Lumos_. Su padre había dicho que era algo sobre una antigua magia de protección que había invocado Lily Potter antes de morir para proteger a su hijo, dando su vida por él.

Voldemort había huido desconcertado, y juró venganza cuando recuperara su poder. Su paradero fue desconocido hasta para sus más fieles mortífagos hasta doce años después, cuando los reunió a todos -Lucius no dijo dónde-, y les reiteró sus deberes para con la Sangre Mágica y su preservación.

Lucius había ido sin la misma convicción de antes, pero tuvo una misión diferente, resultando en el fiasco de lo del diario de Ryddle. Dumbledore le dio su protección, y el patriarca Malfoy renegó de Voldemort y aceptó, sin dudar, el bando de la Luz. Era obvio que los Malfoy querían seguir vivos y conservar al tiempo su dignidad, no yendo detrás de un psicópata.

Después de otros minutos de silencio y reflexión, Draco se dio cuenta de que se estaba haciendo tarde. Sus piernas estaban resintiendo la incómoda postura en la que estaba junto a Harry. El azabache, al parecer sintiendo lo mismo, se separó del rubio.

— ¡Merlín! Tenía que acompañar a Hermione y se me hizo tarde.

— ¿Qué pasó con la Comadreja? —preguntó Draco, antes de hacerse el inocente por el ceño fruncido que le dirigió Harry.

—Ellos no se hablan. Son tontos.

—No lo sabía. —dijo Draco sarcásticamente.

—Pasaré eso por alto, Draco Malfoy... —Harry adviritió— Nos vemos luego en... ¿esta noche?

Algo le decía a Draco que esa noche tendría otra visita de su padre. Lo de la famosa piedra y su misión, no acabaría de la noche a la mañana.

—Mejor mañana en la noche, ¿qué te parece? —sugirió.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? —preguntó Harry, desilusionado.

—Obviamente nos veremos en el día. En la noche nos veremos, pero para hacer cosas sucias, Potter. —Draco bromeó.

Harry quiso reírse, pero al parecer, pensándolo mejor, dijo:

—Bueno, ya que estamos, podemos ir al baño de prefectos mañana en la noche y llevar mi huevo. Para averiguar lo que esconde, ya sabes. —dijo con intención.

Draco se sorprendió por la nueva faceta del Gryffindor. Siempre había sido él el de las bromas picantes; pero ahora no sabía cómo contestar. Harry se dio cuenta de ello y riendo, le palmeó en la espalda.

—Yo también sé hablar así, Draco... no soy tan mojigato. De todas maneras, no te ilusiones. Cuando vaya a averiguar lo del Huevo del Torneo, iré solo. Además, sólo te daré besos hasta el matrimonio. —bromeó.

Draco abrió la boca ofendido y la carcajada de Harry no se hizo esperar, para parar abruptamente y conjurar un _tempus._

—Ya no puedo reunirme con ella. Tengo que ir por mis cosas y apurarme para ir a clases. Avísame cuando nos podamos ver, Draco.

Harry corrió hacia la salida, pero se devolvió y le dio un beso de despedida.

—Ya decía yo que se te olvidaba algo. —dijo Draco burlonamente. Harry sonrió y luego bajó la mirada.

—Draco... ¿quieres ser mi novio? —dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

Draco a veces envidiaba esa absurda valentía Gryffindor. Él no hubiera sido capaz de hacer una pregunta así.

—Ya lo somos, ¿no?

—Pues te lo estoy proponiendo formalmente.

— ¿Y por qué no te has arrodillado entonces? —rio Draco.

—Porque no eres una señorita. Debo irme, en serio. Así que ya somos novios, es oficial. No necesito un _sí._ Así que adiós.

Y salió corriendo del aula.

La sonrisa de Draco amenazaba con partir su cara en dos.


	18. Capítulo XVIII

—Tengo que decir que todo esto que me has contado, Lucius, me ha impresionado bastante. Aún con todo lo que he vivido y experimentado, nunca creí que pasaría algo así. —dijo Dumbledore mientras se acomodaba perezosamente en el sofá.

—Para usted, soy el Señor Malfoy. — gruñó Lucius, por enésima vez.

—Oh por favor, muchacho. Tú y Severus fueron mis alumnos. Aún los veo como aquellos jovencitos que solían aterrorizar a todos los Hufflepuff incautos.

—Yo no estaba inmiscuido en las bromas del señor Malfoy y compañía en ese entonces, señor. —aclaró Severus.

Draco no le veía el punto a que él estuviese en esa tediosa reunión. Pensó en Harry y en cómo no había podido reunirse con él. Era la medianoche y el peso de esta, se asentó sobre Draco, provocando que un bostezo se le escapara, y que su padre le pellizcara en un hombro.

—Estoy esperando una solución, Dumbledore.

—Lo sé, Lucius. La conclusión de todo esto, si no estoy mal, es que yo tengo que intervenir con las Tres Reliquias y enfrentarme a Voldemort.

—Sí.

—Señor, aún no estamos seguros de que esas sean las tales _Reliquias._ —dijo Severus, mirando retadoramente a Lucius.

—Oh no, Severus —rio el anciano—. Esta historia es en realidad fascinante, y no me gustaría dejarla pasar sin darle una oportunidad.

—No se trata de que sea fascinante o no, Dumbledore—Lucius miró con rencor al director—. ¡No es una historia de nanas! Fue algo que me pasó, algo que viví y--

—Lucius, en ningún momento estoy restándole credibilidad a lo que te pasó— Dumbledore le sonrió beatíficamente—. Te pido disculpas si así pareció. Pero hay algo a tener en cuenta... El Maestro de la Muerte es el que realmente acepta el hecho de que la muerte es inevitable, y que hay otras cosas peores que morir. ¿Se aplicaría en nuestro caso?

— ¿Y quién dice eso sobre el Maestro de la Muerte? ¿Acaso es verídico? —dijo el rubio mayor, con desdén.

—Lo digo yo, Lucius.

Diciendo esto, Dumbledore cerró los ojos y empezó a acariciarse la larga barba. Severus y Lucius se quedaron en silencio, mirando al fuego de la chimenea. Draco de verdad que no sabía si podía aguantar más.

—Padre... ¿puedo retirarme? Mañana tengo pociones y no quiero reprobar el examen.

—Puedo eximirte de ese examen, Draco. —dijo su padrino.

Dumbledore pareció despertar de su letargo y sus ojos azules brillaron.

—Tengo entendido que sólo los jóvenes Diggory y Potter pueden prescindir de los exámenes, Severus.

— ¡Pero estamos en una misión! —exclamó Draco.

—Ni usted ni su padre serán partícipes de esto, joven Malfoy —Dumbledore hizo una pausa, y continuó: —. Eso también va para mi persona.

— ¿Qué? —Draco no cabía en sí del asombro.

—Silencio, Draco. —espetó Lucius.

— ¿Es que usted está loco? —Draco ignoró a su padre— ¿Acaso está queriendo decir que Ha-- que Potter tiene que usar esas ridículas cosas, y enfrentarse a Voldemort él solo? ¿Tiene usted tanto miedo de ese mestizo, que tiene que utilizar a un chico de catorce años?

— ¡Draco!

La amonestación de su padre le hizo caer en cuenta que no estaba solo con el viejo loco.

—Lo siento.

—No se preocupe, joven Malfoy —dijo Dumbledore, gélidamente—. Entiendo su inconformidad, pero debe creerme cuando le digo que tengo mis motivos para que sea Harry quien se enfrente a Voldemort. Si las tres Reliquias han de servir.

— ¿Y cuáles son esos motivos? —escupió Draco con desdén.

— ¡Suficiente! Vete de aquí, Draco. Ve a dormir antes de que me cuestione tu integridad. —siseó Lucius. Draco le miró ofendido y Dumbledore se apresuró a hablar.

—No te preocupes, Lucius. No es necesario enojarse. Pero, de todas maneras, esa ha sido mi última palabra. Ahora bien, trataré de ayudar a Harry en lo que me sea posible, para que su carga no sea tan pesada. Mi varita estará disponible en cualquier momento —y dirigiéndose a Draco, dijo: —. Draco, he escuchado sobre tu relación con Harry...

Draco antes de ofenderse por el atrevimiento del viejo al tutearle, palideció y bajó la mirada.

¿Acaso Dumbledore tenía oídos en las paredes?

— _¿Relación?_ —siseó su padre.

—Ah sí, Lucius. Tu hijo y Harry son amigos. Yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero me alegra bastante este acontecimiento. Por todo Hogwarts se comenta cómo los príncipes de Slytherin y Gryffindor han hecho las paces y cómo mantienen juntos —dijo Dumbledore con voz risueña—. Yo no sabía que existían títulos de la Realeza en las casas de mi colegio.

Draco gimió del puro alivio y su padre alzó una ceja con desdén.

—Así que como dije antes —continuó el viejo—, me alegra mucho que el joven Malfoy y Harry hayan dejado sus peleas atrás. Tengo entendido que ayudaste a Harry en la primera prueba, ¿no, Draco?

—Sólo le enseñé un hechizo que le sería de ayuda —Draco dijo entre dientes—. Y para usted soy--

Su padre le retorció otro pellizco y Dumbledore lo ignoró.

—Bueno, es lo mismo. Ahora a lo que iba, vamos a necesitar que Harry no sepa sobre todo lo que hemos hablado esta noche. Claro, hay que hacerle ver sobre la importancia de las tres reliquias, pero de una manera menos... cruda, si ustedes me entienden. ¿Por qué? Ustedes pensarán que yo quiero ocultarle información, pero no es así. Necesito que Harry esté concentrado en el Torneo para que su vida no corra riesgo mientras compita. Aún no logro entender cómo es que el Cáliz lo eligió, pero ya nada se puede hacer, salvo esperar a que todo salga bien. Lo mejor entonces, es que Harry no esté pensando en un inminente enfrentamiento con Voldemort y sí en cómo superar los obstáculos que se le presentarán en las pruebas.

— ¿Quiere decir que hay que mentirle al chico? —dijo Severus.

—Como dicen los Muggles "No es una mentira, es ocultamiento de información". Creo que ustedes pueden notar la diferencia.

Draco bufó.

— ¿Y qué quiere que yo haga?

—Yo estaba pensando, Dumbledore –claramente cuando creí que era usted, el que iba a ponerse a ello-, que Draco le quitara la capa a Potter. —dijo Lucius.

— ¡Ah Lucius, eso es ridículo! —dijo Dumbledore, riendo alegremente.

Draco aún estaba ofendido con su padre así que no pudo evitar una risita.

— ¿Ridículo dice? —siseó Lucius.

—Sí. No te lo explicaré ahora. Como estaba diciendo... Draco, quiero que le convenzas de que use las Reliquias en las siguientes pruebas. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, tú puedes encargarte de la Piedra y la Varita. Sirius puede ayudarnos con la Capa...

—No quiero que ese Chucho se entrometa en esto, Dumbledore. —dijo Lucius enojado.

—Si... —el anciano se mesó la barba, pensativamente— algo sobre usar la capa en honor a James... es una buena idea.

— ¡No me ignore! —Lucius parecía querer hacer un berrinche como los que hacía en casa. Draco se rio y se ganó otro pellizco de parte de su padre.

—Draco, lo he pensado mejor —Dumbledore alzó la mirada—. Encárgate de la Piedra. Yo me ocupo del resto.

— ¿Y qué le digo?

—Eres inteligente y has pasado más tiempo con él, Draco. Confío en ti.

—Pues, ¿gracias? —Draco levantó una ceja, y Dumbledore asintió, como si estuviera haciendo una gran obra de caridad.

—Señor, usted había dicho que el joven Malfoy no se inmiscuiría en esto. Déjeme a mí, yo hablaré con Potter. —dijo Severus tentativamente.

—Necesito que sea alguien de confianza para Harry, Severus. Lo siento. Además, Draco no correrá ningún riesgo.

La discusión entre los adultos siguió, y Draco ya tenía un tic nervioso en sus piernas. Sus nervios estaban carcomidos por una duda que se había instalado en su cabeza desde el inicio de esa reunión. Un ínfimo detalle que nadie había tenido en cuenta.

—Espero entonces, que nuestros servicios sean tenidos en cuenta en la Orden. —dijo Lucius después de un rato.

— ¡Claro, Lucius! —los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron— No soy un desagradecido, y menos los demás en la Orden. Pero dudo que quieras algo tan simple en agradecimiento, ¿me equivoco?

Lucius giró lentamente la cabeza en dirección a Dumbledore.

— ¿Está insinuando que estoy pidiendo galeones?

— ¡No seas tonto, Lucius! —regañó Severus.

—Por lo que no soy tonto, es que estoy viendo que Dumbledore me tilda de oportunista.

—Por Merlín, Lucius, ¿qué te ha llevado a pensar en eso? —siseó el pocionista.

Draco ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Un miedo creciente amenazaba con romperle el pecho. Dumbledore miraba alternadamente a Severus y Lucius con expresión risueña.

—Yo sé cuándo están ofendiéndome, Severus —rebatió Lucius con voz tensa—. No permitiré que ningún mago o bruja, ni siquiera Dumbledore, ose tildarme de avaro.

— ¡Él no está diciendo eso! —Severus se pasó la mano por toda la cara con desespero.

— ¿Por qué lo defiendes?

—No lo estoy defendiendo, es sentido común.

— ¿Acaso tú sabes de eso? —Lucius le miró con desdén.

— ¡Suficiente! —bramó Draco, con los nervios a flor de piel.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —susurró su padre mirándole por fin, con voz peligrosa.

— ¡Que ustedes están discutiendo tonterías, y este viejo loco los ve como si fueran unos niños! ¡De todo lo que han dicho, no han pensado en que Harry corre peligro! ¡No tenemos un plan de contingencia por si todo eso de las tres Reliquias falla!

— _¿Harry?_ —los ojos grises de su padre eran peligrosos también.

Dumbledore se levantó del sofá y lanzó una carcajada armoniosa.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en todo —hizo una pausa para recuperarse—. Lucius, Severus... lo de ahora en realidad fue una discusión infantil. En ningún momento quise dar a entender, Lucius, que sospechaba que tú quisieras galeones en agradecimiento. Me disculpo nuevamente si así pareció. Y espero que sea la última vez que tenga que disculparme —su sonrisa no tenía nada que ver con sus palabras—. Yo me refería a que no sólo quisieras protección para tu familia, sino algo así como la Orden de Merlín o algún otro reconocimiento. Con todo el respeto, no sé qué esperar de ti.

—Me sorprende que sea usted tan obtuso como para pensar en eso, Dumbledore.

— ¿Y entonces? —dijo el director inocentemente.

—Que el Señor Tenebroso no olvida. Que necesito más que una simple promesa de protección para que él no vaya tras los míos. Pero esto lo discutiremos después, no enfrente de mi hijo.

— ¡Padre!

—Está bien —Dumbledore parecía molesto—. Ahora, en el otro punto... Draco, querido muchacho, yo siempre tengo planes de contingencia en cualquier cosa que me propongo. Lo importante aquí es la integridad de Harry, eso es más que obvio. Entiendo tu preocupación y espero cumplir tus expectativas en cuanto a eso.

—Está bien. —Draco quiso creerle.

—Lucius, hijo... —Dumbledore miró al rubio— Necesito que nos reunamos pronto en mi despacho, y si puedes traer a Sirius, mucho mejor. Severus, tú también debes estar en esa reunión. Y podemos prescindir de tu presencia, Draco, así que no te preocupes —acercándose a la puerta, dijo: —. Es tarde y mis viejos huesos ya lo resienten. Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas. Buenas noches.

Caminando lentamente, salió de la habitación y Lucius no esperó para hablar:

—Bueno, creo que voy a explotar por la tensión. Viejo estúpido... He insistido tantas veces en que cambien al Director de este colegio.

—Es Albus Dumbledore del quien hablas, Lucius. —Severus dijo, con voz cansada.

—Y tú un lameculos. —Lucius torció el gesto.

— ¡Padre! —Draco exclamó. Eran muy pocas las veces que palabras tan ordinarias, slaían de la boca de su padre.

Lucius reparó en su hijo y sus ojos brillaron. Draco supo enseguida lo que se le venía encima.

—Así que ya eres amiguito de Potter —dijo—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Y tú, Severus? ¿Acaso no tienes que informarme de lo que pase con mi hijo?

—Se supone que es tu hijo el que tiene que informarte sobre esas cosas. No yo. —Severus se defendió.

—Papá, sólo somos amigos… —Draco dijo— No ha pasado nada más.

— ¿Qué, acaso no ha dejado que te le metas en sus pantalones? —dijo Lucius, sonriendo burlonamente.

— ¡Papá! —Draco sintió los colores subirse a sus mejillas. Severus ahogó una exclamación.

—No tengo que escuchar esto. Cierren la puerta al salir. —el profesor se adentró en sus aposentos privados y cerró de un portazo.

Lucius rio como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

A pesar de que se estaba burlando de Draco, este no pudo dejar de alegrarse de que su padre olvidara por un rato su típico “_soy el elegante Señor Malfoy y me comporto como un verdadero Sangrepura”_ y diera paso a Lucius, el mejor padre y esposo que Draco y Narcissa pudieran desear.

—Perdóname, Draco —Lucius dejó de reír—. Es que tu madre ha estado importunándome todo el tiempo para que le diga si tú y la chica Greengrass ya han hecho algún avance. Yo le digo que tú estás más interesado en paque--

— ¡Para, por favor! ¡No puedo creer que le digas algo así!

—Ella ya sabe sobre tus preferencias, y no ha perdido las esperanzas de que sientes cabeza algún día. Yo ya las perdí, por el momento. Pero aún te veo en un futuro, casado con una flamante bruja Sangrepura y con un digno heredero. Ya te he dicho, eres joven y puedes hacer lo que quieras. Pero quiérete un poco, ¿no?

— ¡Papá! —gimió Draco cubriéndose la cara.

—Mira que fijarse en Potter —rio—. Lo único rescatable de ese chico son los ojos. ¿Te he contado alguna vez sobre cómo en primer año quise arrancarle los ojos a Lily Potter porque creí que eran esmeraldas?

Draco negaba energéticamente con la cabeza mientras pedía a Merlín que se apiadara de él.

Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban, en la intimidad, Lucius Malfoy era un hombre en extremo agradable -claro, eso sólo aplicaba para Narcissa y Draco, y en ocasiones, Severus-. Pero a veces, gastaba unas bromas muy pesadas a Draco y contaba anécdotas vergonzosas. Claro que todo eso se quedaba entre ellos. Para los demás, ellos eran los perfectos y sofisticados Malfoy.

— ¿Tu idea es conquistarlo? —preguntó Lucius después de reírse nuevamente d esu hijo.

—Eso no tienes que saberlo tú.

—Tienes razón, ni me lo cuentes. No obstante, no olvides lo que te he dicho sobre el buen gusto —se burló y Draco rodó los ojos—. Me voy, quiero descansar y olvidar toda esa fatídica conversación con Dumbledore. Viejo loco, tuve que contenerme para no lanzarle un _Cruciatus_.

—Yo igual. —Draco estuvo de acuerdo, recordando las estúpidas ideasde Dumbledore. Lucius se puso de pie con ayuda de su bastón.

—Draco, tienes que pensar bien en lo que le dirás a Potter sobre la piedra. Él tiene que cuidarla muy bien mientras la utilice, ya sabes que no hay otra igual... Digamos que puedes dársela como prenda de amor, si gustas.

Draco no se molestó en contestar. Su padre estaba insoportable.

—Buenas noches, papá. Dale mis saludos a mamá. —le despidió rápidamente. Lucius se encogió de hombros.

—Sé que te resulta molesto esto, Draco. Pero estoy hablando en serio. Potter no puede darse el lujo de perder la Piedra.

Draco quiso reír. Al parecer, todo lo referente a Harry, se trataba de maquinar y hacer planes.

Pero ahora no era para conquistarlo, pues ya lo había hecho, gracias a Merlín. Ahora él se encargaría de crear un plan para protegerle y ayudarle. 


	19. Capítulo XIX

—Draco... no... Para...

—Mmm…

Estaban en la biblioteca. Exactamente en una de las mesas más alejadas de la entrada. Era sábado y estaban desde muy temprano en la mañana buscando información sobre cómo estar bajo el agua por una hora. La segunda prueba de Harry se acercaba y aún no habían encontrado nada, Draco ya se había rendido así que se entretuvo besando el cuello de su novio. Le parecía una tarea más gratificante.

—Draco, es en serio... tengo que encontrar... no hagas eso... ahh —Harry enseguida se cubrió la boca, visiblemente avergonzado.

Draco se detuvo y con una sonrisa burlona, dijo:

—Pensé que eras de piedra.

— ¡Obvio no! Deja de hacer eso y ayúdame.

—No puedes pedirme eso, Harry. Me castigaste yendo solo al baño de prefectos. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿sí fuiste solo? ¿O acaso Diggory quiso darse un paseo por allí para luego acompañarte? —preguntó con una _ligerísima_ molestia.

—Eres un idiota. —espetó Harry.

Draco sonrió complacido y retomó su tarea.

— ¡Draco! Que me dejes...

— ¿No te gusta? —Draco hizo un puchero. Harry se sonrojó.

—Claro que me gusta... es sólo que ahora no es el momento. Para eso tenemos las noches. —dijo alzando las cejas sugestivamente, cambiando su expresión.

Draco rio y estaba a punto de responder, cuando recordó su misión.

—De hecho, esta noche tenemos que reunirnos sí o sí. Necesito darte algo.

—Todas las noches nos reunimos, Draco. —dijo Harry, aún con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Lo sé —Draco le beso rápidamente para luego sonreír—, pero es esencial que te entregue una... cosa. Es para la prueba.

— ¿Tienes alguna solución para la próxima prueba?

—No es una solución como tal... pero creo que te servirá.

Harry le miró con duda, para luego encogerse de hombros.

—No me importa. Cualquier cosa de parte tuya, me gustará. —dijo sonriendo. Draco sonrió.

—Me encantas, Harry. Eres tan inocente, que te podría entregar un _boggart_ disfrazado de regalo, y me lo agradecerías.

— ¿Me darás un _boggart_? —Draco negó con la cabeza— Entonces no hay problema. —Harry le besó la frente y volvió a su lectura.

— ¿Te parece más interesante el libro que yo, Potter?

—Pues sí... Tiene más información sobre lo que necesito que tú. —mientras Harry reía, Draco le miraba ofendido.

—Pues me importa una mierda. Bésame.

— ¡Por Merlín, Draco! ¡Estamos en la biblioteca!

— ¿Y? —Draco alzó una ceja.

— ¡Que nos pueden ver!

—Estamos en las profundidades de esta cueva llamada _biblioteca_. Nadie nos verá.

—No estés tan seguro —Harry sonrió—. Además de que necesito saber cómo diablos voy a hacer para aguantar una hora bajo el agua sin salir a la superficie, y tú me desconcentras. ¿Y qué es eso del tesoro, de todas maneras? ¡No entiendo nada! —gimió, golpeando la mesa.

—El tesoro se refiere a algo que tú aprecies mucho.

— ¿Qué? —Harry parpadeó— ¿Estás seguro?

—No lo sé... sería muy tonto si fueran galeones.

— ¿Entonces estarás tú ahí, en las profundidades del agua? —preguntó Harry con ingenuidad.

Draco tuvo que respirar varias veces para controlarse y no abalanzarse sobre Harry para devorarlo. En cambio, le sonrió dulcemente y le atrajo en un abrazo.

—Aunque lo apreciaría mucho, preferiría estar fuera del agua y viendo la competencia, gracias. No quiero ni imaginarme allí por más de una hora, si es que no logras sacarme.

Harry le miró con gesto ofendido, y escapó hábilmente de un beso de disculpas de Draco. Ambos se sobresaltaron al oír un estruendo, y vieron aparecer en el suelo unos libros y una cabeza con pelo rojo.

— ¡Ron! —Harry exclamó con asombro.

— ¿Qué haces con la capa de Harry, imbécil? —Draco gruño, por su intimidad interrumpida.

Granger apareció también en el piso, y Draco olvidó su enfado para carcajearse. Granger estaba encima de Weasley en una posición... comprometedora.

— ¡Quítate, Ron! —chilló ella.

— ¡Tú estás encima de mí! ¡Quítate tú! —respondió la comadreja con la cara muy roja.

Draco aún no paraba de reír y Harry se levantó para ayudar a sus amigos. Pince se asomó y frunció el ceño al ver el espectáculo.

—Le informaré de este comportamiento al profesor Snape y a la profesora McGonagall. ¡Están en la biblioteca! ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer eso?

— ¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Weasley ya de pie.

—_Eso._ —dijo la bibliotecaria, visiblemente incómoda.

Todos comprendieron y Draco volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Harry no sabía si reír u ofenderse por sus amigos. Granger estaba temblando y Weasley mucho más rojo. Pince se alejó zapateando fuertemente y murmurando. Claramente no los podía sacar, no cuando veía que ellos estaban ahí con Harry, y no cuando se les había dado libre acceso a los campeones para que investigaran sobre la prueba.

—Deja de reírte, hurón albino. —Weasley gruñó. Draco paró en seco.

—No le digas así, Ron. —dijo Harry tratando de contener la risa.

—No empiecen con sus tonterías, chicos —dijo Granger, ya recuperada—. Draco, eso que has dicho antes ha sido muy ingenioso. Lo del tesoro, quiero decir.

— ¿Nos estaban espiando? —preguntó Draco.

— _¿Draco?_ —preguntó Weasley mirando a Granger con ojos muy abiertos. Ella bufó exasperada.

—Harry, tu novio tiene razón. Así que esa parte ya la tenemos solucionada, y eso es gran avance. Pero no sé quién pueda ser tu tesoro...

— _¿Novio?_ —preguntó nuevamente Weasley.

— ¡Ronald! —regañó ella— ¿Podrías concentrarte?

Draco le sonrió a Weasley y se puso de pie para abrazar a Harry. El pelirrojo puso cara de asco.

Harry le había sorprendido un día diciéndole que les había contado a sus dos amigos sobre su noviazgo. Draco se enojó diciendo que a ellos nada les importaba saber sobre “en que pantalones se metía Harry” y... bueno, y dicho esto, tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo de su novio. Luego, Harry le había dicho que sus amigos tenían derecho a saberlo, así que Draco le rebatió diciendo que entonces él les diría a sus amigos también. Aunque claro, Pansy y Blaise ya sabían sobre su noviazgo de antemano; le habían sacado toda la información al pobre Draco a punta de _Rictumsempra._ Harry, con una mueca de inconformidad tuvo que aceptar que Draco _“se lo contara a sus amigos”._ Más tarde, Draco tuvo que besarle y mimarle para que le perdonara sobre lo que había dicho antes y todo terminó bien...

_Muy bien..._ pensó Draco sonriendo internamente, recordando la sesión de besos que le siguió y de unas tímidas caricias que se convirtieron en unas muy atrevidas.

— ¿Qué hacían ustedes escondidos debajo de mi capa? —preguntó Harry.

—Estábamos-- —empezó Granger

—Por Dios, Harry, ¿qué son esas preguntas? ¿No viste en la posición en que cayeron? ¡Era obvio lo que estaban haciendo! —se burló Draco, interrumpiéndola.

Weasley hizo amago de pegarle, pero Granger se le adelantó, estampando un pesado libro en la cabeza de Draco.

—Idiota. —dijo ella enojada, para luego darle una mirada herida a Weasley.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme, Granger? —dijo Draco asombrado. Granger levantó la barbilla de manera orgullosa y altanera.

— ¡Harry! —gritó una voz— ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

Longbottom apareció junto a ellos. Estaba visiblemente agitado.

—Hola, Neville —Harry sonrió—. ¿Qué pasa?

Longbottom miró con recelo a Draco.

—Eh... es que me he dado cuenta de lo de la prueba... y quería ayudarte —extendiendo sus manos, agregó: —. Tengo branquialgas y creo que... te pueden servir.

— _¿Branquialgas?_ —preguntó Granger curiosamente.

—Sí... Le ayudarán a mantenerse bajo el agua sin problemas. Lo he leído en el libro que me ha prestado el profesor Moody.

_Moody._ Draco se puso alerta.

—Gracias, Longbottom, pero vienes tarde. Ya tenemos la solución, así que no necesitamos de tus branquialgas. Puedes irte. Ve y busca a Theodore.

Longbottom se sonrojó y balbuceó algo inteligible.

— ¡Draco, no lo molestes! —Harry regañó— No hemos encontrado nada aún, no voy a desaprovechar cualquier ayuda.

— ¿No lo oyes, Harry? Él habló sobre Moody. Ese loco le dio ese libro. Seguramente es una trampa.

—Es un profesor, Malfoy. ¿Qué trampa quieres que haga? —dijo Weasley, despectivamente.

Draco iba a contestarle, pero Harry le interrumpió:

—Draco, tenemos que confiar esta vez —en voz baja añadió: —. Sé que no te agrada por lo de esa vez del hurón... lo siento mucho de verdad. Fue algo desagradable, pero él no quiso hacerlo. Además, es un profesor, Draco. No querrá hacer algo malo.

— ¿Así como Quirrell? —preguntó Granger, quien había escuchado todo. Ella miraba a las manos de Longbottom sospechosamente.

Draco quiso besarla, pero se recordó quién era y se abstuvo.

—Agradezco tu inteligencia, Granger.

—Y yo agradezco a Neville por su ayuda. —dijo Harry retadoramente, mientras tomaba las branquialgas de las manos de Longbottom. El otro Gryffindor sonrió.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló el aire fuertemente. Giró sobre sus talones hacia la salida de la biblioteca, y se fue. Tenía que hablar con Severus de inmediato; algo raro estaba pasando, y Draco no creía en las casualidades.

¿Moody dándole un libro a Longbottom que casualmente tenía la solución para la siguiente prueba de Harry? _Pff_ por favor...

Iba por los pasillos pensando en millones de cosas a la vez, cuando Harry le alcanzó.

—Oye, Draco, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada.

—Draco, mírame. —dijo Harry, deteniéndole.

Draco le miró sin ninguna emoción en la cara.

— ¿Por qué te has enojado? —preguntó Harry con gesto preocupado.

—Porque no me haces caso. Ya una vez te dije que no confiaba en Moody, y ahora tú recibes ayuda de él para la prueba. Dime, Harry... ¿no te parece extraño que él quiera ayudarte?

—Draco, él no me dio nada. Fue Neville. Él sólo le dio el libro a él porque vio que Neville es muy bueno en Herbología, además, tengo entendido que se lo dio pretendiendo pedirle disculpas por lo que hizo en--

—No me importa. Haz lo que quieras. —dijo el rubio retomando su camino.

— ¡Draco, espera! —Harry se apresuró a alcanzarlo nuevamente— No es justo que te enojes... Bien sabes que yo soy el que más desventaja tiene en este Torneo. Tengo que aprovechar cualquier ayuda.

—Tienes razón. Ahora si me permites, tengo que irme.

—Draco, no seas niño —dijo Harry reteniéndole nuevamente—. Necesito de tu apoyo y comprensión. No quiero que te enojes conmigo.

La férrea voluntad de Draco se estaba quebrantando, pero, aun así, no dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra aula, Draco? —insistió el Gryffindor— Allí podemos hablar mejor.

—Tengo que ver al profesor Snape —Draco se excusó—. Me ha pedido ayuda con unas pociones.

Harry le miró aturdido.

—Ah... No me habías dicho nada.

—Se me olvidó —Harry bajó la mirada y se detuvo. Draco también se detuvo y suspiró—. No estoy enojado, Harry, sólo que me asusta que pueda pasarte algo malo y... por qué no mejor nos vemos esta noche, ¿sí? De verdad que necesito ver a Snape.

Harry asintió, pero aún no le miraba.

—Harry —dijo Draco acercándose a él y poniendo las manos en sus hombros—. Tenme paciencia —Harry levantó la mirada—. Es difícil, lo sé, pero--

No pudo seguir hablando porque Harry le abrazó y le besó fervientemente.

—Te quiero, Draco —el corazón de Draco se aceleró—. Aprecio mucho tu preocupación, de verdad. Seguiré buscando en la biblioteca con Mione y Ron... agotaré las opciones y si nada me sirve, tendré que arriesgarme con lo de Neville. Estaré bien, lo prometo. No te preocupes.

Draco asintió, no podía hablar.

—Nos vemos esta noche —Harry sonrió—. No puedo esperar a ver tu regalo.

— ¿Regalo? —preguntó Draco tontamente.

—Sí, dijiste que me ibas a regalar algo... así que allí estaré sin falta. —bromeó. Draco sonrió.

—Está bien, imbécil interesado. No faltes.

Harry le abrazó nuevamente, y reposó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Señor Malfoy.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y vieron cómo Severus estaba caminando hacia ellos con un gesto, aparentemente, indescifrable. Pero Draco le conocía bien... podía ver en esos ojos oscuros una pizca de sorpresa.

_Qué bien_, Draco. Ahora tu padrino te ha visto abrazado a Harry. _Qué bien_...

—Señor-- —Harry empezó.

—Le necesitan en el despacho de Dumbledore —Severus habló con displicencia—. Váyase —Harry se tensó y miró al suelo. Severus casi gruñó por la impaciencia—. Si le place al señor Potter, su... _padrino_ está esperándole en el despacho del director.

—Gracias, profesor. —dijo el Gryffindor abochornado al escuchar sobre su padrino. Dándole una última mirada a Draco, se fue en dirección al despacho de Dumbledore con rápidas zancadas.

—Creí que Lucius era un tonto al insinuar que entre tú y Potter existía... algo como _eso_. —comentó Severus.

—Padrino--

—Eso no me importa —Severus levantó una mano—. Vámonos. Tienes cosas por contarme y yo también.

Dando la vuelta y seguido por Draco, Severus Snape se dirigió a las mazmorras con su túnica negra ondeando. 


	20. Capítulo XX

—Parece muy delicada —Harry sonrió—. ¡Mira! Tiene un dibujo en el centro. ¿Qué significa? —Draco no respondió— Es preciosa Draco, gracias. —Harry con la Piedra de la Resurrección en la mano, le besó dulcemente; claro que él no sabía qué significado tenía esa piedra.

—Espero que la mantengas siempre contigo, Harry... es algo así como para la buena suerte. Ah, y no se lo muestres a Granger... ni a Weasley.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es sólo para ti. Es... como un amuleto de nuestra relación. —Draco estaba sudando frío.

— ¿Un amuleto? —Harry sonrió.

—Sí. A mí me ha acompañado toda la vida. Cuídala mucho y... ¡No! ¡No la gires! —Draco gritó.

— ¿Eh? —Harry detuvo el movimiento de sus manos.

—Sólo mantenla en la mano —Draco sonrió tensamente—; no hay necesidad de que la muevas. Mejor aún, guárdala en un bolsillo.

Harry miró dubitativamente a la piedra. Draco estaba un _pelín_ nervioso, pues no sabría qué contestar a una posible pregunta de Harry sobre la piedra. Recordó lo que había pasado cuando su padre la había girado en su mano. También recordó que Dumbledore había dicho que aún no era el momento para que Harry supiera sobre la importancia de esas supuestas Reliquias.

—Gracias, Draco. —dijo Harry.

— ¿La llevarás en la próxima prueba?

Harry sonrió y le abrazó.

—Claro que sí. Por lo menos esta piedrecilla es fácil de llevar. ¿Te he contado lo que Sirius me dijo hace un rato? —Draco lo adivinaba, pero, aun así, negó con la cabeza— Bueno, pues me ha hablado sobre mi padre y todo lo que él hacía con la Capa de Invisibilidad; también... bueno, en fin, me pidió que usara la capa en las pruebas que me faltan... para honrar a mi padre o algo así —Harry rio—, fue muy raro todo, en realidad. Pero obviamente no podré usarla en la que sigue.

—Tienes que llevarla. —Draco le sacudió por los hombros.

—No puedo llevarla, Draco. Puede perderse en el lago.

—Entonces buscaremos una solución para que puedas llevarla junto con la... con nuestro amuleto. —Draco dijo con convencimiento. Harry le dio una mirada curiosa.

—La piedra también puede perderse, Draco. Además, ¿por qué te importa tanto que lleve la capa?

—No es que me importe —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo que tu honor de Gryffindor se vería comprometido si no cumples el deseo de tu padrino, ¿no crees? Y la piedra, la puedes llevar envuelta en la tela que te di. ¡Oh, Potter, no puedes esperar a que todo lo solucione yo por ti!

—Está bien, está bien. ¿Así que quieres que cumpla el deseo del _Chucho_? —preguntó Harry burlonamente.

—Yo no le llamo así. —Draco se defendió. Harry rio de nuevo y se acercó más al rubio.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, apoyados en la pared. Muchas veces habían planeado en llevar algo más confortable, pero luego todo quedaba en el olvido y ellos se conformaban con sentarse en el suelo. Lo importante era que estaban juntos.

Harry cambió de posición y se sentó sobre sus talones, frente a Draco, para luego atraerlo en un abrazo.

—Creo que ya podemos continuar con lo de la biblioteca. —dijo él con voz sugerente.

Draco sonrió y se lanzó sobre los labios de su novio.

* * *

—Draco, ¿vamos a apostar nuevamente? —preguntó Blaise, la mañana de la segunda prueba.

— ¿Y de qué va la apuesta?

—Apostemos a que tu novio es el último en salir del lago. —el italiano sonrió. Draco confiaba en Harry, así que aceptó sin problema. La segunda prueba no podía tratarse de dragones nuevamente, así que no había problema.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Vincent mientras caminaban.

—A ver a Harry. —respondió el rubio, sin hacer caso de los resoplidos de disgusto de sus amigos.

Draco y sus amigos se dirigieron a la plataforma donde estaban los campeones. Krum y Karkarov discutían en búlgaro, y Delacour estaba haciendo estiramientos. Diggory y Harry aún no llegaban.

— ¿Será posible que Diggory haya entretenido a Potter más de la cuenta? —se mofó Blaise.

—Si no quieres ver tus bonitos dientes en el suelo, Blaise, mejor te callas. —siseó Draco.

— ¿Qué te has creído para amenazarme?

—Draco Malfoy. —contestó con simpleza.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Ahí vienen! —dijo Pansy— Hay que ver que Diggory está muy bueno, ¿eh? Miren nada más cómo le queda ese bañador.

—Es sólo un pantalón corto, niña. —dijo Theo, con voz aburrida.

—Lo que pasa es que eres tan menso, que no sabes distinguir un calcetín de otro, Theo. —replicó ella mirando aún a Diggory.

Como siempre, sus amigos empezaron a discutir, y Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para reunirse con Harry. Así que se encaminó en su dirección, pero antes de acercarse al Gryffindor, fue detenido por una mano brusca y pesada en su hombro.

— ¿A dónde cree que va, Señor Malfoy? —dijo Moody.

Draco exhaló profundamente, buscando paciencia.

—Voy a hablar con Potter. ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

—Sé que usted trama algo, señor Malfoy... algo contra el chico Potter. No permitiré que sabotee la prueba.

— ¿Acaso me acusa a mí, de lo que usted mismo piensa hacer el día de hoy?

Moody le miró sorprendido.

—No sé de lo que habla, señor Malfoy. Pero claro, no debo preocuparme por lo que diga el hijo de un mortífago. Dígame, ¿cómo puede vivir su padre con--?

— ¡Draco! —el insulto el viejo quedó interrumpido por la voz de Harry.

El Gryffindor por fin le había visto, y ahora sonreía alegremente.

—Hola, Harry. —dijo Draco, esquivando al profesor.

Moody miró a ambos chicos con una mueca más extraña de lo común. Su rostro lleno de cicatrices, resultaba más repugnante.

—Hace mucho frío aquí. ¡Imagínate ahora pasar una hora dentro del lago! —dijo Harry tiritando.

Draco paseó la mirada por todo el cuerpo de Harry, lamiéndose inconscientemente los labios.

—No será para siempre, al menos. Puedes--

Draco se interrumpió con sorpresa, al ver que Moody se abalanzaba sobre Harry.

— ¿Qué escondes ahí, Potter? —rugió el profesor.

— ¡No sé de qué habla, profesor! —gritó Harry casi cayendo hacia atrás.

— ¡Aléjese de él, viejo tonto! —Draco no demoró en llegar a ellos, para forcejear con el ex-auror, tratando de quitárselo de encima a Harry.

—Pero, ¿qué está pasando? ¡Alastor! ¿Qué hace? —la voz de la Urraca llegó desde lejos.

— ¡Suélteme! —gritó Harry.

— ¡Quítese de encima, viejo tonto! —gruñía Draco, intentando que Moody no utilizara su varita.

— ¡Alastor, deje a Potter en paz! —la Urraca se estaba acercando.

— ¡Llamen a Dumbledore! —los gritos de las demás personas se dejaron oír.

De improviso, Draco salió despedido hacia atrás con una fuerza descomunal, cayendo estrepitosamente.

— ¡Ja! ¿Así que esto era lo que escondías, Potter? —dijo Moody equilibrándose— ¿Una capa de invisibilidad? ¿Acaso era una trampa para la prueba?

—No, señor —Harry tartamudeaba—. Se lo juro... no quería hacer trampa. No sé de qué--

— ¡Alastor! —una voz se impuso sobre toda la algarabía.

Draco, aún en el suelo, vio esperanzado cómo Dumbledore llegaba a la plataforma de los campeones.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí, Alastor?

—Potter traía en sus bolsillos una capa de invisibilidad, Dumbledore. Seguramente quería hacer trampa. —dijo Moody nerviosamente.

—Eso no es cierto, señor. Le puedo explicar... Mi intención no era hacer trampa, se lo juro. Se lo puede preguntar a… —Harry se interrumpió para mirar a su alrededor. Cuando reparó en Draco -quien aún no se había levantado por lo adolorido que estaba-, abrió mucho los ojos y corrió hacia él— ¡Draco!

Draco quiso levantarse e ir a hablar con Dumbledore, pero su trasero dolía como los mil demonios.

— ¡Draco! ¿Qué te pasó? —volvió a hablar Harry.

—Escucha, Harry... —Draco hizo una mueca por el dolor en su espalda— Tienes que hablar con Dumbledore para que te deje llevar la capa a la prueba. ¡Es muy importante!

— ¿Qué? —Harry balbuceó. Dumbledore y Moody seguían discutiendo, mientras Karkarov discutía también con Madame Maxime.

—Harry, haz lo que te digo. —insistió Draco.

—No entiendo--

— ¡Nunca entiendes nada! —gruñó Draco, intentando ponerse de nuevo.

— ¡Oye! —Harry le miró con gesto ofendido.

—Harry —llamó Dumbledore desde su lugar—, por favor regresa y empecemos con la competencia. Ya he solucionado todo.

A Draco ya no le dolía el trasero; se puso de pie como un resorte y haló de Harry en dirección al director.

— ¿Harry puede llevar su capa? —preguntó apresuradamente.

—Lo siento, pero no —Dumbledore negó con la cabeza—. Harry, ya es hora. Ve y prepárate; te entregaré tu capa después. Draco, si necesitas ir a la enfermería por tu caída, es momento de que lo hagas. Poppy estará atareada después.

— ¿Que? —vociferó Draco, ignorando la recomendación del director— ¡Harry no puede ir sin la capa! —insistió. Dumbledore le dio una mirada de advertencia y giró sobre sus talones sin decir nada más.

—No te preocupes, Draco —murmuró Harry, después de observar el intercambio curiosidad—. De todas maneras, Moody no pudo quitarme tu piedra. Lo de la capa se lo puedo explicar a Sirius.

—Pero--

—Ve a las gradas, Draco. Tus amigos hace rato se fueron. Ah, o mucho mejor, ve a la enfermería. ¿Te sigue doliendo?

—Esto es nada, comparado con lo que seé que le puede hacer mi padre a ese mequetrefe, Harry.

—No hay necesidad de armas líos, Draco —Harry reprochó—. De seguro que Dumbledore ya habló con él.

Draco bufó.

—Lo que pasa es que tú no tienes—

Draco dejó de hablar, al escuchar a Crouch dar inicio a su discurso para la prueba.

—Vete, Draco —Harry puso una mano en su cabeza—. Estaré bien, lo prometo. Aunque estaría mejor con un beso de despedida. —una lenta sonrisa se deslizó por los labios de Harry, haciéndole ver más apetecible.

— ¿Eh? —Draco estaba obnubilado por las caricias de su novio en su cabeza. Harry rio y le abrazó fuertemente.

—Más tarde me darás los besos que yo quiera.


	21. Capítulo XXI

—Eres un tonto, pero así me gustas. Ya no puedo remediarlo. —se lamentó Draco.

Harry rio, mientras se acomodaba en el regazo de Draco. Ambos estaban en el aula de siempre; las emociones de la mañana les habían hecho olvidar cualquier intento de _sesión de besuqueo,_ y ahora se encontraban acomodados en un pequeño sillón verde. Draco había recordado que era mago, y con un encantamiento reductor, había logrado traer con él, uno de los mejores sillones de su Sala Común.

—Querrás decir, que aun así me quieres. —dijo Harry, casi ronroneando mientras se pegaba más a Draco.

— ¿Has escuchado alguna vez algo sobre _espacio personal,_ Potter? —se quejó Draco, sin mucha resistencia— No quisiera desacomodarte, pero me estás asfixiando.

—No me importa —Harry sonrió—. Además de que entre novios no existe eso de _espacio personal, _por lo que yo sé.

Draco rio sin objetar nada.

— ¿Draco? —Harry volvió a hablar, después de un momento.

— ¿Sí?

—Bueno, me preguntaba… si tú… eh--

—Suéltalo, Potty.

— ¿Viste cómo las branquialgas me ayudaron? —dijo Harry rápidamente.

Draco supo que eso no era lo que había querido preguntar Harry en un principio. Aun así, lo dejó pasar.

—Sí. —dijo a regañadientes.

—Y tú que no confiabas en mi criterio. —la sonrisa socarrona de Harry, irritó a Draco.

—No confío en Moody. Eso es todo. —se defendió. Harry le besó en la mejilla.

—No pienses más en él, Draco. Ya Dumbledore lo puso en su sitio, así que no creo que nos moleste de nuevo.

—Eso espero —Draco entrecerró los ojos—. Aún me duele el trasero.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con diversión.

—Lo más importante es que aún lo conservas. —susurró. Los dos rieron y se abrazaron aún más, disfrutando del calor corporal del otro.

—Creo que tu piedra en verdad me dio suerte. —soltó Harry después de otro par de arrumacos.

— ¿Ah sí?

— ¡Claro! O si no, las sirenas me hubiesen matado —Harry rio—. Ya te dije que yo quería liberar a Hermione también, pero ellas decían que sólo podía liberar a uno.

—Y no te contentaste con eso, ¿eh?

—Pues no —Harry se encogió de hombros—. Fleur Delacour no estaba por allí, y esa chica seguía atrapada. Yo creí que en verdad pasada la hora, iba a morir. Ya ves, casi me muero yo por sacarla a ella y a Ron.

—Ya lo dije antes, eres un tonto. —Draco rio.

—Cállate y dame mi premio.

— ¿Premio? —Draco le miró confundido.

Harry asintió, para luego bajar su cabeza y recorrer el cuello de Draco a besos. El rubio suspiró feliz, mientras facilitaba el trabajo de su novio al erguir el cuello e inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Con ambas manos, rodeó los costados de Harry, introduciéndolas bajo la túnica y acariciándole lentamente por encima de la camisa, sintiendo un leve estremecimiento en el cuerpo contrario. Harry iba dejando pequeños besos húmedos por todo su cuello, intercalándolos con suaves mordiscos. Draco se acomodó mejor en el sillón haciendo que Harry quedará a horcajadas sobre él.

—Qué conveniente, ¿no? —dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

—Tú sigue con lo tuyo. —demandó Draco.

Harry sonrió nuevamente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, para luego pasar a desabrochar su camisa, ignorando la corbata. Draco observaba todo con fascinación, y se congratulaba por haber dejado la túnica en su habitación, haciendo más fácil la misión del azabache. Los dedos de Harry temblaban un poco, entorpeciendo sus movimientos, pero Draco ni siquiera reparó mucho en eso, pues el peso de Harry en sus piernas le desconcentraba de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera... _oh dios._ Harry se había movido y ahora su trasero... _oh, dulce infierno._

—Harry...

— ¿Mmm? —Harry ya había tenido éxito con la camisa, y ahora se encontraba dando ligeros besitos en el pecho de Draco, bajando tentativamente a sus pezones, en una posición, a opinión de Draco, muy incómoda. Harry volvió a moverse y Draco gimió con angustia.

—Harry, no…

— ¿No te gusta? —murmuró Harry, sin prestar mucha atención a sus palabras. Estaba muy concentrado en lamer y besar cada porción de piel del pálido pecho. Rodeó a Draco de manera que sus piernas le apretaban más y sus entrepiernas chocaban.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco por puro placer y dejó caer su cabeza en la parte posterior del hombro de Harry. El Gryffindor ahora utilizaba sus manos para acariciarle, formando círculos perezosos con sus dedos y tanteando la pretina de su pantalón. Draco sofocó un gemido y trató de empujarlo, claro que no contaba con que lo que hacía su cuerpo, era todo lo contrario.

Harry sonrió socarrón, y se aventuró a pasar la lengua por uno de sus pezones. Draco levantó su cabeza rápidamente, con la respiración agitada, e inconscientemente llevó sus manos hacia adelante, acunando el trasero de Harry y empujándole más hacia él.

Harry jadeó.

—Oh, Draco. Tú... tú estás--

Harry cortó sus palabras y movió sus caderas, provocando que la naciente erección de Draco, rozara su trasero. Los dos chicos sisearon y se movieron al tiempo para conseguir nuevamente esa increíble sensación. Draco, ansioso, vio cómo el bulto en los pantalones de Harry crecía a la par que el suyo.

—Harry, déjame--

El azabache le puso un dedo en los labios y siguió meneando sus caderas, frotándose con la pelvis de Draco y sacándoles a ambos, jadeos desesperados. Draco llevó sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Harry para proceder a desabrocharle el pantalón, y Harry, viendo sus intenciones, le imitó de manera torpe y temblorosa.

Volvieron a besarse con fogosidad, pero fueron interrumpidos por una suave corriente de aire. Se separaron jadeando para ver cómo una figura de luz plateada se acercaba Harry.

— ¿Q-qué es eso? —tartamudeó Draco, aún con las manos en el cierre del pantalón de Harry.

—Es un patronus. —jadeó Harry.

— ¡Eso lo sé, idiota! Lo que quiero decir es que--

—Se parece al Fénix de Dumbledore. —la expresión de Harry había cambiado.

Draco vio cómo el supuesto Fénix, aún en forma de patronus, les daba una mirada suspicaz. De pronto, la voz de Dumbledore de él. Draco se apresuró a mirar por si de pronto el pájaro movía el pico.

_Harry, soy Albus. Seguramente no has visto algo parecido a esto, ya que es una especie de patronus mensajero. Necesito que vengas lo más pronto posible a mi Despacho. Sirius te espera._

El Fénix desapareció, como la excitación de Draco y Harry.

—L-lo siento, Draco. Debo irme... Seguramente le pasó algo a Sirius. —a pesar de todo, Harry no se movió de su sitio.

— ¿Qué crees que le va a pasar a él, si vive con mis padres? —Draco refunfuñó.

—Oh, sí, lo había olvidado —Harry sonrió con timidez—. Bueno, de todas formas, Dumbledore me ha dicho que no me demore.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Quédate aquí conmigo. —dijo, pasando las manos por la espalda de Harry y bajándolas lentamente hasta el delicioso trasero.

—Draco, no hagas eso. —la voz de Harry trató de sonar firme. Draco se rindió y suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

—Tuvimos suerte de que nos interrumpieran. —dijo, en voz baja.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Harry lo miraba con confusión.

—Porque así es, Harry. Parecíamos salvajes y no estábamos pensando claramente —y acunando la cara de Harry en sus manos, Draco continuó: —. No quiero decir que es muy pronto, pero es mejor que por ahora nos contentemos con menos. Además, cuando sea que pase, quiero a un Harry relajado y sin la carga de un Torneo encima. ¿Te parece?

— ¡De eso se trata, Draco! —Harry exclamó, haciendo reír a Draco— ¡Tienes que relajarme para hacerme olvidar del Torneo!

—No creo que esa sea la forma, leoncito. No por ahora.

Harry le miró con gesto culpable.

— ¿No te gustó? Quiero decir… ¿Soy malo en... en _esto_?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, y le besó bruscamente en los labios.

—No digas eso. Eres... eres el mejor afrodisíaco, Harry —Draco le miró fijamente—. Me pones mucho… me _gustas_ muchísimo. Eres una delicia y me cuesta contenerme contigo —Harry sonrió muy a su pesar, con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas—. Pero quiero que sea especial —continuó Draco—. Quiero que sea diferente, Harry. Porque eres muy importante para mí.

Harry le besó, después de sonreír abiertamente.

— ¿Entonces quieres que sea en una cama con rosas y velas? —se burló.

—Tampoco te creas tan importante, Potter —Draco levantó una ceja con superioridad—. Ese momento especial puede ser contra una pared de un pasillo, si así tiene que suceder.

—Acabas con el romanticismo. —Harry rio.

—Y tú con mi paciencia —Draco sonrió—. Ahora quítate antes de que me retracte.

Harry rio y se bajó del regazo de Draco para acomodarse sus ropas. Draco se puso de pie y procedió a arreglarse.

—Eres un distractor muy fuerte —comentó Harry—. Si Dumbledore o Sirius me dicen algo, tú te verás en problemas.

—No les tengo miedo —Draco levantó el mentón—. Contaré hasta tres, Potter. Si aún sigues aquí cuando termine, ni sueñes con que saldrás de nuevo. No sin una buena incomodidad en tu trasero.

— ¿Y quién te asegura que será así? —Harry alzó una ceja, retadoramente.

—_Uno... _—empezó Draco, con una sonrisa depredadora.

Harry se cruzó de brazos.

—_Dos..._

Harry fingió aburrimiento y bostezó.

—_Tres._ —susurró Draco, corriendo hacia Harry. El azabache tenía más ventaja y con una última carcajada, salió corriendo por la puerta del aula.


	22. Capítulo XXII

Los días pasaron rápidamente llenos de cambios y acontecimientos inesperados.

Barty Crouch estaba actuando extrañamente. Karkarov, según Severus, era un mortífago y vigilaba a Draco y a Harry por igual. Pansy y Blaise, eran novios. Según Blaise, por proteger a Pansy de cualquier chico malintencionado. Según Pansy, porque quería ser la primera en la lista de conquistas de Blaise, en no ser rubia.

La estúpida de Rita Skeeter seguía con más comentarios mordaces sobre Harry. Ahora, según ella, por declaraciones de la tonta de Laughalot, Harry y Granger tenían una relación. Sobra decir que Draco, llevado por la molestia que le causaba el que no dejaran en paz a Harry, y también de que le emparejaran con otra persona, decidió dejar en claro las cosas. Harry era suyo, y nadie podía meterse con él.

Así que después de la clase doble de pociones, Draco se encargó de que Laughalot y todos sus compañeros, vieran cómo besaba a Harry con pasión desenfrenada. Todos estaban con la boca abierta, y Granger tenía una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le había preguntado un descolocado Harry, después del impacto inicial.

—Porque si quieren publicar algo más en El Profeta, entonces que sea cierto. Tú estás conmigo y sólo conmigo, Harry. Además de que me he encargado de que Skeeter reciba un pequeño mensaje.

Y era cierto.

Draco y Blaise, días antes, estaban yendo a Herbología cuando habían visto a Lisa Laughalot hablar con la rubia reportera. Nada extraño pasó hasta que de la reportera no quedó nada salvo un pequeño escarabajo verde. Un animago no registrado podía tener problemas con el Ministerio. Y Draco esperaba que Skeeter fuera lo suficientemente inteligente para que dejara tranquilo a Harry.

En esos días también había tenido que lidiar con otro problema. Como resultado de las hormonas locas suyas y de Harry, Lucius Malfoy los había pillado infraganti en un pasillo. Gracias a Merlín sólo se estaban besando.

La expresión y la mirada de su padre no le revelaba nada, y Draco quiso desaparecer. Harry, con su estúpida valentía Gryffindor, se había interpuesto entre los dos Malfoy y había mirado retadoramente a Lucius.

Su padre sólo había sujetado la barbilla de Harry con el bastón. Sólo eso, gracias a Merlín.

—Espero que sepa lo que hace, señor Potter.

Y con eso, había girado sobre sus talones y seguido su camino diciendo sobre su hombro, con voz suave:

—Sólo los ojos, Draco.

Draco enrojeció y no quiso darle explicaciones a Harry.

* * *

—Es de vital importancia que Harry tenga las tres Reliquias en su poder para la tercera prueba. Lo de la Varita y la Piedra lo tengo solucionado.

—Muy bien, Draco —felicitó Dumbledore—. Pero dime, querido muchacho... ¿Hablamos de la misma Varita? ¿_Mi_ Varita? —cuestionó el director— ¿Has pensado en que puede suceder que Harry no sea compatible con esta? —terminó diciendo, con una sonrisa astuta que nada gustó a los dos Malfoy.

—Dumbledore, ¿acaso usted va a negarse a colaborar? Además, estamos hablando de la Varita de Sauco. No creo que haya un problema con eso, ¿o sí? —replicó Lucius.

—No quise decir eso. Lo que quise preguntar a tu hijo, Lucius, es cómo excusará que Harry utilice mi Varita en la prueba. Y sobre la compatibilidad... Creo que necesito averiguar algo sobre ello.

—Eso no importa, Albus. Ya pensaremos en algo. —dijo Black, desde su lugar. Lucius le miró con desdén, no así Draco. No era conveniente enemistarte con familiar más cercano de tu novio, ¿no?

—No Chucho, tú te quedas fuera de esto. A fin de cuentas, no es como si pudieras hacer mucho, salvo venir a una reunión a la que no se te ha invitado. —siseó Severus.

Black le miró atentamente, y luego sonrió con picardía.

— ¿En serio deseas eso, _Snivellus_? —preguntó con retintín. Severus aferró con fuerza su varita y Dumbledore sonrió.

—No quisiera interrumpir su amena charla, pero tenemos algo entre manos. Así que, por favor, continuemos en lo importante.

—Black —carraspeó Draco—, usted tendrá que encargarse de Moody, para que no meta las narices en cuanto a la Capa. —Draco reafirmó su postura, al ponerse de pie al lado de Lucius.

— ¡Uy! —silbó Black— El pequeño dragón ha hablado, y Sirius ha obedecido.

—Tiene actitud de mando, Chucho. Algo que es mucho pedir de tu parte. —dijo Lucius orgullosamente, al tiempo que ponía una mano en el hombro de Draco. Como si estuvieran conectados, los dos rubios alzaron una ceja en desdén; la famosa marca Malfoy.

Black rio, pero no se opuso a su tarea. Dumbledore se levantó y paseó por su despacho, con gesto pensativo.

—Creo que es hora de que nos retiremos. El próximo viernes será un día atareado. Severus, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo atacará Voldemort esta vez?

—No, señor. Hace mucho que él dejó de actuar como siempre lo había hecho. Y yo ya no estoy en sus filas como para dar por sentado cualquier cosa.

—Pero fuiste uno de ellos, Snape —rebatió Black, con desprecio—. Y tú también, Malfoy.

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver, Black? —gruñó Severus— ¡De nada nos sirve! El Señor Tenebroso no sería tan necio como para conservar sus antiguos métodos para que los que hemos dimitido, saquemos conclusiones de sus próximos movimientos.

—Un par de espías no nos vendrían mal. —dijo Black entre dientes.

—Pues yo no voy arriesgarme estúpidamente. —sentenció Lucius.

Black miró entonces a Severus.

— ¿Qué me ves, Chucho? Si he de ser espía, no lo haré porque tú lo digas.

—Pues Albus se encargará de eso, ¿no? —dijo el padrino de Harry. Dumbledore seguía recorriendo lentamente su estudio con mirada pensativa— ¿Albus? —preguntó nuevamente Black.

—No, Sirius —Dumbledore por fin les concedió su atención a los presentes—. Severus ha pasado mucho tiempo alejado de Voldemort, entonces es obvio que no sería bien recibido. Ahora bien, dejando de lado el tema de espionaje, vamos a pensar un poco. Si yo fuera Voldemort, intentaría hacer algo en la próxima prueba ya que en las otras dos no he hecho nada, y por un momento he dejado de ser importante para los demás como para que se preocupen por mí.

Lucius abrió la boca para hablar, pero el anciano le frenó:

—Ya sé que me dirás que yo soy Albus Dumbledore y él... es él. Créeme, muchacho, que aunque me repugne la idea, Voldemort y yo compartimos muchas cosas —Dumbledore pareció más viejo al decir estas palabras, pero se recompuso rápidamente, y siguió con entereza: —. Aunque no sé cómo puede utilizar Harry las tres Reliquias, confío en que estas sirvan de algo. He estado leyendo todo lo que cae a mis manos sobre ellas, pero no he sacado nada en concreto. Pero confío en Harry, y si la prueba me lo permite, haré hasta lo imposible por ayudarle. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

Lucius y Severus asintieron.

— ¿Y de qué va la prueba? Tenemos que saber cómo movernos para acudir a Harry. —dijo Black.

—No lo sé, muchacho, apenas lo sabré el mismo viernes. Ludo Bagman guarda sus secretos celosamente.

— ¿Así que actuaremos a ciegas? —Black se puso de pie— ¿Idearemos planes para que luego todo se vaya a la mierda?

—Cálmate, Chucho. —dijo Severus con cansancio.

—Tú no me hables, Snivellus.

—Suficiente —Dumbledore aplaudió una vez, llamando la atención de todos—. Necesitamos descansar, así que es el momento de dar por terminada nuestra reunión. Draco —el director miró a Draco—, piensa muy bien lo de la varita y hazme saber cualquier cosa con anticipación. Ahora retírense todos, por favor. —Dumbledore les dio la espalda a todos, sin agregar a nada más.

Draco dejó el despacho del director con un miedo atenazándole en el pecho. 


	23. Capítulo XXIII

— ¿Has practicado todo lo que te enseñé? —dijo Draco, la noche del jueves.

—Sí, Draco, no seas pesado. Ya me sé todo de memoria. Tú y Hermione pueden estar tranquilos. —respondió Harry, bostezando.

Ludo Bagman al fin había accedido a hablar sobre la última prueba. Se trataba de un laberinto, en el cual los campeones debían sortear diferentes obstáculos para llegar a la meta y conseguir el premio. Bagman no dijo qué era el premio, pero había que ser muy tonto como para no saber a qué se refería.

Aun así, Draco estaba preocupado. ¿Qué estaba planeando Voldemort? ¿Cómo atacaría? Lo más lógico es que atacara. No había hecho algún movimiento antes, y se suponía que esta era la oportunidad perfecta.

— ¿Draco? —la voz de Harry lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Sí?

Harry volvió a bostezar y se abrazó a Draco.

—Creo que podemos quedarnos aquí.

— ¿Qué? —Draco no creyó escuchar bien.

—Vamos a dormir aquí —repitió Harry—. Quiero que pasemos esta noche juntos.

Draco sonrió con picardía.

— ¿Así que pasaremos de nivel? —preguntó.

— ¿Eh? —Harry pareció confundido por un momento, antes de comprender la intención de Draco— ¡No! —Draco le guiñó un ojo con intención, y Harry le empujó suavemente con el hombro— Ya te dije que nada de nada hasta el matrimonio.

—Eso no decías la otra noche. ¿Te acuerdas? Tú, encima mío, y frotándote contra mí.

Harry se sonrojó. Seguramente por la voz insinuante que Draco había utilizado.

—Pues esta noche sólo vamos a dormir. —recalcó el Gryffindor.

—Aguafiestas. —Draco bufó. Harry rio y le dio un beso rápido en la frente.

—Claro que puedes convencerme de otra cosa. —ofreció Harry, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

—Soy muy convincente. —dijo Draco, sonriendo también.

Harry, de repente, tiró de él, haciendo que se levantara del sillón.

—Quita. Voy a ensayar una cosa que he estado practicando.

Harry sacó su varita, ignorando el gesto ofendido de Draco, y apuntó al sillón, haciendo un complicado movimiento. El sillón, gradualmente, se convirtió en una cama pequeña. Draco abrió mucho la boca. Estaba muy impresionado, puesto que Harry no había hablado en ningún momento. Un hechizo no verbal y de transformación compleja en un mago de cuarto año, era de admirar. Harry era increíble.

Harry parecía no creérselo y se aproximó a la cama, tocándola tímidamente. Cuando comprobó que era real y que funcionaba, saltó emocionado y rio alegremente.

— ¿Viste? No soy tan malo como todos piensan. Supongo que si mañana me ponen un sillón enfrente, podré convertirlo en cama —Harry reflexionó— Bueno, la verdad no sé de qué serviría una cama en un laberinto, pero soñar es gratis, ¿no? —Harry volvió a reír, mientras miraba a la cama con ojos brillantes— Lo he leído en un libro de sexto año de Transformaciones. Quería algo más de comodidad en el aula y... ¡es que no puedo creerlo, Draco! ¿Te imaginas la cara que pondrá Hermione cuando le cuente que--?

La perorata de Harry fue interrumpida por un Draco emocionado, quien le tumbó en la nueva cama y empezó a besarle con frenesí.

—Tengo el mejor novio del mundo. Un mago poderoso —decía Draco riendo, mientras Harry se retorcía debajo de él, riendo también—. _Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece. Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso, el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._ —recitó Draco haciéndole cosquillas.

— ¡No, Draco! —Harry estaba sofocado por la risa— ¡Déjame! Y olvídate de ese ridículo poema. ¡No me avergüences!

Draco frenó sus manos y miró a Harry con adoración.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Si todo es cierto!

Harry dejó de reír y sostuvo la cara de Draco entre sus manos.

—Porque mis ojos son sólo verdes, ¿qué cosa es eso de escabeche? —Harry movió la cabeza, divertido— Olvídate de lo de mi pelo, es ridículo. Y no soy glorioso... pero si soy tuyo.

Draco tragó duro y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Harry.

—Eso es lo más obvio. —dijo, refiriéndose a que Harry era su propiedad.

—Y aún no he vencido a Voldemort. —Harry complementó.

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste!

—Sólo le debilité cuando era bebé. Y ahora que lo pienso, yo no hice nada. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué puede hacer un bebé contra él? Mi madre fue la que... la que lo hizo. Fue su amor por mí. Dumbledore me lo explicó.

—Bueno, tienes que darte un poco de crédito, Harry. Seguramente Voldemort no quiso matarte porque eras un precioso bebé.

—Lo único cierto de eso, es que fui un precioso bebé.

Una pequeña pausa y luego los dos chicos rieron y rodaron por la cama, hasta acomodarse bien en ella.

—Esto es muy bizarro —dijo Harry después de un momento—. Riendo y celebrando una estúpida transformación, cuando mañana puedo morir en la última prueba.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció instantáneamente. Rápidamente estuvo sobre Harry, mirándole intensamente.

—Jamás vuelvas a decir eso, Harry, ¿me oyes? No vas a morir mañana, no lo permitiré... ¡No te lo permitiré! Tienes que salir ileso de ahí, volver a mí y besarme y abrazarme. No toleraré algo diferente.

—Draco…

—Eres estupendo, Harry, eres un mago asombroso. Tienes toda la capacidad para salir airoso de esa estúpida prueba. Tienes todo lo que necesitas para que ganes la prueba y me des el premio a mí. No te hace falta nada para que les des una patada en el culo a los demás. Una patada en el culo al mismo Voldemort, y hasta a la misma Muerte, si es que se da el caso. ¡Eres mío y no te dejaré ir! No lo soportaría... _no_. Porque te quiero, y quiero que sigamos juntos por siempre, porque me he enamorado de ti y no pienso dejarte ir ahora que he alcanzado lo que me he propuesto desde mucho antes. ¡No ahora que estoy a tu lado!

Draco jadeó, buscando el aire que se le había ido, diciendo todo su discurso sin parar. Harry, debajo de él, tenía los ojos llorosos y una tonta sonrisa.

—Te odio, estúpido cabrón. —concluyó Draco simplemente.

Harry lloriqueó y enlazó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Draco para besarle fieramente. Draco no tardó en corresponder de igual manera.

—También te quiero, Draco. Y volveré a ti. Lo juro. —dijo Harry, después de parar por un poco de aire.

Draco ignoró ese retorcijón en su pecho, y más bien le besó.

La noche transcurrió, dando paso a un amanecer nublado, que con su tenue luz, iluminó a través de la ventana de un aula en desuso a dos jóvenes dormidos, enredados en un abrazo y acostados en una pequeña cama.

También iluminó el cuerpo rígido e inerte de Barty Crouch en un claro del Bosque Prohibido. No tenía signos de violencia; al parecer, una maldición asesina había acabado con él. 


	24. Capítulo XXIV

—Si me ayudan, es como si ayudaran a Harry. Él y yo somos uno. —dijo Draco con su mejor tono persuasivo.

Granger sonrió brillantemente y Weasley bufó asqueado.

—Lo que no entiendo, Malfoy, es por qué quieres esconder la varita de Harry. Es obvio que él la necesita.

—No te preocupes, Weasley. Tengo algo que tú careces; cerebro se llama, ¿sabes?

—Chicos, por favor. —intervino Granger.

—Y quiero que Harry utilice la varita de Dumbledore para que tenga ventaja. —continuó Draco, haciendo caso omiso a la chica.

— ¿Qué? —gritó Granger— ¡Eso no puedes hacerlo, Malfoy! Es la varita del director, además que estarías haciendo trampa. ¡Harry no hará trampa!

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Lo único que tienen que hacer ustedes dos, es esconder la varita de Harry y hacerle creer que se perdió. ¡Eso es todo! ¿Son tan tontos como para no poder hacerlo?

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy. —advirtió Weasley.

—Cuidado tú, Comadreja.

— ¡Suficiente los dos! —dijo Granger, desesperada— Vamos a ayudar a Harry en lo que sea posible.

—Pero dijiste que era trampa--

— ¿Y de cuándo a acá, te importa hacer o no hacer trampa, Ronald?

— ¿Y de cuándo a acá, a ti te da por hacer trampa?

Mientras los dos Gryffindor discutían, Draco pudo atisbar que los campeones venían junto a sus familiares, el director, y algunos profesores. Harry tenía un uniforme distinto al de la prueba de los dragones, y a su lado, estaba la madre de Weasley.

Granger y Weasley seguían en lo suyo, y la poca paciencia de Draco no aguantó más. Así que sacó rápidamente la varita de Harry de su bolsillo, y la metió en los pantalones de Weasley, haciendo que este chillara de forma nada varonil.

— ¿Qué mierda te pasa, Malfoy? —siseó el pelirrojo.

—Cállate y guárdala bien, Weasley. Tú, Granger, invéntate algo si Harry te pregunta, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco no dijo más y se alejó de dos pasmados leones. Se dirigió hacia Harry, pero fue interceptado por Vincent.

—Draco —dijo el chico con una sonrisa—, tenemos un lugar de honor en las gradas para ver todo mejor, ¿puedes creerlo? Hay lugar para todos allí.

— ¿De honor? —Draco alzó una ceja.

—Ya sabes... cosas de tu padre. También me dijo que te reunieras con él lo más pronto posible. Oh... allá viene —Vincent señaló hacia su derecha con el mentón—. Nos vemos ahora, Draco.

Lucius venía con un perro negro grande y greñudo. Lo que más divirtió a Draco, fue que Lucius traía al perro sujetado por una correa negra muy sencilla. Sirius Black seguramente estaría muy enojado.

— ¡Draco! —la voz de Harry se dejó escuchar detrás suyo

Draco dio la vuelta a tiempo para recibir el abrazo de Harry, quien se había lanzado a él.

— ¿Viniste a darme el beso de despedida? —preguntó Harry alegremente.

—No el de despedida —Draco sonrió—. El de cuídate y gana, o te patearé las pelotas.

—Puedes hacer algo mejor con ellas. —sugirió Harry.

Un sonoro ladrido los hizo sobresaltar. El perro gruñó un poco y Lucius, junto a él, hizo una mueca de asco.

—Qué elección de palabras tan... exquisita, señor Potter.

Harry ni se inmutó por las palabras de Lucius. Más bien, se acercó al animago y empezó a acariciarlo por detrás de las orejas.

—Gracias por traer a Si--a Hocicos, señor Malfoy. Es muy amable…

—Lo hice por insistencia de mi esposa, Potter. Por ningún motivo piense que me plazca cargar con un pulgoso como compañía —Lucius miró al can con desdén. El perro gimió y movió la cola, para enseguida lanzarse sobre Lucius y lamerle la cara—. ¡Quítate, Chucho! —casi gritó Lucius, con gesto asqueado y enterrando su varita en la panza del animal.

— ¡Hocicos, no molestes! —dijo Harry mientras reía.

Draco observó todo con una sonrisa; en esa particular escena, a opinión de Draco, sólo faltaba Narcissa y Severus, para forma una bonita estampa familiar. Draco suspiró, y miró embelesado cómo Harry abrazaba el cuerpo del perro, en un intento de sacárselo de encima a Lucius. Si todo salía bien, todo eso se podría repetir sin ningún problema; Draco no veía la hora de disfrutar debidamente su noviazgo con Harry.

La llegada de Dumbledore lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Draco vio cómo el director se acercaba sigilosamente a Harry, para luego intercambiar una mirada con Lucius.

—Harry —dijo él, sobresaltando al Gryffindor—, préstame tu varita. Ludo las necesita para una comprobación de hechizos. Es mejor que empecemos de una buena vez, entre más pronto termine todo, más tranquilidad tendré para poder defender a mi colegio de la calumnia.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Lucius.

—Barty —Dumbledore suspiró—. Su cuerpo ha sido encontrado en el Bosque Prohibido; escogieron el bosque como un buen lugar para _hacerlo_ para que cualquier estudiante o profesor esté involucrado. Pero, claramente, no permitiré que pase eso, ni que les interroguen con _Veritaserum_. ¿Te imaginas a los chicos de primero y segundo, soportando algo tan fastidioso?

Mientras el anciano hablaba, Harry buscaba frenéticamente en sus bolsillos y Draco se ponía nervioso gradualmente. Hasta el animago se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros muy tieso, mientras miraba a Harry atentamente.

Al fin, Harry sacó una varita.

—Eh... —Harry miró el instrumento mágico con estupefacción— Esto…

— ¡Harry, esa es mi varita! —dijo Draco, aparentando confusión.

—Lo sé —Harry le miró con gesto culpable—. No entiendo… ¡No encuentro la mía!

—Ah, muchacho… ¿De verdad que no la encuentras? —Dumbledore actuaba con una naturalidad aterradora. Draco lo admiraba por ello— De verdad que la necesitamos urgente. La prueba va a empezar pronto y los jueces tienen prisa —urgió el director—. ¿Dónde estuviste la última vez?

Harry miró a Draco y enrojeció, a diferencia de Draco, que sintió que la sangre dejaba de circular por los músculos de su cara. Todo lo que había planeado decir, se había borrado de su mente. Por suerte, alguien llamó a Dumbledore, cerca de allí. Harry apartó la mirada de Draco.

—Lo siento Harry —Dumbledore posó una de sus manos en la cabeza de Harry—, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Puedo participar con la de Draco. —sugirió Harry, tímidamente.

—No. —dijo Lucius severamente. Dumbledore asintió en acuerdo.

—Bueno muchacho, me temo que debo prestarte la mía —dijo, como si estuviera hablando de la cosa más normal del mundo—. Confío en que la cuides y hagas buen uso de ella, ¿entendido? Y no te preocupes por lo demás; encontraremos tu varita pronto, pero por el momento, es mejor contar con lo que tenemos al alcance.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

— ¿Qué? No, señor… yo no puedo--

Dumbledore le entregó su varita, cortando con sus palabras, y le palmeó levemente en la espalda.

—No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de que no te digan nada. —dijo, guiñando un ojo, para luego irse rápidamente sin agregar nada más. Harry, con la varita del director, se quedó estático en su sitio.

—Bueno... Tienes una varita. Eso es lo que importa. —tanteó Draco, dándose cuenta apenas ahora, de lo ridículo que parecía todo.

—Pero--

—Aproveche la situación, señor Potter —aconsejó Lucius, ya girando sobre sus talones para retirarse—. Nos vamos, Draco. Despídete rápido y sígueme; he separado los mejores puestos.

El animago haló un poco de su correa para detener los pasos de Lucius, y levantó una pata para dirigirla hacia uno de los bolsillos delanteros de Harry.

—Sí, Hocicos —Harry sonrió tensamente—. La llevo aquí; aún no me he cruzado con Moody para que me la quite.

—Yo me encargo de él. No podemos arriesgarnos a otro de sus espectáculos de Auror neurótico. —dijo Lucius.

— ¿Usted? —preguntó Harry, mirándole confuso. Draco se puso nervioso de nuevo.

—Por lo que escucho, Moody le supone algún problema, ¿no es así? No me importaría ayudarle un poco con él. —dijo el rubio mayor, tranquilamente.

— ¿Por qué lo hace? —preguntó Harry. Draco no supo identificar si era genuina curiosidad, o suspicacia, lo que cruzaba por la cara de su novio.

Lucius miró a Harry y luego a Draco, significativamente.

—Tengo mis motivos —dijo simplemente—. Vámonos, Draco.

Draco asintió. Quiso abrazar a Harry, pero el perro se le adelantó, apoyando su cabeza contra el abdomen de Harry.

—Estaré bien, Sirius —susurró Harry—. Nos veremos más tarde —El perro movió la cola y se dejó llevar por Lucius. Cuando ambos estuvieron a buena distancia, Harry miró a Draco—. ¿Por qué tu padre le puso una correa a Sirius? —preguntó Harry sonriendo, para luego pasar su mirada hacia la varita del director, como si no hubiera visto una antes.

—Porque es un perro. —Draco se encogió de hombros. Harry rio.

—Supongo que todo va sobre una venganza personal de tu padre, ¿no? De todas maneras, Sirius se ha sobrepuesto al desafío, con el buen lametón que le ha dado a mi suegro.

Draco sonrió por el apelativo, y abrazó a Harry.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Llevas nuestro amuleto? —preguntó ansiosamente. Harry asintió— ¿Vas a ganar?

Harry rio y se aferró más a Draco.

—Hare lo que pueda… Te quiero, Draco.

Draco besó una de las sonrojadas mejillas de Harry.

—Y yo a ti.

Luego de un rato, se separaron y se fueron en diferentes direcciones.

Harry, nervioso, se acercó a los otros campeones. Recibió un último beso en la frente por parte de la señora Weasley y respiró profundo para escuchar las instrucciones de la prueba.

Draco, también nervioso, se dirigió a las gradas; allí estaban sus amigos, su padrino y su padre con el animago. Se sentó entre ellos y rogó a cualquier divinidad u omnipotencia que le escuchara.

Que todo saliera bien. 


	25. Capítulo XXV

**Cementerio local de Pequeño Hangleton**

Dos chicos, junto con una copa grande y brillante, cayeron con un golpe seco en el húmedo suelo del cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton.

Todo estaba en un silencio tétrico; no un silencio normal de un cementerio, sino un silencio frío que podía calar los huesos y la mente. Olía a peligro y a muerte, más sin embargo, Cedric Diggory miraba a todos lados, buscando un posible obstáculo de la prueba, y por qué no, buscando también a los organizadores del Torneo para que dieran el veredicto final. Cedric estaba seguro de que dividirían el premio entre Harry Potter y él, pues, a fin de cuentas, ellos habían llegado juntos con la Copa Lo que le había parecido extraño en un principio, pues no entendía por qué la Copa era un Traslador.

Harry Potter no pensaba lo mismo. Él intuía que algo estaba mal. Lo supo desde que había visto a Viktor Krum siendo víctima de un _Imperius_. Y el hecho de que ahora estuvieran en ese cementerio, sólo significaba problemas. Metió una mano en su bolsillo izquierdo para apretar el amuleto de su novio Draco, el cual estaba envuelto en la Capa de Invisibilidad de su padre. En ese momento necesitaba de toda la suerte que pudiera recibir; las cosas no pintaban nada bien.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó.

Cedric negó con la cabeza. Se puso de pie y ayudó a Harry a levantarse. El Gryffindor cojeó un poco; la pierna herida dolía y ardía.

Un sonoro siseo se dejó escuchar en el ambiente, y los chicos se sintieron extrañamente observados. A pesar de que ellos buscaran con la mirada el origen de esta vigilancia, no veían nada, salvo una pequeña iglesia y la silueta de una casa antigua, alzándose imponente en una pequeña colina.

—No se nos dijo que la Copa fuera un Traslador. —dijo Cedric, mirando confuso hacia esta.

— ¿Será esto parte de la prueba? —se preguntó Harry en voz alta.

El siseo se escuchó de nuevo. Cedric se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Ni idea. Es mejor que nos preparemos con las varitas.

Harry asintió y sacó la varita. Aún se sentía extraña al tacto y a él no dejaba de maravillarle que la varita de Dumbledore le funcionara. Recordó la vez cuando había intentado usar la de Ron, y cómo esta había tergiversado el hechizo.

Cedric llamó la atención de Harry, señalándole el cielo. Unas formas negras lo sobrevolaban y se acercaban. Pasó menos de un instante para que estas aterrizaran frente a ellos y tomaran forma.

Eran Mortífagos. Cinco en total. Con sus máscaras plateadas y túnicas negras con capucha.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? —gritó Cedric, apuntándoles con su varita.

Ningún mortífago contestó o se movió. Harry también les enfrentó con la varita, decidiendo que era lo mejor, pues, aunque los Mortífagos no tuvieran sus varitas en ristre, podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Qué quieren? —gritó Cedric de nuevo.

Los Mortífagos por fin se movieron, dando paso a otra figura. Harry supuso que estaba descalza, pues sus pasos casi no se sentían en el suelo de gravilla que circundaba a las altas lápidas del cementerio.

Harry afirmó el agarre en la varita, y entonces, sin previo aviso, la cicatriz empezó a dolerle. Fue un dolor más fuerte que ningún otro que hubiera sentido en toda su vida. Al llevarse las manos a la cara, la varita se le resbaló de los dedos. Se le doblaron las rodillas. Cayó al suelo y se quedó sin poder ver nada, pensando que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

— ¿Harry? —preguntó Cedric al verle de rodillas.

Desde lejos, por encima de su cabeza, Harry oyó una voz fría y siseante que decía:

—Encárguense del otro.

Cedric supo que hablaban de él, y sin pensarlo mucho, lanzó un _protego_ cuando una lluvia de maleficios le atacó. Luego corrió y se escondió detrás de una lápida, respondiendo a los ataques con cuanto hechizo se le ocurriera. Vio a Harry aún doblado sobre sus rodillas, y cómo dos mortífagos se acercaban a él y lo ataban mágicamente.

La lápida tras la cual se había escondido, estalló. Cedric no dudó en buscar un nuevo refugio; tenía que enfrentarse a tres de ellos, se dio cuenta con nerviosismo. Los duelos no eran su fuerte, pero si quería sobrevivir, tenía que dar lo mejor de sí.

Lanzó un _incarcerus,_ seguido de un _petrificus totalus_ y un _crucio_ casi le alcanza. Cedric no tuvo tiempo para asombrarse; tenía que atacar de la misma manera si es que quería salir vivo de allí, así que rogó a Merlín para que le diera fuerzas.

— _¡Crucio!_ —rugió Cedric con toda la furia que pudo sentir, acertándole a uno. El mortífago cayó al suelo retorciéndose mientras gritaba.

Era una mujer. Cedric no tuvo tiempo tampoco para sentirse mal pues un maleficio, que él no identificó, le dio en la espalda, haciendo que esta ardiera como si estuviera en carne viva. Un bramido estalló en su garganta, acompañando los gritos de la mortífaga. Alzó la varita para atacar de nuevo, pero su contrincante atacó primero, y le ató con unas pesadas cadenas.

Harry, aún con el fuerte dolor en su cicatriz, abrió los ojos para ver cómo Cedric era atacado y luego sometido. Y antes de intentar levantarse para impedir que hicieran daño al Hufflepuff, sintió que dos mortífagos le arrastraban hasta los pies de alguien. Forcejeó y uno de ellos le golpeó… con una mano a la que le faltaba un dedo. Harry lo reconoció inmediatamente. Colagusano.

— ¡Tú! —jadeó.

Pero él no contestó, y con ayuda del otro, levantó bruscamente a Harry hasta que quedara de pie, tambaleándose.

Harry, luego de obtener un poco de estabilidad en sus piernas, levantó la mirada para enseguida reconocer a la presencia frente suyo. Voldemort. Sus ojos rojos brillaban con malicia y malsana diversión.

—Harry Potter —la voz sibilina se hizo escuchar—. ¡Qué bueno volver a verte! Me estaba preguntando si ya te habías olvidado de mí.

Harry sintió el odio recorrer su cuerpo, y forcejeó nuevamente con las cuerdas.

Lord Voldemort sólo sonrió; había esperado mucho este momento. Era hora de recuperar su gloria y vengarse de aquel niñato estúpido, era hora de regir como se debía al Mundo Mágico. Pero Lord Voldemort no olvida, así que primero tenía que hacerse cargo de muchos traidores y enemigos.

Por el momento, quería divertirse un poco con Harry Potter antes de acabar con él, para recuperar todo lo que había perdido. Dio la vuelta, encontrándose con Macnair y Montague sujetando al otro chico. Carrow estaba tendida en el suelo.

—No entiendo por qué, ustedes, imbéciles, han decidido hacer este repentino acto de misericordia. —dijo suavemente refiriéndose al obvio estado del chico encadenado. Los dos mortífagos le miraron confundidos. El Lord bufó fastidiado —. No importa —y dirigiéndose a Harry, dijo: —. ¿Acaso no te causo lástima, Potter? Heme aquí, con cinco mortífagos. Te preguntarás: _¿qué pasó con los fieles a Voldemort? ¿Significa que él piensa dominar el Mundo Mágico con cinco magos a su favor?_

Hizo una pausa como esperando una respuesta, para luego continuar:

—Lamento decirte, Harry, que estás equivocado. Pero no es mi deber o deseo revelarte más cosas; de nada te serviría. Ahora que me honras con tu presencia, puedo llevar a cabo lo que deseo. Pero primero--

El Lord fue interrumpido por un jaleo de lucha.

El otro chico al parecer trataba de ahogar a Macnair con las mismas cadenas con las que estaba sujetado. Montague y una temblorosa Carrow se apresuraron a intervenir, apartando al joven de un asfixiado mortífago.

El Lord sinceramente no podía con la ineptitud de esos inútiles.

— ¿Qué hacen imbéciles? ¡Mátenlo!

— ¡No! —gritó Harry con terror— Cedric no tiene nada que ver en esto, Voldemort. Si vas a matar a alguien, atrévete conmigo.

Voldemort se giró hacia él sorprendido; los mortífagos dejaron de forcejear con Cedric e incluso, los que estaban a cada lado de Harry, contuvieron el aliento.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —siseó el mago oscuro.

—Lo escuchaste muy bien. ¡Ahora déjate de palabrería y haz lo que tienes que hacer! —gritó Harry.

—Mi señor, déjeme cruciarle por insolente. ¿Cómo osa hablarle así? —dijo Colagusano, con expresión solícita y estúpida.

— ¿Y tú cómo osas querer tocar lo que me pertenece? —siseó el Lord— ¡Yo decidiré qué hago con Potter, rata asquerosa! —el Lord, ignorando el gesto ofendido de su mortígafo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaban los otros tres y el joven Hufflepuff— ¡Libérenlo! —ordenó. Luego miró al chico y preguntó: — ¿Dónde está su varita, muchacho?

—La tengo yo, mi señor. —dijo Montague temblorosamente.

El Lord se la arrebató y la partió en dos. Luego se agachó y agarró al chico por el cuello del buzo.

— ¿Es Cedric tu nombre, chico?

Cedric pudo ver por primera vez los ojos rojos del mago más despiadado del Mundo Mágico, y se sorprendió al no sentir miedo, sino un odio frío y penetrante. Recordó a su madre, ya fallecida, y escupió a los pies del mago oscuro.

El Lord rio.

— ¿Ves porque siempre que quiero hacer algo bueno, nadie lo agradece, Potter? ¿Y a este insolente es el que quieres salvar? —y apuntando al chico, gritó: — _¡Crucio!_

Cedric sintió cómo el dolor amenazaba con quebrarle los huesos y despellejarle la carne. Gritó mientras caía al suelo con una nube de lágrimas cubriéndole los ojos.

El Lord ni se inmutó y se giró hacia sus mortífagos.

— ¡Amigos míos, ha llegado la hora de que su Lord, vuelva de nuevo con toda su gloria! —bajando el tono de la voz, continuó: — Muchos consideran que soy apenas la sombra de lo que fui, y que soy un mago incapaz de hacer hasta al más simple hechizo. Se equivocan en parte; sí, es verdad que mi antiguo poder me fue arrebatado por una magia antigua y absurda, pero no soy ningún pelele como Dumbledore y todos los demás creen. Me he estado fortaleciendo, he escuchado, hablado y pensado lo que me conviene y ahora voy al fin a recuperar lo que es mío. He estado usando a mi mortífago más fiel, establecido en Hogwarts, para asegurarme de que el nombre de Potter entrara en el cáliz de fuego, usándolo para asegurarme de que el muchacho ganara el Torneo... de que fuera el primero en tocar la copa, la copa que mi mortífago habría convertido en un traslador y que lo traería hasta aquí, lejos de la protección de Dumbledore, a mis brazos expectantes. Y aquí está... el muchacho que todos ustedes creían que había sido _mi caída_.

Voldemort avanzó lentamente entre las risas de sus súbditos, y volvió su rostro hacia Harry. Levantó su varita.

— _¡Crucio!_

Fue un dolor muy superior a cualquier otro que Harry hubiera sufrido nunca: los huesos le ardieron, la cabeza parecía que se le iba a partir por la cicatriz y los ojos le daban vueltas como locos. Deseó que terminara... perder el conocimiento... morir...

—Creo que ahora ustedes pueden ver, como lo verán los demás después, lo estúpido que es pensar que este niño haya sido alguna vez más fuerte que yo —dijo Voldemort—. Pero no quiero que queden dudas en la mente de nadie. Harry Potter se libró de mí por pura suerte. Y ahora demostraré mi poder matándolo, aquí y ahora, delante de todos ustedes, sin un Dumbledore que lo ayude ni una madre que muera por él. Le daré una oportunidad. Tendrá que luchar, y a ustedes, mis queridos mortífagos, no les quedará ninguna duda de quién de nosotros es el más fuerte. Ahora, Colagusano, desátalo y devuélvele la varita.

Colagusano desató a Harry, quien intentó sacudirse su aturdimiento y apoyar en los pies el peso del cuerpo sin éxito. Cuando al fin pudo ponerse de pie, pensó durante una fracción en huir, pero la pierna herida le temblaba, y aún sentía en su cuerpo los resquicios de la maldición _cruciatus_. Los mortífagos se acercaron, arrastrando a Cedric y formando un círculo más apretado en torno a Voldemort y Harry. Colagusano le devolvió la varita.

—Harry. —susurró temblorosamente Cedric, recibiendo un puntapié de uno de los mortífagos inmediatamente.

— ¿Te han dado clases de duelo, Harry Potter? —preguntó Voldemort con voz melosa. Sus rojos ojos brillaban a través de la oscuridad.

Harry no respondió. Concentró todas sus fuerzas mentales y físicas en no caer en la provocación de Voldemort. Tanteó el amuleto y la capa en su bolsillo, pidiendo, mentalmente, fuerzas.

Recordó el club de duelo en su segundo año, y cómo se había enfrentado a Draco. Todo cuanto sabía hacer, era el encantamiento de   
desarme, _Expelliarmus_. ¿Y qué utilidad podría tener, el quitarle la varita a Voldemort si es que conseguía hacerlo, cuando estaba rodeado por cinco mortífagos? Nunca había aprendido nada que fuera adecuado para aquel momento. Supo que Voldemort, sin dudarlo ni un instante, le atacaría con la maldición _Avada Kedavra_. Harry entendió que estaba completamente desprotegido...

—Saludémonos con una inclinación, Harry —dijo el Lord viendo su vacilación. Se inclinó un poco, pero sin dejar de mirar a Harry—. Vamos, hay que comportarse como caballeros... A Dumbledore le gustaría que hicieras gala de tus buenos modales. Inclínate ante la muerte, Harry.

Los mortífagos volvieron a reírse y el Lord sonrió. Más, sin embargo, Potter no se inclinó. _Chico tonto, _pensó el Lord divertido.

—He dicho que te inclines. —repitió, alzando la varita.

Harry sintió que su columna vertebral se curvaba, como empujada firmemente por una mano enorme e invisible. Los mortífagos rieron más que antes.

—Muy bien —dijo Voldemort con voz suave, y cuando levantó la varita, la presión que empujaba a Harry hacia abajo, desapareció—. Ahora da la cara como un hombre. Tieso y orgulloso, como murió tu padre... Y tú, Cedric, mira cómo muere tu héroe.

Voldemort levantó la varita una vez más, y antes de que Harry pudiera hacer nada para defenderse, recibió de nuevo el impacto de la maldición _cruciatus_. El dolor fue tan intenso, tan devastador, que olvidó dónde estaba: era como si cuchillos candentes le horadaran cada centímetro de la piel, y la cabeza le fuera a estallar de dolor. Gritó más fuerte de lo que había gritado en su vida.

Y luego todo cesó. Harry se dio la vuelta y, con dificultad, se puso en pie. Temblaba incontrolablemente. En su tambaleo, llegó hasta el muro de mortífagos quienes lo empujaron hacia Voldemort.

— ¡Déjelo en paz! —gritó Cedric desde su lugar, poniéndose de pie.

Voldemort movió la varita de manera perezosa haciendo que Cedric cayera de nuevo al suelo, sosteniéndose el brazo. Estaba sangrando.

—Un pequeño descanso —dijo Voldemort—. Una breve pausa... Duele, ¿verdad, Harry? No querrás que lo repita, ¿a qué no?

Harry no respondió. Intentó acercarse a Cedric. El brazo del Hufflepuff sangraba escandalosamente. Colagusano le empujó de nuevo.

Voldemort levantó la varita de nuevo, pero aquella vez Harry estaba listo: con los reflejos adquiridos en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, se lanzó al suelo. Rodando hasta quedar a cubierto detrás de una lápida de mármol. Voldemort atacó nuevamente y Harry oyó cómo la lápida se resquebrajaba al recibir la maldición dirigida a él.

—No vamos a jugar al escondite, Harry —dijo la voz suave y fría de Voldemort, acercándose más entre las risas de los mortífagos—. No puedes esconderte de mí. ¿Es que estás cansado del duelo? ¿Preferirías que terminara ya, Harry? Sal, Harry... sal y da la cara. Será rápido... puede que ni si quiera sea doloroso, no lo sé... ¡Como nunca me he muerto!

Harry permaneció agachado tras la lápida, comprendiendo que había llegado su fin. No había esperanza... nadie iba a ayudarlo. Y al oír a Voldemort acercarse aún más, sólo supo una cosa que escapaba al miedo y a la razón: que no iba a morir agachado como un niño que jugara al escondite, ni iba a morir arrodillado a los pies de Voldemort. Metiendo una mano en el bolsillo y apretando lo último puro y bello que le quedaba, se preparó para morir.

Cuando salió de su escondite, Voldemort ya estaba listo. Al tiempo que Harry gritaba _Expelliarmus_, Voldemort lanzó su _Avada Kedavra._


	26. Capítulo XXVI

**Cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton**

De la varita de Voldemort brotó un rayo de luz verde, en el preciso momento en que de la de Harry, salía uno de luz roja; ambos rayos se encontraron en medio del aire.

Harry sintió cómo la varita vibraba en su mano como si a esta le recorriera una descarga eléctrica, provocando un agarrotamiento en su mano y la imposibilidad de soltar la varita. Pero, a pesar de todo, pudo comprobar con asombro que los largos dedos de Voldemort aferraban una varita que no dejaba de moverse.

Luego de un instante, un fino rayo de luz naranja, conectó las dos varitas, reemplazando el rojo y el verde de los contrincantes. El hilo naranja continuó firme y refulgiendo brillantemente, dándole un aspecto de pequeñas llamas conectadas como lenguas de fuego, con pequeñas chispas a su alrededor.

Harry, aún con su mano izquierda en el bolsillo, apretó fuertemente la capa y el amuleto, sintiéndolos calentarse contra su mano, haciéndole apretar los dientes por la molestia. Aun así, no bajó la varita, hasta ahora, la maldición asesina no le había alcanzado, y de alguna extraña manera, Harry relacionó el calor en su bolsillo con el fuego conector.

El Lord veía pasmado cómo su varita temblaba incontrolablemente, haciendo que todo su brazo hormigueara de forma angustiante. No conocía qué clase de conexión estaban haciendo las varitas; no era un _priori incantatem_, de eso estaba seguro. Había atisbado que Potter tenía una varita muy conocida para él, la varita que él siempre había querido poseer después del desplante de Albus Dumbledore hacia él, en su juventud. Sin embargo, el Lord no podía identificar la razón por qué esa varita estaba comportándose de esa manera con la suya propia. No lo entendía.

Los mortífagos, al ver la desventaja de su señor, empezaron a gritar y a intentar acercarse.

— ¡No se muevan! —rugió él Lord, enojado— ¡No intervengan! ¡Él es mío!

Los mortífagos retrocedieron asustados. Cedric miraba todo con una morbosa fascinación; había estado muy asustado por Harry al inicio, pero ahora, al ver lo que estaba pasando, tenía una ridícula esperanza. Una esperanza que estaba empezando a morir tal y como su juicio; su brazo ardía como el infierno y la sangre no paraba de brotar, haciéndole más difícil el mantener despierto y alerta. Se sentía desfallecer, y deseó no morir desangrándose. Aunque sus fuerzas estuvieran menguando, quería luchar, sin importar la falta de su varita.

De repente, todos en el cementerio sintieron cómo una presencia mortífera y pestilente llenaba el lugar. Una forma oscura y muy alta apareció en medio de Harry Potter y el Lord Tenebroso. El tiempo se ralentizó.

Harry vio cómo Voldemort abría mucho los ojos y cómo su agarre en la varita se debilitaba. Harry no quería ver a lo que fuera que hubiera aparecido frente a él, y aunque mantener la vista en alguien como Voldemort era desagradable, definitivamente no quería arriesgarse a mirar al recién llegado. Así que siguió sosteniendo la varita con firmeza, intentando que el dolor resultante del _crucio_, y el de la herida en su pierna, no le dejaran caer.

En un pestañeo, como si alguien abriese una ventana al entendimiento de algo oscuro en su cabeza, Harry pudo sentir una voz aguda y chirriante. Harry gritó; sus oídos ardían. Prefería mil veces la voz de Voldemort.

—_Mis Reliquias… dámelas, muchacho._ —la voz hacía que su cabeza doliera levemente, también. Harry, movido por una fuerza mayor, sacó la mano del bolsillo. Esta sangraba profusamente—. _Mis Reliquias. _—repitió la voz. Harry oyó gritos de terror, atreviéndose a apartar la vista del cada vez más asustado rostro de Voldemort, Harry levantó la cabeza y miró.

Por un momento, pensó que la figura era un dementor, pero desechó la idea rápidamente al no sentir el frío o la desolación que debería sentir.

— ¡Mi Señor! —gritaba uno de los mortífagos. Su voz estaba teñida por la desesperación— Haga que pare, mi señor. ¡Piedad!

Cedric, mientras veía cómo los mortífagos caían al suelo, se dio cuenta de que su brazo ya no dolía. Lo inspeccionó rápidamente, reparando en que su piel estaba grisácea y quebradiza. Ya no sentía el peso de su brazo derecho y casi se desmayó por el descubrimiento. _No sentía su brazo derecho._

Otro grito desgarrador se dejó escuchar. El Lord identificó a Carrow, en medio de su aturdimiento, mas no le importó. Ahora sólo tenía ojos para la Muerte; su mayor miedo y pesadilla. La había identificado al fin, pues nada podía ser más aterrador o imponer una presencia tan poderosa.

Seguramente, sus mortífagos estaban sintiendo cómo la Marca Tenebrosa les dolía hasta querer arrancarse la piel. La magia oscura que el Lord había creado para marcar a sus súbditos, provocaba una reacción violenta cuando el Lord estaba en peligro de muerte. Una reacción que de nada le serviría ahora, pensó él, al ver cómo cada uno de ellos se daba a la fuga, desapareciendo como ráfagas de oscuridad.

La figura se acercó más a Harry, haciéndole temblar.

—_Dame lo que di a aquellos insensatos. Dame el regalo del Poder, dame el regalo de la Resurrección, dame el regalo de evadirme con la Invisibilidad._

Harry sólo entendió la última palabra. _Invisibilidad_. Así que desesperado, y rogando mentalmente perdón a su padre y a Sirius, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó rápidamente su Capa de Invisibilidad. Harry no sabía si la Capa serviría de algo, pero quería que esa cosa desapareciera de su vista. Pero no recordó que allí estaba el amuleto que le había regalado Draco; de ser así, lo hubiera pensado mejor. La Capa se le cayó de la mano adolorida, haciendo rodar el amuleto de Draco. La figura soltó un grito agudo e hizo aparecer en una mano huesuda, una vara larga de hierro, con una cuchilla en su punta en forma de media luna. Una hoz.

Y se hizo la luz en la mente de Harry; recordó cómo era representada la Muerte en los cuentos muggles. Sintió cómo todo su interior se estremecía por el terror, cuando al fin reconoció a su interlocutor.

— _¡El regalo del Poder! ¡Dámelo!_ —urgía la voz susurrante en su cabeza.

La Muerte señaló a la mano de Harry y este lo comprendió. _La varita de Dumbledore_. El director era poderoso, y eso tenía que significar algo. Eso tenía que ser a lo que se refería la Muerte.

—_Te ayudaré._ —prometió la Muerte.

El lazo de fuego estaba perdiendo su luminosidad en dirección al otro extremo de Harry. Voldemort parecía darse cuenta de todo, y se le veía aterrorizado.

Pero Harry no creyó que la Muerte le ayudaría, y si al fin de cuentas, Voldemort no lo mataba, lo haría la misma Muerte. Su destino parecía ser morir ahí, en ese cementerio desconocido, así que se resignó a morir. Cerró los ojos y recordó la sonrisa de Hermione, las bromas de Ron y las caricias en su cabeza por parte de la Señora Weasley. Recordó la voz paternal de Sirius y los besos y abrazos de Draco.

Con una última imagen de los preciosos ojos grises de Draco, Harry dejó caer la varita y esperó algún dolor en su pecho.

Pero este no llegó.

Cedric vio cómo Harry dejaba caer la varita y cómo una luz cegadora iluminaba todo su cuerpo. El rayo naranja que había unido a las varitas, desapareció, para dar paso a uno rojo. El _Expelliarmus_ de Harry, Cedric comprendió, al mismo tiempo que se hacía a una idea de lo que era la imponente figura.

La Muerte blandió su hoz lentamente, y atravesó el rayo rojo, haciendo que se tornara verde y que se dirigiera rápidamente hacia el mago oscuro. Voldemort no pudo defenderse, y fue alcanzado por un _Avada Kedrava_ en su pecho. Tanto fue el impacto producido por el ataque de la Muerte, que desintegró el cuerpo del Lord en millones de partículas, que se desvanecieron en el aire como ceniza. Un grito agudo y estremecedor quedó resonando en el ambiente.

La luz que había salido del cuerpo de Harry, se extinguió.

El chico cayó desmayado, muy cerca de la Muerte, quien le miraba de manera contemplativa, al tiempo que levantaba nuevamente su hoz. Cedric se alarmó, y con esfuerzo, se puso de pie, tambaleándose por la falta de equilibrio en su lado derecho. Cuando llegó a Harry, observó cómo el rostro del chico estaba pálido y sudoroso. Buscó con la mirada a la Muerte, y con una valentía muy contraria a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, gritó:

— ¡Aléjese de él! Él no va a morir ahora, ¿me entiende? ¡Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts!

La Muerte se inclinó un poco, y estiró un largo brazo huesudo para recoger algo del suelo. Cedric vio una piedra pequeña y una capa, sin saber qué podían significar esas cosas para ese ser, ya que adivinaba que se las había pedido a Harry. La Muerte también recogió una varita.

— ¡Es la varita de Harry! ¡Devuélvala! —Cedric sintió cómo su voz iba perdiendo consistencia; su garganta estaba ardiendo y se creyó a sí mismo un estúpido por reclamar cosas a la misma Muerte. Aun así, no desistió. Miró de nuevo a Harry; el Gryffindor no despertaba y su piel seguía con una pronunciada palidez— Haga algo con Harry, por favor —rogó, casi sin voz—. Hágalo vivir…

La Muerte le ignoró y dio la vuelta, alejándose. Cedric contuvo las lágrimas y trató de pensar. No tenía su varita, y de tenerla, no habría sido capaz de usarla; su brazo derecho no servía para nada, sólo le colgaba como si fuera de trapo.

La Copa.

Cedric la buscó con ansias y cuando la atisbó, rogó a Merlín para que esta funcionara para regresar. Se inclinó, y con su brazo izquierdo, tiró del cuerpo inerte de Harry. Su garganta ardía en carne viva y estaba muy cansado, pero no desistió. Siguió halando del otro chico, casi arrastrándose en el cruel suelo de gravilla del cementerio. Pareció una eternidad cuando al fin llegó a la Copa. Cedric trató de acomodarse mejor, y sosteniendo lo más firme que pudo a Harry, estiró una pierna, enganchando el pie en una de las asas de la Copa.

Cedric Diggory sintió los siguientes tres segundos, como los más largos de su vida.

La Muerte había reparado en ellos y se había lanzado en su dirección con la hoz en alto. El Hufflepuff cerró fuertemente los ojos y esperó lo peor.

Un suave _plop_ se escuchó, y la Muerte frenó abruptamente. Los chicos habían desaparecido. Era una lástima, había querido divertirse con aquel osado joven que le había gritado anteriormente. Pero pronto dejó de importarle, hoy se había llevado con él a alguien más importante. Y también lo que mucho tiempo atrás había perdido.

Miró sus tres regalos detenidamente.

Y a pesar de recuperarlos, comprendió que había surgido un nuevo Maestro de la Muerte.


	27. Capítulo XXVII

**Hogwarts**

Delacour y Krum habían sido descalificados de la competencia mucho tiempo atrás. No se sabía nada sobre los otros campeones y Draco tenía los nervios de punta. Al parecer, no era el único, pues todos los espectadores cuchicheaban y no perdían de vista cualquier detalle que saliera del laberinto.

Pansy, Blaise y los demás se habían ido rato antes, alegando aburrimiento. Draco quedó solo y se obligó a sí mismo a calmarse. En realidad, no estaba tan solo; su padre estaba a un lado suyo y el animago no dejaba de gimotear, moviendo la cola nerviosamente. Severus estaba al otro lado de Draco con gesto imperturbable.

—Severus, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué demoran tanto? —preguntó Draco ansiosamente.

—Seguramente se han perdido en el laberinto y deben estar inconscientes como para no lanzar las chispas rojas —respondió el profesor—. Me sorprende por parte del señor Diggory, pero de Potter se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

Draco enterró la cara entre sus manos poniéndose mucho más nervioso.

—Creo innecesario decirte esto, Draco, pero espero que sepas comportarte con cualquier cosa que suceda al final de esto. Prepárate para lo que sea. —dijo Lucius, intentando acallar los gimoteos del perro, al acariciarlo torpemente con una mano enguantada.

— ¿Me preparo entonces para que Harry muera y que Voldemort regrese y nos haga una pequeña visita a la Mansión, padre? —dijo Draco venenosamente.

—Mucho cuidado con cómo me hablas, Draco.

Draco no respondió y siguió con la mirada fija en la salida del laberinto. La tensión seguía en el aire, y los magos de primeros años se estaban yendo con las caras veladas por el susto; hasta ellos podían intuir que algo malo pasaba. Pasado un rato, un ajetreo a su lado le llamó la atención.

Black, en su forma de perro, estaba cada vez más ansioso. Todos los que estaban alrededor, le dirigían miradas curiosas o molestas. El perro seguía gimiendo y Lucius se desesperó.

— ¿Qué quieres, Chucho? —susurró el rubio hacia el perro.

El animago haló un poco de la correa y señaló con la cabeza hacia donde estaba Dumbledore con algunos prefectos y profesores.

Lucius suspiró fastidiado y se puso de pie.

—Quédate aquí y no hagas ninguna tontería, Draco. Iré a averiguar qué pasa. Severus, acompáñame, por favor. De seguro que el viejo no querrá soltar perla a un Malfoy tan fácilmente —Lucius intentó bajar el escalón, pero algo le retuvo—. Draco, mi túnica se ha atascado ahí, ayúdame con eso.

Mientras Draco se inclinaba para desenredar la punta de la túnica, un silbido estremecedor llenó el ambiente al mismo tiempo que una mano en su hombro le aferraba como si fuera una garra.

Draco, asustado, levantó la cabeza para ver cómo su padre caía sentado en el escalón con la cara pálida y contorsionada por el dolor.

— ¡Padre! ¿Qué te pasa?

—La... La Marca. —Lucius cerró los ojos y trató de serenarse expulsando suavemente el aire por la boca.

—Severus, ¿qué pasa? —Draco preguntó aterrado a su padrino. Girándose hacia él, vio que estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que Lucius— ¡Severus!

—Está llamando a sus mortífagos. —contestó Severus entre dientes, reteneindo una mueca de dolor.

Draco comprendió todo de golpe; y a pesar de que podía ver cómo su padre sufría por el dolor, sólo pudo pensar en Harry. Estaba terriblemente preocupado y ansioso y no sabía qué hacer.

El silbido seguía y todos los estudiantes empezaron a hablar en voz muy alta mientras se cubrían los oídos. Unos salían corriendo y otros no podían moverse por el terror. El animago gimió mucho más fuerte, mientras se alzaba sobre sus patas traseras y ponía las delanteras en el regazo de Lucius, mirándole con temor. Draco miró de nuevo a su padre, notando que estaba mucho más pálido que de costumbre.

—Padre, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¡Dime algo! ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Draco trató de acariciar el antebrazo de su padre, pero una sensación muy caliente se lo impidió, misma que hizo sisear a Lucius aparentemente por el dolor.

—Nunca ha... dolido así —jadeó Lucius—. Es peor que un _crucio_.

Draco estaba muy asustado. Posó suavemente una mano en el hombro de su padre, dándole trémulas caricias. Volvió a girarse hacia Severus quien se veía un poco más controlado que su padre.

—Padrino, dime qué poción debo traer —insistió Draco—. Yo mismo iré a tu laboratorio.

—No hay nada para esto —Severus tomó aire profundamente—. Es magia... negra. Al parecer el Señor Tenebroso ha convocado a los mortífagos. Pero esta vez algo muy grande debe estar ocurriendo. Tu padre tiene razón; duele peor que las otras veces.

— ¡Entonces Harry está en peligro! —exclamó Draco.

Black no aguantó más y se convirtió en su forma humana, y aún con la correa en el cuello, bajó corriendo los escalones en dirección a Dumbledore. Al menos vestía un pantalón.

—Perro insensato. —escupió Severus, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

El silbido dejó de escucharse abruptamente, y el cielo se tornó de gris, aparentando una futura tormenta.

—Ya no duele —susurró Lucius, abriendo sus ojos y estirando un poco los brazos—. Ha dejado de doler repentinamente. ¿Severus?

Severus asintió a su vez y Draco suspiró. Pero definitivamente no estaba del todo tranquilo; Harry aún no aparecía y eso era una muy mala señal. Abajo, frente a la entrada del laberinto, Black estaba discutiendo con Dumbledore y Bagman.

— ¡Es el asesino! ¡Es Sirius Black! —gritaron unos estudiantes cerca de allí.

Black los ignoró y siguió gritando a los dos hombres, pero un sonoro _plop_ los detuvo y silenció todo el lugar.

En la entrada del laberinto aparecieron unos maltrechos Harry y Diggory junto a la Copa. Draco no demoró en bajar los escalones, corriendo hacia los recién llegados. No fue el único; todos se habían levantado de sus asientos y trataban de llegar ahí, empujándose unos a otros.

Harry estaba inconsciente, y Diggory arrastraba un brazo, al tiempo que un hombre bajito, al parecer su padre, corría hacia él para abrazarlo. Draco se arrodilló junto a Harry y acarició su cara; sintió sus ojos escocer por las lágrimas mientras delineaba el sucio y apuesto rostro de Harry.

— ¡Apártense! ¡Denme espacio!

Pomfrey se abrió paso entre la multitud con su varita en alto y detrás de ella venía Black, quien enseguida se abalanzó sobre Harry.

— ¡Cachorro! —gritó— ¡Harry, por Merlín! ¡Ayuda! —Black estaba temblando y ponía mucho más nervioso a Draco.

—Por favor —susurró Diggory con voz ronca desde su sitio, con los ojos cerrados como si sintiera un gran dolor—. Harry... una luz... de él…

— ¿Qué dices, muchacho? —preguntó Pomfrey con desesperación. Los prefectos se acercaron al lugar entre empujones, y empezaron a apartar a los estudiantes mientras Dumbledore y Severus gritaban órdenes— ¡Apártesen! —se sumó la medibruja a los gritos— Señor Diggory, por favor tranquilícese y déjeme ayudarle. _¡Levicorpus!_

Al parecer, Diggory se había desmayado, y sin perder tiempo, la medibruja levitó su peso inerte para luego conjurar una camilla. Pero el cuerpo del Hufflepuff cayó pesadamente cuando la medibruja fue alcanzada por un maleficio.

Una repentina oscuridad llenó el ambiente, trayendo cnsigo más gritos y desesperación. Órdenes y hechizos a ciegas se hicieron oír por encima de la algarabía reinante.

Draco intentó proteger el cuerpo de Harry con el suyo propio, pero alguien lo sujetó del cuello tirándole hacia atrás; Draco intentó levantarse, pero una bofetada lo lanzó al suelo de nuevo.

— ¡Black! —gritó Draco al ver que Harry quedaba desprotegido— ¡No te apartes de--!

— _¡Crucio! _—rugió una voz a su izquierda. Draco oyó el grito desgarrador de Black, y su pecho se oprimió dolorosamente. Al parecer, el animago había quedado fuera de combate.

Un hechizo le pasó cerca y Draco se agachó a tiempo para esquivarlo. Jadeando, en busca de aire y raciocinio, procedió a arrastrarse por el suelo en busca del cuerpo de Harry, antes de que un fuerte pisotón en su mano le hiciera ahogar un quejido.

— ¡Apártate, basura! —dijo la inconfundible voz de Moody en la oscuridad.

Draco se llenó de pánico mientras trataba de sacar las manos de debajo del pie del ex-auror. La asquerosa risa de Moody se escuchó seguida de un _plop_. Las manos adoloridas de Draco estaban libres, y él siguió tanteando el suelo. Harry ya no estaba. Moody se lo había llevado.

— ¡Black! ¿Dónde estás? —gritó, antes de caer en cuenta que posiblemente Black no le respondería. Draco, sin querer desesperarse, buscó en su bolsillo y sacó su varita. Intentó con un _Lumos_ pero la oscuridad se tragó la tenue luz.

—Black... —susurró, con voz rota— por favor... se han llevado a Harry.

Draco creyó tener la entereza para enfrentar esta situación, pero ahora, viéndose solo y sin ayuda, comprendió que era muy poco lo que podía hacer. Muy pocas veces había llorado en su vida, y esta era otra de esas. Lloró, recordando la pálida y enfermiza cara de Harry, y la inconfundible maldad en la voz de Moody al secuestrarlo.

— ¡Draco! —su nombre era pronunciado a los gritos. Gritos de Lucius Malfoy— ¡Draco, hijo!

—Papá —jadeó Draco inaudiblemente, con el alivio llenándole rápidamente un espacio en su pecho—. ¡Papá! —intentó gritar.

—Mi Dragón —la voz de su padre sonaba llena de alivio. Draco sintió cómo Lucius se arrodillaba a su lado, y le sostenía firmemente por los hombros—. Rápido, tenemos que irnos de aquí —urgió, al tiempo que levantaba a Draco del suelo—. Hay varios mortífagos por aquí. Tendremos que arrastrarnos más lejos y Aparecernos en casa.

— ¡No! —Draco se zafó del agarre— ¡Moody se ha llevado a Harry, papá! ¡Tenemos que buscarlo!

Un hechizo les pasó cerca e iluminó brevemente el rostro de Lucius.

— ¡No podemos arriesgarnos, Draco! —insistió el mayor, tirando de Draco para alejarlo de allí.

— ¡Por favor, papá! —Draco sintió cómo las lágrimas bajaban nuevamente por sus mejillas y se metían en su boca abierta y temblorosa— ¡Es Harry! ¡No puede pasarle nada malo! ¡No si yo puedo impedirlo!

Lucius suspiró audiblemente, y momentos después, abrazó apretadamente a Draco.

—Vamos, entonces. Buscaremos en el colegio.

Draco sintió un tirón en su estómago y se Apareció con su padre.


	28. Capítulo XXVIII

Draco y Lucius se Aparecieron cerca a la entrada de Hogwarts. Draco maldijo mentalmente al estúpido que se le ocurrió prohibir la Aparición dentro del colegio.

Sin perder tiempo, los dos Malfoy se apresuraron en entrar, notando con alivio que la profunda oscuridad no estaba presente en el interior de Hogwarts.

—Podemos ir a la enfermería —dijo Draco, caminando con largas zancadas.

—Es obvio que Moody no lo llevaría allí, Draco —Lucius iba a la par con su hijo, con expresión determinada—. Tenemos que buscarlo en la sala del profesorado —Draco accedió con un asentimiento y ambos se encaminaron a destino rápidamente—. Pase lo que pase, Draco, tienes que evitar ponerte en peligro. No quiero que te pase algo.

—No te preocupes —Draco trató de tranquilizar a su padre—, sabré ponerme a salvo, papá. Y ahora que lo pienso, es mejor que tomemos rutas separadas; tú puedes ir a la sala común del personal, y yo iré al aula de DCAO… ¿Qué opinas?

Lucius suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras continuaba su camino.

—Si necesitas ayuda, utiliza el anillo. No lo olvides. —dijo a regañadientes.

Draco asintió y dio la vuelta para empezar a correr hacia el aula de DCAO. Su corazón latía furiosamente y un miedo creciente hacía mella en su autocontrol. Cuando llegó a las puertas del aula, trató de serenarse mientras expulsaba el aire de manera controlada. Una voz se escuchó desde dentro.

— ¿Quién más estaba allí, Harry? —era la voz de Moody, definitivamente.

—Los mortífagos... llegaron los mortífagos… Sólo reconocí a Colagusano...

¡Harry! Draco contuvo un jadeo al identificar la voz de su chico, e intentó abrir la puerta. Estaba sellada.

— ¿Pettigrew? —continuó Moody.

—Sí... y luego nos batimos a--

— ¿Te batiste en duelo con el Señor Tenebroso?

—Sí, pero la varita... hizo algo sorprendente —la voz de Harry era débil—. La Muerte apareció y--

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Moody parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.

—Hubo una conexión... algo de fuego, no lo sé. Voldemort murió y...

Draco pudo oír cómo la voz de Harry temblaba y bajaba de volumen.

—Harry, muchacho, estás muy nervioso —arrulló Moody con voz tensa—. Bébete esto. Te sentirás mejor.

Draco oyó que una llave hurgaba en una cerradura y todos sus sentidos gritaron peligro. Intentó abrir la puerta nuevamente, mediante su propia fuerza, pero desistió, a fin de escuchar qué estaba tramando Moody. Cuando todo esto acabara –y todo acabaría bien, Draco estaba seguro-, cualquier información serviría para que ese asquerosos profesor se pudriera en Azkaban.

—Gracias, profesor, pero quisiera irme a descansar —a pesar del temblor, la voz de Harry sonaba cautelosa. Draco casi gimió por el alivio—. Quiero ir a la enfermería.

— ¡He dicho que te bebas esto, Potter! ¿No entiendes una simple orden?

Hubo un breve silencio y Draco temió que Harry estuviera bebiendo lo que sea que Moody le hubiera ofrecido. ¡Podría ser veneno! Draco, desesperado, empujó con su hombro la puerta.

—Señor, estoy muy cansado, de verdad. Podemos hablar más tarde.

—Pero, ¿cómo ha muerto el Señor Tenebroso? —rugió Moody— ¿Cómo explicas que él haya muerto y no tú? ¡Bébete esto ahora mismo, maldita sea!

Un ruido de sillas se hizo oír y luego un grito de dolor. Draco, sin pensarlo, sacó la varita y apuntó, desistiendo de esperar más.

— _¡Bombarda Maxima! _—gritó.

La puerta del aula estalló en muchos pedazos, y Draco no dudó en entrar por la gran grieta. Lo primero que vio, fue a Harry caído en el suelo, retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡Tú, maldita escoria! —gritó Moody poniéndose de pie y apuntándole con la varita; su cara estaba cambiando de forma grotescamente.

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_

— _¡Ossium Diffindo! _

Los dos hechizos fueron gritados al tiempo, dejando a un Moody cayendo totalmente rígido al suelo y a Draco doblado sobre sus rodillas, conteniendo la sangre que brotaba escandalosamente de su pecho. No podía respirar y sentía sus costillas rotas.

— ¡Draco! ¡No!

Draco escuchó la voz débil de Harry antes de dejarse caer por completo, jadeando salvajemente en busca de aire. Harry apareció en su campo de visión con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. Draco intentó decir algo, pero su vista se estaba volviendo borrosa.

El cuerpo del profesor seguía petrificado, pero ya no tenía el aspecto del profesor Alastor Moody, como pudo notar Draco. Sus rasgos y cuerpo habían cambiado por los de un hombre más joven y delgado, y Draco, aún en medio de su agonía, comprendió que eran los efectos de una poción Multijugos.

Draco cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse y buscar aire. Sintió cómo Harry tomaba su mano suavemente.

—Resiste, Draco. Por favor, no vayas a dormirte. —rogó el Gryffindor con voz temblorosa.

Draco sintió que algo cerraba la herida en su pecho y cómo la sangre dejaba de fluir. Pero, aun así, se le dificultaba respirar. Draco buscó con la mirada a su novio, e intentó hablar.

—Shh… Luego hablaremos todo lo quieras, cariño. Resiste, Draco. Resiste por mí. —Harry estaba llorando. Los hermosos ojos verdes estaban empañados y Draco odió sus lágrimas. Odió su sufrimiento. Harry no se lo merecía.

—Intentaré hacer un Patronus... —Harry susurró nuevamente, mientras presionaba una mano contra una mejilla de Draco— No tengo fuerzas para llevarte, pero no te dejaré aquí, Draco.

Luego, tomando aire, Harry cerró los ojos en concentración. Un segundo después, apareció su Patronus. Seguramente era el bello y enorme ciervo de siempre, pero Draco sólo le veía las patas.

—Necesito... necesito ayuda, por favor —la voz de Harry temblaba—. Estoy en el aula de DCAO. Draco está--

Harry dejó de hablar cuando alguien irrumpió en el aula, respirando agitadamente.

— ¡Draco!

La voz de su padre casi hace llorar a Draco de alivio. Trató de tranquilizarse; si su padre estaba ahí, significaba que todo estaría bien. Harry se apartó un poco, escondiendo la cara entre las manos y el rostro más pálido de lo normal de Lucius, apareció en su campo de visión, mirándole con temor. Draco sintió cómo era levantado en los brazos de su padre y llevado afuera.

—Harry... —dijo, en voz inaudible.

—Black y Dumbledore están aquí, Dragón —dijo Lucius en voz baja y cariñosa—. No te preocupes.

— ¡Harry! —Draco se revolvió débilmente en su sitio, pero frenó sus movimientos al ver a Black, pasar por un lado suyo. Dumbledore iba detrás de él.

Los sonidos se alejaban mientras Lucius cargaba con él. Los amados ojos grises se encontraron con los de Draco.

—Todo estará bien, Draco. Lo juro.

Su padre nunca juraría en vano. Draco se permitió dejarse ir, cerrando los ojos.

*

Lo primero que vio Draco al despertar, fue el hermoso rostro de su madre mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos azules estaban enrojecidos y su perfecto cabello rubio estaba completamente suelto.

— ¡Mi Dragón! —gimió ella al ver a Draco despierto— Circe es generosa conmigo. —exclamó su madre mirando hacia el techo para luego sacar un pañuelo y limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas que habían asomado en las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Ma--

—Shh... No hables, Draco. Y no te muevas; la curación aún no se ha completado. Tienes que quedarte quieto para que tus costillas se regeneren.

Draco hizo un gesto de confusión y su madre sonrió débilmente.

—Han pasado muchas cosas, Dragón. Pero no quiero fastidiarte con eso ahora.

—Pa--

—Te he dicho que no hables, Draco Lucius —amonestó la rubia—. Tu padre está bien, en problemas, pero bien —Draco alzó las cejas y Narcissa sonrió—. Podemos llamar a las acciones de tu padre como Justicia Poética, pero los Aurores se lo han tomado muy mal, y Lucius está en el Ministerio en este momento. Crouch ha quedado muy mal parado —Draco levantó aún más las cejas y la rubia le silenció anticipadamente con la mirada—. Eso lo hablaremos luego, Draco. Ahora cierra los ojos e intenta dormir.

—Ha--

Su madre puso un elegante dedo en los labios de Draco.

—Él está bien, Draco —sus ojos brillaban misteriosamente—. No te preocupes.

Narcissa retiró la mano, y se retocó levemente el cabello al escuchar que la medibruja ingresaba a la enfermería. Pomfrey se acercó a la cama de Draco e hizo un movimiento sobre su pecho con la varita.

—Los huesos están regenerándose limpiamente, joven Malfoy. Pronto saldrá de aquí. —con una última sonrisa, la medibruja se retiró hacia los almacenes de la enfermería.

Narcissa se puso de pie y se recompuso un poco el vestido. Luego miró a Draco y le sonrió alentadoramente.

—No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por cómo me veo, ya ves. Tengo suerte de que los estudiantes no estén ahora en Hogwarts, pues no tengo paciencia para miradas y preguntas molestas. Iré a buscar a Severus, no tardaré —dijo, recogiendo un pequeño bolso negro—. Tus amigos han dejado saludos y chocolates, y los he mandado a casa para que los disfrutes luego. Eso sí, Draco, con mesura. Recuerda que no puedes consumir tanto dulce.

Draco abrió la boca, pero su madre entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente.

—No más preguntas ahora, Draco. Todo a su tiempo. Aprovecha y descansa antes de que todos esos ineptos te lleven a declarar al Ministerio.

Su madre se inclinó y dio un beso en la frente de Draco para luego dar la vuelta y retirarse. Cuando hubo salido, Draco suspiró, levantando su brazo lentamente para tocar su pecho, comprobando que ya no sentía dolor.

Bueno, era hora de ver a Harry. Draco no podría aguantar más.

Lentamente, Draco se levantó de la cama para evitar algún fastidioso mareo o que sus costillas volvieran a resentirse. El suelo de la enfermería estaba terriblemente frío, y Draco se preguntó cómo es que no tenían un hechizo de calefacción en una enfermería. Empezó a caminar lentamente pero ningún mareo o dolor apareció, así que se enderezó y caminó elegantemente y con decisión, sin importar que estuviera con una bata semitransparente.

Por fin pudo avistar a Harry en una cama con muchos regalos, tarjetas y dulces a sus pies. Estaba dormido y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Draco se acercó a su cama y ocupó la silla blanca que estaba a su lado. La cara de Harry tenía un color saludable, y su pelo negro estaba más despeinado que de costumbre. El pecho de Draco se calentó y no pudo evitar acariciarle.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron lentamente, parpadeando a la luz de la ventana. Cuando reconoció a Draco, Harry se levantó como resorte y le abrazó apretadamente. Draco se alegró de que ya no sintiera dolor para así poder disfrutar de la cercanía de Harry.

— ¡Draco, me alegro tanto que estés vivo! —exclamó Harry con una enorme sonrisa— Te extrañé mucho... Pomfrey estuvo contigo toda la noche y... pensé que no podrías...

—Cállate y bésame, idiota —dijo Draco con la voz ahogada, inclinando la cabeza hacia la cara de Harry y recibiendo un pequeño beso por su parte—. Sólo fue un hechizo. ¿Cómo te sientes tú? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en la prueba? ¿Qué quería Moody?

Harry rio.

—Son muchas preguntas, Draco. Podremos hablar de eso después. ¿Tú cómo estás?

—Estoy bien, ya no me duele. ¡Pero dime cómo estás tú!

—Creo que me fue mejor que a ti. Sólo que ahora estoy cansado; la pierna aún duele pero ya el daño es mínimo.

— ¿La pierna? ¿Qué te pasó en ella? —gritó Draco— ¿Y dices que te fue mejor que a mí? —bufó— Según recuerdo, cuando irrumpí en esa aula, tú estabas en el suelo. ¡Moody te había lanzado un _crucio, _por Merlín!

—Bueno, no es que como si hubiese sido el único _crucio_. —murmuró Harry, mirando en otra dirección. Draco tragó saliva.

— ¿Lo ves, Harry? —Draco suspiró y se inclinó para besar a Harry lentamente, disfrutando de lo que tanto había extrañado— Tuve mucho miedo, Harry. Cuando te vi inconsciente, pensé que estabas... muerto y no--

—Ya ves que no. Estoy vivito y coleando —Harry le interrumpió y sonrió, acomodándose mejor en la cama para hacerle lugar a Draco—. Siéntate aquí y hazme compañía. Supongo que pronto tengo que irme; Dumbledore ha atrasado lo más posible todas las preguntas que la gente tiene por hacerme. Más sin embargo, he decidido que hablaré sólo si estoy con Cedric… No quiero que nos interroguen por aparte.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Draco cuando ya estuvo acomodado junto a Harry.

—Cedric... —Harry se detuvo y tragó saliva— Cedric está muy mal, Draco. Y yo sé que pueden aprovecharse de eso para confundirle y hacerle pasar un mal rato.

— ¿Ha quedado loco? —cuestionó Draco suspirando feliz por la cercanía de Harry.

Harry le dio un golpecito cariñoso.

—No hables tan a la ligera sobre eso, Draco. Él está bien de la cabeza… Lo que pasó fue que perdió un brazo.

— ¿Un brazo?

—Sí... —Harry suspiró— Oh Draco, tengo tanto que contarte, pero creo que aún ni yo me lo creo. Lo único que me lo confirma es lo que le pasó a Cedric. Su brazo se secó; se volvió gris y... y tuvieron que amputárselo —Harry se estremeció—. Al parecer esa sequedad se estaba extendiendo al pecho.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. —Draco dijo. Y era verdad. Él no era alguien tan bárbaro como para que algo así, le diera igual.

—Lo sé —Harry sonrió un poco y se acercó más a Draco. Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Con las manos entrelazadas y dándose pequeños besos y caricias. Harry volvió a suspirar movió la cabeza para mirar fijamente a Draco—. Te quiero, Draco. Ya es momento de que seamos felices y estemos en paz. Nos lo merecemos.

—Pero--

—Voldemort no está, Draco. Ya no más.

La boca de Draco se abrió imposiblemente.

— ¿Qué?

Harry sonrió y repartió besos por toda la cara de Draco para luego acabar en sus labios, besándole largamente, quitándole el aire y el raciocinio.

—Luego te cuento. ¿Puedes dormir aquí conmigo?

Draco jadeó antes de decir:

—Eso es lo que haré de ahora en adelante.


	29. Capítulo XXIX

Habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido en Hogwarts en la final del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

El Mundo Mágico se encontraba aún en un estado catatónico y de aturdimiento. Pero los hechos lo merecían; ya que no era normal amanecer y saber que el Lord Oscuro había muerto y con él toda la inquietud y el temor que había inundado en demasía a los nacidos de muggles. Y lo que era más increíble, la supuesta aparición de la Muerte; no una plaga o un virus general, la Muerte en... persona, o más bien en presencia.

Aunque aún era increíble, todos los magos y brujas ingleses estaban lentamente asimilando las... buenas nuevas. Gracias a los testimonios de Harry Potter y Cedric Diggory -aunque el material de declaración no estaba al alcance del común-, las autoridades habían hecho eco en cualquier periódico que se pudiera leer para difundir información sobre la veracidad de dichos testimonios; aunque el _profesionalismo_ con el que se habían manejado era muy cuestionable.

Habían utilizado _Veritaserum_ y Pensaderos para sacar la mayor información posible de los dos jóvenes, comprobando hechos casi inconcebibles, aún para la magia. De hecho, querían retener por más tiempo a los chicos, pero ni Sirius Black, ni Amos Diggory lo habían permitido.

Draco había agradecido que así fuera, o él mismo se hubiera encargado de que su padre se hiciera con la custodia de Harry para protegerlo de las garras del Ministerio. Claro que tuvo que pensar detenidamente en que después de eso, Harry y él quedarían políticamente como hermanos. Y bueno… eso no era recomendable.

Ahora, Draco estaba entrando a un restaurado Grimmauld Place junto con sus padres, Harry y Black.

Recién habían salido del Ministerio y el animago ahora ondeaba orgullosamente el pergamino donde se le concedía la custodia sobre Harry. Y Harry estaba sacando pecho y mirando a su padrino con adoración. Draco quería comérselo a besos, pero recordó que no estaban solos y lo dejó como tarea pendiente.

—Bienvenidos todos a mi humilde hogar —dijo Black en tono afectado—. No creo que sea lo que Lucius esté acostumbrado, pero es lo que hay.

—No te tomes confianzas, Chucho. —dijo Lucius mientras se adentraba a la lujosa sala y se sentaba en la silla alta que correspondía al jefe de familia.

Sirius Black les había invitado junto con los Weasley y otros más. Pero Lucius había demandado exclusividad, así que ahora sólo estaban los Malfoy de visita para irse antes de que los demás llegaran.

Narcissa se acomodó junto a su esposo, conjurando otra silla similar, y Draco se sentó al lado de Harry en un sofá. Black rápidamente los separó y se sentó entre ellos, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Harry. A Draco obviamente no le gustó el cambio.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación, solamente interrumpido por el leve golpeteo del bastón de Lucius en el suelo.

—En fin —dijo Black después de un rato—. Les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí, y por Harry. Quién diría que tener a mi adorada prima casada con un Malfoy me iba a servir tanto. —rio.

—Malfoy o Black, te hubiese ayudado igual, Sirius. No necesito de un apellido. —dijo Narcissa simplemente, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

—Eso lo sé Cissa, me refiero a que--

— ¿Se te han olvidado las costumbres Sangrepura, Black? —interrumpió Lucius con una mueca de burla.

— ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas, peli teñido?

—Padrino. —Harry dijo con vergüenza.

— ¿Dónde está el servicio de té para tus invitados? —continuó Lucius con una ceja arqueada.

—Yo puedo prepararlo —sugirió Harry rápidamente mientras se ponía de pie—. Tía Petunia me enseñó.

—Tú no vas a ningún lado, Harry —Black lo detuvo por un brazo—. Ya me las arreglaré para contentar el culo aristocrático y Sangrepura de Malfollado.

— ¡Sirius!

—Te advierto, Chucho, que no aguantaré ninguno de tus inmerecidos insultos contra mi humilde persona. —Lucius advirtió.

—Oh, perdone su majestad —dijo Black secamente—. No sabía que yo no podía hacer una simple broma en mi propia casa.

Mientras Lucius y Black se ponían de pie y seguían discutiendo, y Narcissa trataba de interceder con una pequeña sonrisa divertida asomando en sus labios, Draco aprovechó el momento y se acercó a Harry.

— ¿Por qué no vamos a mirar tu nueva habitación, Harry? —dijo con voz suave y sugerente.

— ¡Draco! —Harry ahogó una exclamación y soltó una risita nerviosa. Draco se mordió el labio.

—Podemos aprovechar que los adultos están en otro mundo para... ya sabes, ponernos al día.

Harry sonrió muy a su pesar y miró a Draco con ojos chispeantes de emoción.

—Bueno, podríamos. Quiero ver la habitación... además de que ha pasado mucho tiempo de sólo besos. Ya sabes…

— ¿Eso quiere decir que subiremos de nivel? —Draco se acercó aún más, tocando sutilmente la pierna de Harry.

— ¡Draco! ¡Tus padres están aquí! —rio Harry.

—Obviamente no lo vamos a hacer aquí, cariño. Para eso es la habitación. —Draco guiñó un ojo.

—No tienes vergüenza.

—Contigo, no —dijo Draco, como si estuviera hablando de lo más simple del mundo—. Vamos, Harry. Te he extrañado mucho y hoy... hoy estás particularmente muy _follable_.

Harry suprimió una exclamación y se cubrió la boca mirando alarmado en dirección a los demás. Black ahora estaba más cerca de Lucius parloteando quien sabe que monsergas, mientras Lucius sólo le miraba y pasaba lentamente sus largos dedos por el extremo de su bastón, donde se encontraba su varita. Narcissa al parecer se había rendido de intermediar, y ahora curioseaba el tapiz familiar de los Black.

— ¿Te preocupas por ellos? —preguntó Draco con un puchero— Apenas y nos prestan atención. Y si preguntan algo, les diremos que te llevaré a descansar. Ha sido un tiempo difícil para ti, ¿no?

—Descansar es lo último que yo haría allí contigo, Draco —Harry bufó divertido—. Además, ese cuento no te lo crees ni tú. Y hoy no tengo especial interés en ver a tu padre con una maldición en su varita, y menos a mi padrino.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿No sientes siquiera un poco de consideración por mí? Para que te vistes así, si no es para complacer la vista de tu novio. —bromeó, paseando la vista por todo el cuerpo de su novio.

Harry se miró a sí mismo, para luego sonreír coquetamente hacia Draco.

Y era cierto, Harry estaba malditamente follable ese día; Black le había regalado un atuendo versión mini Black y le quedaba de perlas. Un jean negro ajustado, con una chaqueta -ahora sí sabía cómo le llamaban a esa prenda- de cuero negra. Tenía también unas botas negras muy sensuales y a la vez estupendas. Draco quería unas, pero ya podría imaginarse la cara de sus padres si se atrevía a ponerse algo así.

—Me he vestido así, para estrenar el regalo de Sirius, y porque me dio la gana. No para que parezca como si tuviera un cartel en la frente que dijera _Draco Malfoy, ven y hazme tuyo_.

—Sólo estaba bromeando, Harry. —dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso lo sé, Draco. Y yo también bromeaba. Pero también quería decirte que me seguiré vistiendo así, y que tú tienes que hacer voto de castidad. Recuerda, sólo besos hasta el matrimonio. —Harry utilizó una voz burlona; claro indicio de que bromeaba, pero, aun así, Draco no podía dejar de alarmarse por ello.

— ¿Qué? —Draco casi gritó.

Harry rio imperceptiblemente mientras acercaba una mano a la pierna de Draco.

—Tal vez cambie de opinión...

Un ligero carraspeo se escuchó y Draco casi se fractura el cuello por girarlo tan rápido. Su madre estaba observándoles con una ceja ligeramente alzada.

Draco se alejó de Harry lo más sutilmente que pudo mientras murmuraba:

—Ya veremos quién ruega a quien, Potter. Esto no se queda así.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Estás asustado de seguir perdiendo, y rogar por mi atención, Malfoy?

—Ni un poco, Potter. No seré yo el que pierda. También tengo mis encantos, y son muchos más que los tuyos, si se me permite decir.

Harry y Draco se miraron fijamente para luego reír por la bizarra situación.

— ¿Y ustedes qué? —Sirius por fin dejó su perorata, para mirarlos fijamente— ¿Qué te está haciendo el pequeño Malfoy hijo de su padre y para nada de su madre, Harry?

—Con él no te metas, Sirius —dijo Narcissa—. Ve con tus ridiculeces con Lucius. Ya te he aguantado lo suficiente, es hora de descansar de un revoltoso como tú.

— ¡Cissa! —exclamó Black en tono ofendido.

—Nadie te quiere, Chucho. —dijo Lucius con desdén.

—Y de ti estoy cansada también, Lucius. Ustedes dos parecen niños, y peor cuando se juntan con Severus —Narcissa hizo un ademán elegante hacia Harry, casi obviando que el azabache estaba un momento antes, casi encima de su hijo —. Señor Potter, me gustaría hablar a solas con usted. ¿Me permite? Para cuando usted quiera y pueda estará bien.

Draco se tensó inmediatamente.

— ¿Y por qué? —dijo Black parándose frente a Harry en gesto protector.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Sirius —desestimó Narcissa con un gesto de su mano—. Más bien prepáranos el servicio de té. Nos iremos pronto.

—Cissa, tú eres una dama de clase... —empezó Black.

—Ni te atrevas, Chucho. —advirtió Lucius.

—... ¿por qué no me ayudas tú con eso, prima?

—Porque aquí soy la invitada. —Narcissa levantó el mentón orgullosamente.

—Yo puedo ayudar. —volvió a ofrecer Harry.

Black lo silenció con un gesto y exhaló con frustración.

— ¡Kreacher! —llamó en voz alta.

Un elfo viejo y encorvado apareció enseguida.

— ¿Sí, Amo? —chirrió el elfo con cierto retintín.

—Prepara un servicio de té para cuatro personas. El señor Malfoy está indispuesto, así que no te preocupes mucho por él.

Narcissa puso los ojos en blanco y Lucius ni se inmutó. El elfo giró un poco la cabeza para observar a los invitados y cuando vio a los dos Malfoy, estuvo a punto de desmayarse por la emoción.

— ¡Por fin gente respetable en esta casa! —chilló el elfo— El pobre Kreacher no veía a ningún mago respetable desde hace tanto tiempo. La querida Ama se sentirá tan contenta.

— ¡Vete ahora! —ordenó Black.

El elfo le ofreció una desdeñosa inclinación y desapareció.

—No he visto un elfo tan insufrible como el tuyo, Black —se burló Lucius, después de un momento—. No quiero ni esperar a ese té.

—No lo pedí para ti.

— ¿A qué hora llegan los demás? —intervino Narcissa.

Black se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—No lo sé. Los Weasley llegarán en la noche, y creo que nadie más vendrá... a menos de que tú le digas a Snivellus que se venga a vivir aquí, con nosotros.

— ¿Qué? —Harry casi chilló.

Black soltó la carcajada y palmeó la espalda de Harry.

—No te preocupes, cachorro. Con el que tengo que hablar es con... con Remus. —terminó diciendo el animago, con un suave temblor en la voz.

— ¿Remus? —Harry preguntó inocentemente.

Lucius murmuró algo sobre que Harry más ciego no podía ser y Black evitó la mirada de su ahijado.

—Harry, ¿por qué no me enseñas tu habitación? —dijo Draco en voz alta, cuando no pudo aguantar más las tonterías de los adultos. Lo hizo de manera inocente, a su parecer, y no entendió por qué el azabache le fulminaba con la mirada.

Black y Lucius, al escuchar la sugerencia de Draco, hablaron a la vez.

—Porque tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Draco.

—Porque Harry no va a caer en tus garras, pequeño Malfoy.

Lucius alzó una ceja después de la afirmación de Black.

—Mi hijo maneja unos estándares fuera de tu comprensión, Black. No te preocupes.

—Eso ya lo veremos, Malfoy. Vamos Harry, te mostraré yo mismo tu habitación, porque puedo adivinar que aún estarás cargando con tu equipaje en el bolsillo, ¿no? —preguntó el hombre amablemente, mientras alborotaba el pelo de Harry con sus manos.

—No importa, no pesa en absoluto. —sonrió Harry.

—Da igual. Vámonos, no quiero interrumpir la reunión familiar. —Black le empujó levemente hacia la salida, y cuando ambos estuvieron fuera de la sala, la puerta se cerró mágicamente.

— ¡Soy el dueño de la casa, Malfoy! ¿Qué te has creído tú para cerrarme la puerta? —Black gritó desde afuera.

Lucius le ignoró y guardó su varita, para luego mirar a su familia.

—Draco, ya creo que es momento que hablemos de ese comportamiento tan bochornoso que—

—Lucius. —advirtió Narcissa.

Lucius suspiró con fastidio y volvió a empezar:

—Ya hablaremos luego, tú y yo. Ahora tengo que irme; no puedo retrasar el viaje. Nos veremos mañana en la noche, así que despídanme de Potter.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Draco.

—Iré a cerrar unos negocios en Francia. También visitaré la casa de verano de Severus para recoger mi recompensa.

— ¿El qué?

—Tu padre hizo una estúpida apuesta con Severus —explicó Narcissa con hastío—, y resulta que ha ganado y ahora es el dueño de todos los suministros de tu padrino. Me refiero a las pociones avanzadas. Y ya puedes hacerte a una idea de cómo se puso tu padre.

— ¡Muy bien, padre! —alabó Draco.

—No felicites ese comportamiento, Draco —amonestó Narcissa—. Tu padre no deja de ser un tonto.

— ¿Por qué me llamas tonto frente a nuestro hijo? —siseó Lucius.

—Porque quiero y puedo. Ahora sigue con lo otro que no tenemos todo el día, Lucius.

Lucius le dio una mala mirada a su esposa, para luego concentrarse en su hijo.

— ¿Qué harás ahora con Potter? —preguntó a bocajarro.

— ¡Lucius!

— ¡Papá!

— ¿Ahora qué hice? —Lucius levantó ambos brazos en exasperación.

—No hay necesidad de ser tan directos. —la rubia se masajeó las sienes.

—Pues perdóname, Narcissa, pero es la mejor forma —Lucius miró a Draco—. Responde, Draco.

Draco tembló como hoja.

—B-bueno... no lo sé.

—No tartamudees, Draco. —dijo Lucius. Draco suspiró.

— ¿A qué viene la pregunta? —preguntó.

— ¡A que necesito saber si tendré un nieto o tendré que darte un hermano! —Lucius susurró enérgicamente.

— ¡Lucius! —una ofendida Narcissa le dio un zape en la nuca. Draco rio.

— ¿Ustedes me darían un hermano?

—Jamás. —dijo Narcissa.

—Pues si sigues con el propósito de llevarte a Potter a la cama, no sé en qué más pensar. —dijo Lucius mirándose las uñas.

— ¡Abraxas Malfoy! ¡Ni creas por ningún momento que yo me prestaré a ello!

—Eso dijiste cuando nos casamos —Lucius sonrió—, querías adoptar para no dañar tu figura, pero después no había poder humano que te quitara a Draco de los brazos.

— ¡Pues ahora es diferente! ¡Me niego a ello!

Lucius guiñó un ojo en complicidad a Draco, y Narcissa pisoteó el suelo con su tacón.

— ¡Draco!

— ¡Yo no he hecho nada, madre!

Narcissa hizo revolotear su vestido al ponerse de pie e ir con paso indignado hacia la ventana.

— ¿Es tan importante para ti un heredero, padre? —preguntó Draco después de un rato de silencio.

Lucius le miró sin ningún gesto en particular.

—Lo más importante para mí, es tu felicidad, Draco —dijo, en voz pausada—. Eres mi hijo por encima de todas las cosas, y por eso quiero saber qué es realmente lo que quieres.

El pecho de Draco se calentó con un sentimiento de infinito amor a su padre.

—Yo... yo creo que... bueno, no lo creo. Yo _quiero_ a Harry —aseveró Draco con expresión soñadora. Lucius trató de no bufar—. Y quiero intentar una relación normal con él, ¿sabes? Una relación sin amenazas de ninguna clase. Quiero estar con él. Ya el futuro nos deparará algún destino.

Lucius hizo una larga pausa antes de hablar:

— ¿Estás seguro de todo?

—Soy joven, papá. Estoy tan seguro como lo está un joven.

— ¿Me estás diciendo viejo? —Lucius le miró con indignación.

Draco rio y la sonrisa cálida de su padre le acompañó.

—No sé ni para qué me esfuerzo con ustedes dos. —refunfuñó Narcissa desde su lugar.

—Ah, ahora que recuerdo a tu madre, Draco, ella ya perdió las esperanzas definitivamente contigo —la sonrisa de Lucius asemejaba a la de un tiburón—. Ayer habló con la señora Greengrass.

—Me parece muy bien. —dijo Draco, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

—He pasado una vergüenza enorme. —dijo Narcissa dándoles la cara y sentándose de nuevo en su sillón.

— ¿Por qué? —Draco preguntó con gesto ofendido— ¿Porque preferí a un chico antes que a Astoria?

Narcissa frunció el ceño.

— ¡No seas tonto, Draco! Lo digo porque habíamos planeado la boda perfecta.

—Oh.

—Sí, _oh_.

—No te alarmes por ello —Lucius posó una mano en el hombro de su esposa—. Tu madre ya encontrará un pasatiempo con tu relación con Potter.

—Ya creo que sí. —dijo Narcissa, sonriendo astutamente ante la mortificación de Draco.

—Mientras tanto, seguiremos esperando a que te decidas por casarte con una linda bruja Sangrepura y nos des un digno heredero.

— ¡Papá!

—Y si no —continuó Lucius tranquilamente—, tendré que seducir a tu madre para lo otro que habíamos hablado.

A esa declaración, le siguió una carcajada luego de un _iugh_ por parte de Draco. Una sonrisa por parte de Lucius y un coscorrón por parte de Narcissa hacia su esposo.

El servicio de té no apareció.


	30. Epílogo

Harry estaba durmiendo.

Draco, a su lado, en una sencilla cama que antes había sido un sillón de la Sala Común de Slytherin, lo contemplaba en silencio.

Recorrió con la vista su rostro; aquel rostro con ese gesto tranquilo que sólo el sueño puede conceder, las largas y negras pestañas que revoloteaban con cada suave respiración que salía de la pequeña y bonita nariz de Harry, y los labios entreabiertos con signos de haber sido besados hasta el cansancio horas antes.

Draco recordaba haber sostenido a Harry cerca, sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor hacían un poco difícil y molesta la cercanía, pero Draco lo hizo de todos modos, no se arrepintió. No podía tener suficiente de él. Gimió y jadeó el nombre de Harry mientras se introducía en él, mientras lo sostenía más cerca, mientras se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Recordó lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo, lo increíbles que eran los pequeños gemidos de Harry cuando se acercaba a su liberación.

Recordó haber chupado suavemente su cuello, para luego haber lamido esos chupetones, antes de que desaparecieran de su piel. Luego había besado suavemente sus labios, hinchados por los muchos besos que se habían prodigado apenas entrar al aula en desuso. 

Recordó cómo Harry se había inclinado hacia él, y le había obligado a Draco a profundizar sus embestidas, con el sólo movimiento de sus caderas.

Recordó cómo Harry se había tensado a su alrededor cuando se vino. Recordó su rostro contraído en un gesto de inmenso placer, ese gemido de satisfacción que apareció junto con el nombre de Draco en sus labios. Recordó haber sentido una sensación similar cuando él mismo se vino; el dolor de contenerlo por tanto tiempo finalmente fue reemplazado por la dulce sensación de liberación.

Recordó cómo se acurrucaron cuando terminaron; cómo Harry había besado suavemente las mejillas y la nariz de Draco y cómo Draco le devolvió el gesto. Recordó cómo Harry le había mirado profundamente con esos hermosos ojos verdes, y cómo después, le acariciaría el rostro suavemente y le murmuraría _Te amo_.

Harry había caído dormido de inmediato, sin esperar respuesta.

Draco había estado despierto todo ese rato; la emoción había menguado su somnolencia y ahora no podía dejar de observar a Harry, haciendo en su mente una lista -que ya se estaba alargando, sin remedio- de todas las perfecciones de Harry Potter.

Ese mismo día, habían regresado a Hogwarts para empezar su quinto año.

Después de muchas visitas en las vacaciones por ambas partes -bajo la vigilancia de Black y preguntas incómodas por parte de Narcissa-, Draco y Harry se habían encontrado en la plataforma para esperar al Expreso de Hogwarts. Black y Lupin acompañaron a Harry, y Lucius insistió en acompañar a Draco; todo resultó en más peleas y en un breve escape para ambos jóvenes de los vigilantes ojos de los adultos. El Expreso había llegado y Draco haló de Harry para tener un rato a solas.

No pudo ser, obviamente.

Estaban en el compartimiento, muy enfrascados en besarse y tocarse, cuando Pansy y Blaise se habían logrado colar allí. Pansy le había reclamado el no estar haciendo las rondas de Prefecto, y Blaise había molestado a Harry con bromas picantes. Un rato después, ambos salían con forúnculos en sus caras.

Draco quiso volver a empezar con su asunto, pero nuevamente fueron interrumpidos. Draco quiso ahorcar a Harry por no hacer un sencillo hechizo de bloqueo a la puerta, y Harry seguramente pensó lo mismo.

Granger, Weasley y Longbottom entraron. Granger se había excusado con que no había más puestos libres, y Weasley se veía realmente incómodo. Longbottom fue el único con sentido común como para percatarse de que habían interrumpido algo, y les había recordado amablemente a los otros dos que eran Prefectos y que tenían que hacer rondas. Granger y Weasley no demoraron en salir, con los gritos y regaños de la castaña de fondo. Longbottom salió después, guiñando un ojo a Harry.

La discusión que le siguió fue estúpida, pero no pasó a mayores. En realidad, terminó muy bien, y Draco, en medio del Gran Banquete mientras Dumbledore daba su discurso, tenía los nervios a flor de piel; su excitación, sumada a las insinuantes miradas que Harry le regalaba desde la mesa de Gryffindor, estaban amenazando con su cordura.

Terminada la cena, Draco había casi arrebatado a Harry de las garras de Granger y Weasley y se lo había llevado a un pasillo oscuro. Los besos iban subiendo de temperatura pero todo fue abruptamente interrumpido, cuando un elfo doméstico apareció a poca distancia de ellos.

A Draco, la criatura le pareció familiar pero poco le importó, estaba ya sacando su varita para maldecirlo, pero la criatura había chillado y saltado entusiasmada cuando pudo atisbar a Harry.

El tal Dobby -Draco lo recordó como el elfo traidor- había informado a Harry sobre un -según él- fantástico descubrimiento; una sala que se encontraba ahí mismo en Hogwarts, y que cedía a los deseos del ocupante.

Draco no puso demasiada atención y había arrastrado a Harry, en dirección al aula en la que siempre se habían reunido. Ya allí, no pudieron contenerse.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos. 

Draco salió de su ensimismamiento.

—En que eres un tonto. Hubiésemos estado más cómodos en la tal Sala de la que habló tu amiguito.

— ¡Pues tú no diste tiempo a que yo siquiera comprendiera qué estaba diciendo Dobby!

—Qué raro en ti. —se mofó Draco.

— ¿Disculpa?

Draco rio entre dientes y se giró para abrazarse al cuerpo de Harry.

— ¿Tengo cara de somnífero como para que enseguida de que lo hiciéramos, cayeras dormido? —preguntó— Me ofendes, Potter.

Harry acarició el pelo de Draco lentamente, mientras decía en voz baja:

—Por lo menos yo dije que te amaba.

Draco no pudo dejar de entrever que las palabras de Harry sonaban un poco heridas, así que se apresuró a remediarlo.

Girando un poco y mirando a Harry a los ojos, dijo con convicción:

—Y yo te amo a ti, Harry. No puedo imaginarme sin ti; eres de lo más puro que hay en mi vida. Y sé que ahora mismo me estoy declarando como una Hufflepuff pero me importa una mierda. Te amo, Harry. Y quiero que no dudes jamás de eso, ¿me oyes? Eres... eres algo así como mi plan.

Los ojos de Harry estaban un poco cristalinos.

— ¿Tu _plan_? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Sí —dijo Draco, transmitiendo su sinceridad con la mirada y sin saber cómo más expresarse—. Fuiste, eres y serás mi plan para alcanzar la felicidad en mi vida. Para cumplir el sueño de estar con la persona que amo, que eres tú.

Harry inclinó la cabeza y besó suavemente los labios de Draco.

—Eres muy raro. —rio, después de recuperar el aire por los besos compartidos.

—Pero entendiste lo que quise decir, ¿no? —Draco trató de no sonar ofendido.

—Sí —dijo Harry, besándolo de nuevo—. Y estoy muy feliz de escuchar algo así.

Draco sonrió y devolvió el beso.

Sus planes no eran los más ingeniosos, pero habían funcionado. Eso tenía que significar algo.

_ **-fin-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer!


End file.
